J'ai besoin d'aide !
by Eclipse1995
Summary: Lorsqu'elle atterrit sur le bateau, elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient changer dans sa vie. Jusqu'à peut-être, même, lui réapprendre à vivre... HISTOIRE RELUE ET CORRIGÉE !
1. Prologue

**Salut à vous qui lisez cette fiction !**

**Sachez que j'ai entrepris la très longue tâche que de tout relire et de corriger un maximum de fautes d'orthographes présentes sur celle-ci ! Malheureusement, je ne suis pas à l'abri d'une erreur, alors si vous en voyez encore, faites moi en part ! Merci.**

Bonjour, bonjour ^^

Je sais, vous vous dîtes « qui c'est celle là ? », ben moi, c'est eclipse1995. Ceci est ma première fan fic, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira…

Si vous pouviez me mettre des commentaires, même super négatif, du style « rentre chez toi pov'cloche », je serai la fille la plus heureuse au monde ^^ (au moins…)

Aller, je vous laisse déguster le massacre, même si ce n'est là que le prologue.

Les pensées des personnages sont entre guillemets.

Les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sensei, sauf le personnage principal

**Prologue**

Je m'abandonnais totalement à l'effet de vitesse. Malgré tout, une seule idée persistait. Il fallait que je les prévienne.

« Luffy ! Zoro ! Sanji ! »

**Fin du prologue**

Voilà, c'est le prologue. Les commentaires sont les bienvenues.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre relue et corrigé !**

Salut les gens !

Voila la suite de ma fiction. Concernant mes rythmes de poste, je suis en internat, alors pas avant 1 semaine minimum…

N'hésitez pas, des reviews pour la pov'cloche qui écrit cette histoire.

Les fautes d'orthographes, pour ça je suis désolée…

Les personnages sont à Oda-sensei, sauf le personnage principal.

**Chapitre 1**

La première chose qu'elle remarqua, c'était la dureté de son matelas. Bon, la qualité de sa literie, à l'internat, laissait à désirer, mais là, elle avait l'impression d'être couchée par terre. De plus les filles parlaient beaucoup ce matin. Enervée, elle ouvrit les yeux pour les refermés aussitôt. « Combien de fois devrai-je leur dire de ne PAS allumer la lumière à six heures du matin !». Elle les rouvrit plus lentement pour les fixer sur le magnifique ciel bleu au-dessus de sa tête.

« Hein ? »

Elle se releva rapidement, stupéfaite. Une vive douleur lui vrilla le crâne.

- Doucement, tu viens de faire une chute.

Un renne qui parle. Géniale. Elle s'évanouie de nouveau.

**-A-**

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux pour de bon, le renne avait ramené des amis. Des garçons et deux filles.

« Mais qu'est-ce que des garçons font dans ma chambre ? »

Ils la regardaient bizarrement. Elle se redressa en position assise, puis essaya de se remettre sur pied. Le sol tangua sous ses membres. L'une des deux jeunes filles, la brune, l'aida à se maintenir debout. Mais le sol tanguait vraiment, un peu comme si…

« Je suis sur un bateau ?! Mais qu'est- ce que je fais sur un bateau ? Et c'est qui eux ? »

Elle allait poser ces questions, mais un garçon brun coiffé d'un chapeau de paille la devança :

- Salut, t'es qui ?

Elle paniqua complètement.

-M-mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je suis où là d'abord ? Et puis t'es qui toi ! Pourquoi je suis pas à l'internat ?

- Ça serait plutôt à nous de te poser toutes ces questions. Tu crois qu'on a l'habitude de voir des jeunes filles tomber du ciel sur notre bateau tous les jours ?

Celui qui venait de parler avait les cheveux verts. Oui, verts ! Son camarade d'à côté était blond avec un sourcil enroulé et une mèche qui cachait son deuxième oeil. Pas loin, se tenait une rousse, la seconde femme du groupe. Elle avait un air suspicieux. Derrière elle, un jeune homme mat se tenait à la rambarde. Il n'avait aucun signe particulier, à par un nez capable de concurrencer celui de Cléopâtre. Le renne qui parle se tenait juste à côté. La brune qui l'avait rattrapé lui souriait gentiment. Le brun la regardait conne si elle était son nouveau jouet. Elle, elle était terrifiée et devais sûrement passer pour une hystérique

- Ben moi c'est Luffy, eux c'est Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Chopper et Robin. Et là t'es sur mon bateau pirate.

Ben oui, logique, comment n'avait-elle pas pu y penser plus tôt. C'est sur que tout le monde s'attend à se réveiller de bon matin sur un bateau pirate.

- Et toi, t'es qui ?

- Je, je m'appelle Laïla. Dis, comment j'ai atterris ici ?

- Atterris, c'est le bon mot. T'es tout simplement tombée du ciel. Mais tu viens d'où bordel ?

C'est la fille s'appelait Nami qui venait de prendre la parole.

- De l'internat de Darouby (vous connaissez pas ? Ben moi non plus…). Et ne me demande pas comment j'ai atterris là, j'en ai aucune idée. Vous n'allez pas me jeter à la mer au moins ?

A ces mots, le jeune homme blond «Sanji » pensa-t-elle, se précipita vers elle.

- Non, ma douce, loin de moi cette idée folle. Comment pourrait-on songer ne serait-ce qu'un instant à balancer une beauté telle que toi par-dessus bord !

En disant cela, il lui prit la main et la baisa. Main que sa propriétaire récupéra dans un sursaut.

- Je crois qu'elle ne t'aime pas, ero-cook.

- Ta gueule, Marimo de mes deux.

Ils se mirent alors à se battre, sous les yeux de plus en plus effarés de la jeune fille. Elle sentit une légère traction sur son t-shirt.

- Viens, suis moi.

Elle suivit le renne dans le bateau. Il la fit entrer dans une pièce qui devait servir d'infirmerie. Il la fit s'asseoir sur un lit et partit farfouiller dans un placard. Elle en profita pour détailler ses vêtements. Dieu merci, elle portait ceux de la veille, un t-shirt trop grand pour elle, un pantalon de survêtement et ses baskets. Aucune trace de son pyjama.

- Tiens, prend ça, ça calmera ta migraine et tes nausées.

- Merci, monsieur le renne.

- Arrête, baka, je n'aime pas du tout que l'on me remercie… Attend, comment tu sais que je suis un renne ? Et pas une belette ?

- T'as déjà vu une belette avec des cornes, toi ?

- Heu… non

- Bon. Pourquoi tu parles, d'ailleurs ?

- J'ai mangé le fruit Numa Numa.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Le Fruit de l'Humain

Elle le dévisagea, ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce qu'il disait.

-T'as une idée de comment j'ai atterris ici ?

- Non, aucune. Mais viens, suis moi. Les autres auront sûrement une idée.

Elle le suivit de nouveau jusqu'à une autre pièce, qu'elle identifia comme la cuisine. Tous étaient attablés, sauf Sanji qui s'activait derrière les fourneaux.

- Ne touche pas à ça, Luffy ! C'est pour Nami-swam, Robin-cham et Laïla-swam.

Elle s'assit, gênée, au milieu des autres. Sanji déposa assiette et plats devant eux. S'en suivit un joyeux capharnaüm. Luffy était apparemment un gros morfal, et il n'hésitait pas à piquer dans les assiettes des autres. Assiettes hardament défendues par leurs propriétaires. Le repas finis, Sanji se mit à la vaisselle, et tous les regards convergèrent vers Laïla.

- Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Quels sont tes derniers souvenirs avant que tu te réveils sur le pont du Merry ?

Luffy avait parlé d'une voix calme. Timidement, elle leva les yeux vers le jeune homme, et prit la parole.

- Je venais de finir ma journée de cours. J'ai mangé, puis je suis montée dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs. J'ai pris une douche, mis un pyjama et me suis couchée. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'été ici. On est où là, d'ailleurs ?

- Sur Grande Line. Je me présente, je suis Nami, la navigatrice. Tu viens d'où exactement ?

- De France, de Darouby pour être exacte.

- La France ? Elle est où cette île ?

- C'est pas une île. Puis, je connaîs pas Grande Line, c'est où, dans le Pacifique ?

- Le Pacifique, c'est le nom d'un cocktail, répondit Sanji. A moi, au faite, c'est Sanji, le maître coq, et ton humble serviteur, Laïla-swam !

Il avait un cœur à la place de l'œil en disant ça.

- Heu, d'accord, mais merci, ça ira. J'ai vraiment l'impression de débarquer sur une autre planète.

- Sanji, j'ai faim.

- Mais tu viens de manger !

- Oui, mais j'ai encore faim. Ben moi c'est Luffy, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Je suis le capitaine du bateau. Et là, se sont mes nakamas. Ah, au faite, je suis un homme élastique !

Il étira sa joue sur le côté. Laïla eu un mouvement de surprise. Elle était tombée où exactement ?

- Cool, une extra-terrestre. Ecoute, petite, je suis le formidable capitaine Usopp. Si tu es là en éclaireur pour ton Roi (des extra-terrestres), sache que moi et mes 8 000 hommes te mettront la pâté !

- OUAH, Usopp, tu est trop fort, dit Chopper, des étoiles dans les yeux

- Dit, Capitaine Usopp, tu les as mis où, tes 8 000 hommes, parce que le bateau, ben il n'est pas bien grand, et puis je croyais que c'était Luffy le capitaine.

- Mince, grillé, dit-il.

- En vérité, c'est notre canonnier et tireur d'élite. Moi, c'est Nico Robin, archéologue.

Cette jeune femme était plutôt discrète. Elle lui plu de suite.

- Dites, Robin, est-ce que vous avez déjà recensé des cas comme le mien ?

- Non, aucun. Puis moi, c'est « tu », d'accord. Tu ne semble pas avoir les même us et coutumes que nous. Faudrait que tu m'en parle un des ces jours.

La conversation continuait de bon train. Les pitreries de Luffy et les mensonges d'Usopp la mettaient petit à petit plus à l'aise. Le gars aux cheveux verts, lui, c'était tout simplement endormi, sous ses yeux étonnés vu le bruit qu'ils faisaient.

- T'en fait pas pour Zoro, il dort tout le temps. C'est notre épéiste.

Il portait en effet trios katanas à la hanche.

Ils auraient put passer des heures à parler comme ça. Du moins jusqu'au moment où un coup de feu retentit et qu'une masse tombe non loin du bateau, le secouant fortement et réveillant Zoro.

- Putain, je choppe celui qui vient de me réveiller, je le trucide sur place.

Il ne rigolait pas. Nami se précipita dehors, pour re-rentrer rapidement en hurlant.

- La Marine !

Ils se mirent tous sur pied, en alerte. Laïla ne bougea pas.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous paniquez ainsi, pourquoi l'armée vous en voudrait ?

- Mais t'es bouchée ou quoi ? Je te rappelle qu'on est des pirates, des PI-RA-TES, s'écria Zoro.

Elle blanchit brusquement « Merde, j'avais oublié ce détaille, mais où est-ce que je suis tombée ? »

**Fin du chapitre 1**

Voilà, voilà. Bon, c'est pas un roman ni le prochain best-seller, mais bon…

J'aimerais des reviews, même des mauvaises choses. Si vous avez des conseilles, surtout sur la mise en page, n'hésitait pas !

Bye.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre relu et corrigé ! Si vous voyez des fautes, merci de le signaler !**

Rebonjour tout le monde.

Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre

D'abord, quelques explications : pour le rating, j'ai mis cette histoire en M, et ce n'est pas pour rien. Mais vous verrez pourquoi plus tard. De plus, j'ai énormément de mal avec la mise en page, donc c'est pas tip-top.

Aller je vous laisse, avec (enfin) un peu d'action…

Chapitre un peu court, gomen.

**Chapitre 2**

Nami hurlait, les garçons courraient et Laïla flippait. Apparemment, Nami essayait de prendre le maximum de vitesse pour échapper à leurs poursuivants. Cela semblait perdu d'avance. Mais au lieu de s'en inquiéter, les garçons s'en réjouissaient. Le sourire de Luffy atteignait maintenant ses oreilles, tandis que le regard de Zoro devenait de plus en plus sadique.

- Laïla ?

- Oui, Nami ?

- Tu sais te battre ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tuer ?

- Heu…Nan

- Assassiner ?

- Nan

- Trucider ?

- Toujours nan

- Manier une épée ? Ronchonna Zoro

- Tu veux que je m'embroche avec ?

- Donner des coups de pied ? demanda Sanji

- Ils sont censés faire mal ?

- Projeter ou lancer des choses ? Usopp s'y mettait

- C'est censé toucher quelqu'un ?

- Oui.

- Ben non alors.

- Donner des coups de poing ?

Elle voyait battre une veine sur la tempe de Zoro.

- Assez pour faire mal à ma mère.

- Mais putain, tu sais te battre, au moins ?

- Non

- Et t'attendais quoi pour nous le dire, bordel !

- Que vous me posiez la question.

Là, elle cru vraiment que Zoro allait la tuer.

- Vas te planquer dans la calle, alors, lui conseilla Luffy.

- Ma tendre, veux-tu que je reste près de toi pour te protéger, demanda Sanji en mode love-love.

- SURTOUT PAS, heu… vas plutôt aider les autres, je serai à l'abri dans la calle. Mais pourquoi la Marine vous poursuit-elle ainsi ? Vous n'êtes que sept pourtant.

- Sa tête est mise à prix à 100 000 000 de Berry, lui annonça Robin, mais, même en étant dans la calle, tu risque de te faire tuer, tu le sais ça ?

- ROBIN, ne dis pas des choses pareils, hurla Chopper.

- N-ne t'inquiète pas, Chopper, U-Usopp le Brave va te protéger.

Il semblait plus terrifié qu'autre chose. Les Marines se rapprochaient de plus en plus,et leur bateau était immense comparé à celui de l'équipage. Les boulets de canon s'écrasaient en plus grand nombre autour d'eux. Elle se réfugiât dans la calle en vitesse.

**-A-**

Sur le pont, l'angoisse était à son comble. Le bâtiment de la Marine se rapprochait inéluctablement. Dès lors, le combat commença.

Luffy Gomu Gomu Noé (le verbe existe-t-il ?) ses adversaire, les faisant voler vers d'autre cieux, tout comme Sanji avec ses coups de pied. Robin, elle, faisait pousser des membres sur tous les Marines à porter de main. Chopper faisait des ravages sous sa forme humaine, Nami électrocutait tout le monde, Usopp se cachait dans un coin. Zoro, lui, tranchait, découpait, et cisailler tout ce qui lui passer sous la main. Bref, c'était un véritable carnage sur le pont de la Marine. Tout à son travail, Zoro trancha élégamment la tête d'un homme, l'estomac d'un autre, éborgna le troisième et failli tuer Sanji en quatrième.

- Bordel, sabreur à la con, tu pourrais pas faire gaffe de temps en temps ! Mais, j'oubliais, un rustre comme toi est incapable de se contrôler en plein combat.

- Répète un peu, cuisinier de bas étage !

Leur dispute dégénéra (comme d'habitude) et ils se mirent à se taper dessus. C'est sûrement ce qui les empêcha de voir un Marine se glisser doucement sue leur bateau.

**-A-**

Dans la calle, Laïla avait entouré de ses bras ses genoux et posé son menton dessus.

« On récapitule : je m'endors à l'internat pour me réveiller sur un bateau pirate dont la tête du capitaine est mise à prix. Sur ce bateau, il y a un renne qui parle médecin de bord, une navigatrice fêlée et violente, un canonnier menteur et trouillard, une archéologue très terre-à-terre, un épéiste dormeur et sanguinaire, un cuisinier obsédé et un capitaine complètement gamin. De plus, ils n'ont aucune idée de comment j'ai atterris ici ni comment je pourrais en repartir. Putain, on se croirait dans un film de Tim Burton »

Complètement perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas venir vers elle. Par instinct, elle se mit pourtant debout, les yeux fixés sur la porte.

« Pourvu que se soit l'une des filles, pourvu que se soit l'une des filles, pourvu que… »

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à un homme d'un quarantaine d'année. Il était apparemment surpris de la trouver là.

- T'es qui toi ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? dit-il agressivement. Puis voyant son air passablement effrayé, il repris d'une voie plus douce :

- Tu ne fais pas partis de l'équipage, hein. Ces sales pirates t'on sûrement enlevée. Viens, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Il s'approcha et essaya de poser une main sur son épaule.

- Bas les pattes, cracha-t-elle

- Oï, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis un Marine, je ne te ferai aucun mal.

Il se rapprocha encore. Laïla, elle, paniqua définitivement.

- Je m'en branle que tu sois un Marine, un pirate ou le schtroumf à lunette ! Si je te dis « bas les pattes » c'est « bas les pattes ». En plus, pourquoi t'es là et pas entrain de te battre avec les autres, hein ?

- Mais je t'emmerde ! Si je suis là, d'abord, c'est parce que j'ai pris l'initiative de visiter ce bateau pendant que les autres font diversion pour voir si je n'y trouve rien de dangereux ou de précieux. A la place, j'ai trouvé une otage idiote !

- Ben tient ! Dis plutôt que t'étais trop terrifié pour te battre avec les autres ! Tu laisses tes compagnons se faire trucider pendant que toi, tu te caches ici ! Quelle belle preuve de bravoure !

- Ta gueule et suis-moi !

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais suivre une mauviette comme toi !

Le Marine commençait à s'énerver. Puis, brusquement, il se calma : « elle doit ressentir un début de syndrome de Stockholm, oui, ça doit être ça ! » pensa-t-il. Il essaya donc d'être plus gentil.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne me suis pas ? T'as aucune envie d'être ici, ça se voit.

- Parce que toi t'as envi d'être là, peut-être ? T'avais pas plus envie de partir courir derrière ce bateau que moi d'être dessus. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, bordel ? Et puis, pourquoi tu t'es engagé dans la Marine, hein ? Pour les femmes, l'honneur, la gloire, le fric ? En vérité, tu croyais rester tranquillement à ta base pour le reste de ta carrière. Mais voilà, maintenant tu te retrouves sur le bâtiment d'un gars qui a sur sa tête une prime qui dépasse tout l'argent que tu pourras te faire dans ta vie de minus. Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que, au final, le plus effrayé de nous deux, et ben c'est pas moi !

-… !

Le Marine s'était figé, stupéfait, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Bouche qu'il referma néanmoins, avant de faire demi-tour complètement abasourdit. Il repris le chemin inverse de tout à l'heure, remonta sur le pont, passa sur son bateau, devant un Sanji et un Zoro médusés, toujours dans la lune.

- Merde, ma petite Laïla d'amûûûr !

- Je savais qu'on aurais du la jeter par dessus bord dès le début, pesta Zoro.

Ils se précipitèrent néanmoins vers la calle, suivi de Chopper et de Robin qui passaient par là. Sanji ouvrit brusquement la porte de la calle, faisant sursauter une Laïla entière mais secouée.

- Laïla-swam ! Dieu merci, tu es vivante !

Elle leva des yeux fatigués vers lui, avant de s'évanouir.

**Fin du chapitre 2**

Bon, voila le 2e chapitre. Le troisième est beaucoup plus long, il sera posté la semaine prochaine.

Merci encore de me lire, laisser moi des reviews s'il vous plait.


	4. Chapter 3

**Corrigé !**

Bonjour, bonjour ^^

Je vais commencer par m'excuser du retard pris sans raison valable… Vous pouvez me gronder ^^

Bon sinon, me voila de retour avec un chapitre 3 assez long, avec de l'action au rendez-vous.

Réponses aux reviews : Je voudrais commencer par remercier tout mes reviewers, qui m'ont permit de continuer cette histoire. Cette histoire n'est pas prête d'être finie et elle est plus complexe que je me l'imaginais.

Bon, je vous laisse ^^

**Chapitre 3**

- Qu'es-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Pourquoi elle s'est évanouie ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ou fait au marine ?

- Elle a subi une trop forte pression émotionnelle, son cerveau s'est mis en pose.

- Elle n'est pas la seule. J'ai entendue dire que le Marine qu'elle a du croiser revient sur son premier rêve : ouvrir un élevage de lapins nains. Pourtant il allait être promut.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a dit ou fait?

Laïla entendait les voix comme à travers un voile d'eau. Elle fut étonnée de sentir sous elle le matelas d'un lit. Brusquement, les souvenirs de la journée lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle se redressa, mit ses baskets et se dirigea vers la cuisine. En sortant de la chambre, elle remarqua quelque chose. Quelque chose qui n'était pas là tout à l'heure.

"Mon sac ? Mais qu'est-ce que mon sac de cours fait ici ?"

En l'ouvrant, elle découvrit qu'il était plein de vêtements à elle, de produits d'entretient corporel et...

"Mon portable et mon MP3 ! C'est quoi c'délire ?"

Reléguant l'histoire de son sac de cours plein de vêtements dans un coin de son esprit, elle débarqua dans la cuisine occupée seulement par Sanji.

- Laïla-swam ! Tu t'es rétablie ! Tiens, prends ton repas de l'amour préparé uniquement pour toi !

- Heu..., merci Sanji, mais tu sais, tu n'es pas obliger de te casser ainsi la tête pour moi.

- Oh, Laïla-chan, c'est un plaisir de cuisiner pour une beauté telle que toi !

Elle hésitait vraiment entre la gêne, la honte et le plaisir. Elle trouvait Sanji lourd et un peu trop entreprenant, mais ça avait ses bons côtés. Laïla s'attabla et se mit à manger à vitesse grand V. Puis elle insista pour faire la vaisselle, "Non, Laïla-swan, ça va abîmer tes belles mains !", qu'elle fit lentement repassant en boucle les derniers événements. Puis elle monta sur le pont, noyé sous les rayons du soleil couchant. Luffy était sur la tête de Merry, Nami était en train de dessiner ses cartes, Robin lisait, Zoro dormait et Usopp et Chopper étaient plongés dans une activité ténébreuse. Elle resta là plusieurs minutes, appréciant la caresse des derniers rayons du soleil. Le coucher de l'astre a toujours été son moment préféré de la journée. Elle pouvait le regarder du début à la fin sans jamais s'en lasser. Elle se laissa aller, complètement plongée dans ses pensées. Elle se détendit tant et si bien qu'elle sursauta lorsque que Luffy apparut devant elle. La jeune fille ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher.

- Laïla ! T'es debout !

Elle sourit.

- Oui Luffy, je me sens beaucoup mieux.

- Je n'en doute pas, dit Robin. Pourrais-tu nous raconter ce qu'il c'est passé avec le Marine ?

Laïla se figea, la vérité, c'est qu'elle avait tout dit sans réfléchir, trop prise par sa colère pour préméditer ses paroles.

- Euh je… Je crois que je lui ai dit ce qu'il refusait de s'avouer à lui même.Ça a dut faire mal.

- Assez pour qu'il se reconvertisse en éleveur de lapins nains en tout cas, philosopha Nami, qui venait d'arriver.

"Eleveur de lapins nains?"

Laïla cligna des yeux, abasourdit.

- Oy, Nami, quand arriverons-nous sur la prochaine île?

- Demain matin, normalement.

- Kya, enfin !

- Laïla, suis moi, tu vas dormir avec Robin et moi.

- Encore heureux, me vois pas dormir avec les garçons !

La conversation continua ainsi un bon moment, avant que les filles n'aillent se coucher, suivit de Luffy, Chopper et Sanji. Seuls restèrent Laïla, Zoro et Usopp. Ce dernier monta à la vigie, l'autre partit s'entraîner, et la dernière s'accouda au bastingage pour regarder les étoiles et la lune. Le ciel était dégagé, sans aucuns nuages. Une faible brise soulevait les quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux blonds, entortillés dans un chignon merdique. Elle n'avait pas froid, et aurait pu rester là des heures. Elle était triste de n'avoir pu voir le coucher du soleil. La jeune fille n'en avait raté aucuns depuis près de trois mois. Mais elle bloqua les souvenirs douloureux qui remontaient. Ne pas penser aux éléments qui fâchent, c'était son "fils rouge" depuis si longtemps. Mais ces éléments blessent tout de même, ce qui les rendait plus difficile à repousser.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher, il est tard et tu as eu une dure journée. En plus, vu que t'es une fragile, tu vas chopper la crève...

Laïla se tourna vers Zoro qui venait de parler. Il avait repris ses exercices, l'ignorant de nouveau.

"Ben c'était sa minute "gentillesse" du jour. Comment peut-il soulever des altères aussi lourdes?"

Elle l'écouta néanmoins, et partit se coucher sur le matelas qui lui était réservé dans la chambre des filles. Elle ne dormit presque pas cette nuit là.

**-A-**

Le lendemain, c'était l'effervescence sur le bateau. Nami, autorité suprême, faisait les groupes, à qui se chargeait de la nourriture, à qui devait faire les courses de menu fretin.

- Bon, tout le monde a compris ?

- Je veux de la viande!

- Oui, t'en auras Luffy.

- Beaucoup de viande !

- On gère. Bon, sinon, Laïla, que vas tu faire ?

- J'ai de l'argent, je vais flâner en ville.

En effet, ses euros étaient devenus des berrys, et elle comptait bien en profiter. L'île apparaissait petit à petit. Elle comportait une ville avec un port, et c'était tout, le reste était plutôt montagneux et vert d'arbres. Ils accostèrent, se répartirent en groupe et filèrent, sauf Robin, qui surveillait le bateau. Laïla flânait, ouvrant grand les yeux pour ne rien rater des gens et des échoppes, des habitations et des couleurs. Elle arriva finalement sur une grande place, où se tenait une foire aux bestiaux. Veaux, vaches, cochons, poulets, tous les animaux vivants possibles et inimaginables se tenaient là. Mais l'attraction qui attirait le plus de monde, était un énorme enclos, où se tenait à l'intérieur une dizaine de chevaux agités. Autour les gens hurlaient, pariaient, s'engueulaient. Elle se dirigea vers une jeune femme et lui demanda.

- Que se passe-t-il, ici ?

- Tu vois les chevaux au milieu ? Au top, tu rentres dans l'enclos, et tu essayes de passer le licol à l'un d'entre eux. Tu as deux minutes pour y arriver, et le cheval que tu tiendras t'appartiendra. Si tu y arrives, bien sûr, pouffa-t-elle.

Dégoûtée de ce jeu, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un jeu de rodéo, elle scruta les chevaux. Tous assez jeunes, les yeux fous, ils semblaient voir des Hommes pour la première fois. Des juments hennissaient comme des folles, des étalons se battaient. Tous sauf un. Laïla le regarda bien et...

"Merde, mais qu'est ce qu'il fou là, lui, NON, non, tu peux pas être là, non..."

L'étalon, un isabelle, était la proie de la plupart des hommes autour d'elle. La jeune fille tremblait, de colère ou de peur, sûrement un mélange des deux. Sans réfléchir, aveuglée par le corps massif de l'animal, elle prit un licol et se positionna.

- Abandonne, gamine, tu vas te faire écraser !

Elle n'écoutait pas, son cœur, qui s'était arrêter lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, battait maintenant à cent à l'heure. Le bruit de ce son emplissait ses oreilles, occultant tout les cris de la foule derrière elle. Laïla se mit en place sous les rires des autres candidats et de la foule.

- Eh, petite, si t'as un peu de chance, t'auras le poney, là-bas !

- Tu parles, je suis sûre qu'elle ne distingue même pas un cheval d'un âne !

Puis le top fut donné. Les hommes bondirent dans l'arène, et se précipitèrent vers les chevaux. Ces derniers ruaient, cabraient, galopaient à en perdre haleine. L'étalon, lui ne bougeaient toujours pas. Jusqu'au moment où un homme eu l'audace de s'en approcher un peu plus. Jusqu'à maintenant, la plupart avaient tournés autour, attendant le moment propice. L'isabelle se contenta de lui mettre un coup avec un seul de ses sabots. Il retomba derrière la lisse. Un deuxième tenta sa chance et subi le même sort. Lassé, le cheval changea alors de tactique : il se mit à attaquer tout ce qui bouge. Coups de dents, de sabots, de tête, de flancs. Les hommes résistèrent, puis finirent par abandonner, effrayés. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle entra en scène.

**-A-**

Tous les membres de l'équipage s'étaient retrouvés au bateau à l'heure dite. Même Zoro, qui avait été récupéré par Nami sur la route.

- Où est Laïla-swan ? demanda Sanji.

- Elle a dût se perdre ou oublier l'heure.

Ils partirent donc à sa recherche. Ils finirent par arriver sur la place et à assister à la boucherie de l'étalon.

- Ça m'étonnerais qu'elle soit là, ce n'est pas un spectacle qu'elle aimerait, déclara Sanji, sûr de lui.

Du moins, jusqu'à voir Laïla pénétrer dans l'arène...

**-A-**

Elle entra dans l'arène, le regard fixé sur le cheval écumant de sang et de rage. L'étalon la fixait sans la voir, les oreilles rabattues en arrière. Se tenant droite, en face de lui, de manière à ce que son odeur lui parvienne, elle parla, espérant le ramener à la raison.

- T'as causé des dégâts ici, mon beau. Mais bon, ils l'avaient cherché aussi. Ne te laisse pas aveugler, suis ma voix, viens. Viens, mon beau, viens. Ola, viens...

A aucuns moments elle n'arrêta de le fixer ou de lui parler. Même quand la foule la siffla et la hua. Même quand elle entendit le "Laïla" de Luffy. Elle connaissait le cheval, et elle savait qu'elle était sa seule chance. Et elle savait qu'il le savait. Mais il était si énervé qu'elle doutait qu'il la reconnaisse. Mais le cheval tourna la tête vers elle, les oreilles maintenant en avant. Elle sourit, mais n'arrêta pas de parler. Et il lui répondit par ce grognement si particulier, cet hennissement étouffé qu'elle connaissait si bien. Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, d'abords pas après pas, puis Laïla se jeta carrément autour de l'encolure de l'étalon, l'enlaçant. Le cheval la rapprocha de lui doucement. Il fut le seul à remarquer les larmes s'échappant de ses yeux.

- Oh putain, mon beau. Putain, putain, putain. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Oh, putain, Lingo, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

**-A-**

L'équipage des mugiwara la regarda faire sortir le cheval après lui avoir passé le licol. La foule s'écarta prudemment, maintenant silencieusement.

- Bien joué, jeune fille.

- Ouais, franchement, bravo.

Puis les applaudissements commencèrent et s'amplifièrent. Mais ni la fille ni l'étalon n'y prirent garde. Ils s'avancèrent, et disparurent en direction du port.

**-A-**

Ils arrivèrent devant le bateau, où se tenait l'équipage au grand complet. Laïla fit arrêter Lingo et lui dit en détachant son licol.

-Un bateau, c'est pas un endroit pour un cheval. Fuis, aussi loin que tu peux. Ma dette est payée, désormais.

Des images de CE jour là lui revinrent en tête. Elle serra les dents, et donna un coup sur la croupe de l'animal, qui s'élança et disparut. Elle monta sur le bateau, sous les yeux de l'équipage abasourdit, et partit s'enfermer dans la chambre des filles.

**-A-**

Ils prirent la mer une heure après. Laïla sortit à ce moment là de la cabine.

- C'était qui, ce cheval ? Demanda Luffy.

- Mais t'es folle, t'as vraiment rien dans le crâne, baka, il t'aurait tué sans difficulté ! s'écria Zoro.

- C'est, c'est un vieil ami, murmura t'elle. Et puis même, un cheval est fait pour être libre, ou du moins pour être bien traité. Ce n'aurait pas était le cas avec ces hommes. Il l'aurait cassé, brisé. Je l'ai sortit de là point final.

- Mais...

- Mais rien du tout, Nami.

Elle partit s'isoler sur un coin du pont. La voile prenait bien le vent, ils avançaient bien en direction de la prochaine île. Laïla regardait pensivement celle qu'ils quittaient.

"Cours, bébé, cours, et ne t'arrête pas."

Ses pensées divaguaient, elle voyait le cheval galoper, elle entendait le bruit de ses sabots heurtant en rythme le sol. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur ces images fugaces. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ils passèrent près de la dernière pointe de l'île, s'élançant tous vers la mer, tranquillement. Du moins, jusqu'au moment ou des bruits de sabots retentirent. Ils levèrent la tête juste à temps pour voir Lingo sauter du promontoire. Il resta un moment en l'air, et retomba sur le pont du bateau pour se tourner vers la jeune fille. Chopper pris la parole pour faire la traduction :

- Toute seule sur un bateau pirate ? Hors de question, ma belle. Tu vas te faire tuer sans moi. Je reprends mon rôle de cheval-ange-gardien.

- Non, Lingo, j'ai fini de payer ma dette envers toi, pour ton aide il y a trois mois. Vas-t-en, un bateau n'est pas un endroit pour un cheval.

- Non, c'est toi qui te la ferme et qui écoute. Je te serai toujours redevable pour ce que tu m'as apporté. J'ai pris des provisions. Et puis même, quel cheval je serais si je laissais tomber ma cavalière.

Laïla l'attrapa et le serra très fort contre elle.

**Fin Chapitre 3**

Je suis désolée pour le retard, c'est inexcusable.


	5. Chapter 4

**Corrigé !**

Bonjour, bonjour ^^

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 4 et nos héros préférés ^^. J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire :

Je suis déçue du peu de rewiew qu'a reçus mon dernier chapitre. Je vous boude.

A la fin de ce chapitre, retrouvez en exclusivité les RAR.

Ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition, avec peu d'action, mais permettant de ralentir un peu le rythme et de connaître mieux mon personnage principal qu'est Laïla.

Voila, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre.

Et J'AIME, voir J'ADORE les rewiews.

**Chapitre 4**

Les mugiwara, Laïla et Lingo se dirigeaient depuis près de trois jours vers la prochaine île. La jeune fille avait petit à petit creusée son trou, aidée d'un étalon isabelle fort entreprenant. Ce dernier avait apporté avec lui de la nourriture pour trois semaines. Apparemment, les hommes de la ville voisine les avaient pris en amitié, et ce fut juste si ils arrivèrent à fixer les quatre gros sacs de paille et un sac d'avoine sur son dos. Lingo était fier de son coup, d'après Chopper. A sa grande surprise, l'adolescente n'eue pas à batailler ferme pour garder le cheval.

- Imagine, tu pourras te battre de son dos et faire la messagère ! Trop cool !

Luffy n'y voyait que des avantages.

- J'ai une très mauvaise assiette, je risque plus de tomber que de faire des ravages. Par contre, messagère je veux bien, y a moins de risque de chute.

Lorsqu'elle ne passait pas son temps avec Lingo, elle le passait avec Robin, à qui elle expliquait l'histoire et les coutumes de son monde. Ce fut de grands moments (allez expliquer, vous, à un extra-terrestre, la guerre froide et autre révolutions industrielles, sans livre d'histoire, lorsque Monsieur veut des dates précises et des noms barbares), surtout que Sanji venait les interrompre toutes les deux minutes pour une chose ou une autre.

- Un cocktail, mes oiseaux des îles ?

- Vous n'avez pas froid, mes fleurs des champs ?

Enervée, Laïla finit par barricader la porte. Le soir, ils mangeaient tous ensemble, en écoutant les histoires d'Usopp. Elle avait réussi à convaincre le cuisinier de lui laisser faire la vaisselle un soir sur deux. Elle prit même son tour de vigie, sous les yeux d'un Lingo étonné. Elle avait demandé à Chopper d'arrêter de traduire tous ce que son cheval disait. Ca l'énervait, à force.

Un soir, lorsqu'ils furent tous attablés, Nami fit LA grande annonce :

- On arrivera sur l'île dans environs une semaine.

Les cris de joie de l'équipage furent unanimes, mais vite interrompu par une affirmation de Luffy.

- Ce sera l'île de la viande.

- Voyons, Luffy, elle n'existe pas, cette île, répondit sa navigatrice.

La dispute prit une tournure inévitable, et Luffy finit tout bosselé à la fin.

- Vous me rappeler le conte d'Hansel et Gretel, fit Laïla.

- C'est quoi ça, c'est pas trop grave comme maladie ?

- Non, Luffy, c'est un conte de chez moi.

- Aller, raconte-le nous, s'il te plait ! Supplia Chopper.

A son plus grand étonnement, Sanji s'assit, arrêtant sa vaisselle, et même Zoro semblait plus attentif.

- Bon, c'est l'histoire d'un frère et d'une sœur, nommés Hansel et Gretel…

Le conte des deux enfants et de la maison en confiserie les passionnât. Le public était attentif, il faut dire que Laïla avait de l'entraînement avec sa horde de petits cousins. A la fin du conte, Usopp poussa un sifflement admiratif, Luffy souriait à pleine dent et Zoro ne dormait même pas.

- Ouah, Laïla, je ne te savais pas aussi douée pour raconter des histoires, tu es presque aussi forte que moi, le Capitaine Usopp.

- Une autre, supplia Chopper.

Alors elle continua à raconter. Le petit Chaperon Rouge, la Belle au Bois Dormant, la Petite Sirène, tous les contes pour enfant y passèrent ce soir là.

La routine continua, tous les soirs, Laïla racontait des histoires à un public toujours, et même plus, enthousiaste. Après les contes pour enfants, les mythes grecs et égyptiens vinrent. Ensuite, elle passa à des histoires plus longues, mais seulement une par soir : au palmarès, le Seigneur des Anneaux, Eragon, Narnia et Pirates des Caraïbes, qui les fit beaucoup rire. Elle en avait des tas en stock, mais la vie n'aime pas voir ses protagonistes s'enfermer dans une routine si monotone.

**-A-**

Un matin, après plus d'une semaine passée en mer, Laïla enfila son éternel pantalon de survêt, son t-shirt XXL et ses vieilles baskets. Sa réserve de vêtement ne s'épuisait pas. Apparemment, son sac avait un truc, elle en sortait tous ce qu'elle désirait. Autre chose remarquable, son portable et son MP3 ne perdaient pas de batterie, mais elle décida de ne pas se poser de question. Elle se rendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle y trouva Nami, attablée devant un bol de lait.

- Dit, tu pourrais faire un effort, ces vêtements ne sont pas DU TOUT féminins.

Elle eu un pale sourire en dévisageant la navigatrice et sa jupe (trop) courte.

- Oui, mais ils sont pratiques et confortables.

Elle bu tranquillement son chocolat au lait, fit la vaisselle sous les yeux d'un Sanji affligé mais ne disant plus rien. Ensuite, elle monta sur le pont. Zoro y faisait son entraînement matinal et Luffy était sur la tête de Merry. Tout semblait calme. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle oppressée ainsi ? Lingo aussi semblait nerveux. Il trépignait sur le pont, couvert de suer, les naseaux dilatés. Elle s'en approcha pour le flatter, mais il encensa violemment. L'adolescente leva les yeux vers le ciel. Pas de vent, pas de nuage, son cheval nerveux…

- NAMI, rugit-elle, viens voir, vite !

Les deux hommes présents sur le pont la regardèrent avec étonnement. Nami arriva, énervée que quelqu'un eu l'audace de la déranger alors qu'elle traçait ses précieuses cartes

- QUOI, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives ?

- Tu sens rien dans l'air, ou plutôt le manque d'air ?

Nami resta immobile un instant, puis cligna des yeux et se tourna vers Laïla.

- Si, le temps est lourd, la pression a changée, comme si…

- Il y allait avoir un orage, oui.

- Comment tu l'as su ? Demanda la navigatrice, intriguée.

- Lingo. Il est nerveux. L'air est lourd. L'un plus l'autre… En plus, elle risque d'être violente car, d'une certaine manière, je la sens moi aussi. Et puis Bébé ne se mettrait pas en sueur pour trois gouttes de pluie…

- Pas faux. Bon, alors, TOUT LE MONDE SUR LE PONT. Ben, Laïla, pourquoi t'es par terre ?

- T'as crié trop fort, tu l'as assommée, baka, dit, ou plutôt ronchonna Zoro.

Une fois Laïla debout, Nami donna ses directives et se fut le branle-bas de combat sur le bateau. Assez douée en escalade, l'adolescente dû monter plusieurs fois aux cordages pour défaire les nœuds que Luffy et Zoro faisaient dans un trop grand excès de zèle.

Puis, en quelques minutes, le ciel se couvrit, le vent se leva et les vagues prirent de l'envergure. Laïla dû convaincre Lingo de se réfugier dans la calle du Merry. Le bateau tanguait de plus en plus, faisant glisser ses occupants sur le pont comme sur une patinoire. Lorsque la pluie se mit à tomber, les mugiwara en avaient déjà marre. Les fortes rafales rabattaient l'eau de la mer sur eux. Plusieurs fois Chopper et Luffy tombèrent à l'eau, et plusieurs fois Zoro dû plonger pour les rattraper.

Tout aurait pu continuer ainsi dans le meilleur des mondes si la pluie ne s'était pas brusquement changée en grêle. Des morceaux de glace des fois aussi gros qu'un ballon de foot, se mirent à s'abattre sur le Merry. D'un commun d'accord, ils se réfugièrent tous à l'intérieur. Se fut juste si Nami réussi à sortir cette phrase :

- Ile en vue, on y est enfin !

**-A-**

L'île était magnifique. D'après Nami, il s'agissait d'une île estivale. Pour Laïla, qui ne voyageait pas beaucoup, c'était comme le paradis sur terre. Elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une île des Caraïbes, avec plages de sable blanc et cocotiers. Après avoir accostés, chacun vaqua à des occupations diverses : Nami et Robin bronzaient, Sanji faisait le plein de provision, Zoro dormait et Luffy, Chopper et Usopp s'amusaient comme des gamins. Laïla, elle, s'occupait de Lingo. L'étalon ne tenait pas en place, son envie de se défouler les membres après deux semaines passées en mer se comprenait. Laïla avait envie de le monter, mais elle ne possédait qu'un licol, et ça risquait d'être dangereux, connaissant l'étalon et sa joie naturelle de vivre.

- Ben, Laïla, pourquoi tu montes pas sur Lingo ?

- Ben, heu, Luffy, j'ai qu'un licol, c'est dangereux, surtout avec lui !

- Mais non, vas-y je te dis !

Laïla prit son courage à deux mains, forma des rênes en accrochant les deux parties de la longe au licol, conduisit le cheval jusqu'à une pierre et se mit en selle avec une grâce digne d'un éléphant constipé. Elle mit son cheval en route, et partit pour une ballade au pas et au petit trot. Le cheval semblait content de se détendre ainsi, et Laïla de retrouver un semblant de calme. Au moment de faire demi-tour, elle repéra sur la plage, des noix de coco et des patates douces. Une idée lui vint, et elle en remplit son sac. Elle se remit en selle, et observa un moment la mer. Finalement, elle remit Lingo au pas. Ou, du moins, elle essaya. L'étalon prit le grand galop, et fonça vers les autres. Laïla fut projetée sur l'encolure, et dû se remettre d'aplomb pour pouvoir, enfin, profiter de l'effet de vitesse. L'étalon volait littéralement, projetant autour de lui des nuées de sable. Et ce fut l'image d'un fier cheval et de sa cavalière qu'eurent les mugiwara lorsqu'ils virent arriver Laïla. Elle réussi à stopper le cheval à quelques pas devant eux, complètement essoufflée. Elle descendit souplement, pour une fois, et se laissa choir sur le sol.

- Bah dis donc, on dirait que tu viens de courir un cent mètres, s'exclafa Usopp.

- Je t'emmerde, Usopp.

Elle les rejoignit sur le sable pour un repas mémorable de poissons grillés. Nami leur avait assuré que le log-pose serait rechargé le lendemain matin. Lingo, lui s'occupa de l'animation : après avoir essayer de boire de l'eau de mer, malheureusement trop salée pour lui, il se mit à batifoler comme un fou, enchaînant coups de cul, départs brusques au galop et sauts de mouton, sous les yeux écarquillés de Luffy, qui comprenait maintenant les peurs de sa nouvelle camarade.

Après avoir admiré comme il se doit un coucher de soleil somptueux, ils se couchèrent et se préparèrent pour une nuit à la belle étoile. Laïla s'était éloignée en se rapprochant du bord de l'eau. Elle y laissa tremper ses pieds. L'eau était agréablement tiède. Elle aurait put rester là des heures, si Zoro ne s'était pas rapproché d'elle.

-Bon, tu comptes venir te coucher un jour, ou tu préfères rester là sans protection ?

Malheureusement pour lui, elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Elle sursauta, et perdit l'équilibre. Par pur réflexe, elle s'accrocha à Zoro, le faisant basculer à son tour. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous deux alongés dans l'eau, trempés.

- Putain de merde, tu fais chier, tu pourrais… Mais pourquoi tu rigoles ?

En effet, l'adolescente était pliée en deux de rire. Et à chaque fois qu'elle regardait Zoro, ça empirait.

- T'as, t'as… Mouhaha, t'as un…mouhaha, t'as un crabe dans les cheveux, Zoro !

Le jeune homme l'enleva prestement en bougonnant. Mais le sourire sur son visage démentait ses propos. Il préférait voir la jeune fille comme ça que regardant tristement son coucher de soleil.

**-A-**

Ce fut deux jours après avoir repris la mer que Laïla put mettre son plan à exécution. Elle réussi, on ne sait trop comment, à virer Sanji de sa cuisine, en utilisant un argument imparable selon ce dernier « elle m'as dit qu'elle me bouderai sinon… » et se mit à la confection du repas. Enfin, plutôt de celle du dessert. Au menu, gâteau à la noix de coco et à la patate douce*. L'adolescente n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait nommer une cuisinière modelle : elle savait faire cuire des pâtes. Par contre, les gâteaux, elle gérait à peu près.

Pour elle, le moment du repas fut le plus dur. Mais le gâteau devait être bon, vu la vitesse à laquelle ils l'avalèrent. Rien à dire, à par qu'elle avait retrouvée ici, un semblant de vie normal, ce qu'elle avait perdu chez elle depuis près de trois mois. Après, elle partit prendre son tour de vigie, en espérant profondément être bientôt arrivée à la prochaine île, pour vivre de nouvelles aventures avec ses nouveaux amis, car oui, elle les considérait plus ou moins comme ses amis. Mais elle n'aurait pas autant prié si elle avait su ce qui l'attendait sur la prochaine île.

**Fin**

* Je vous jure c'est très bon !

Bon, voila un chapitre assez long, et pas très intéressant, je vous l'accorde.

Et maintenant, comme promis, les RAR :

**VegetaYouShoulveComeOver** : un grand merci pour tes encouragements et ton soutient sans faille. Tu vois qu'il est pas méchant, Zoro ^^.

**Kitsu** : je fait dorénavant plus attention aux fautes, mais c'est pas encore ça il parait ^^'

**Ninii-chan :** Je te remercie pour tes encouragements, et cette histoire n'est pas prête d'être finie, croyait moi.

**Abime : **La manière de répondre de Laïla te plais ? Attends bien le prochain chapitre, tu ne seras pas déçu xD.


	6. Chapter 5

**Corrigé !**

Bonjour tout le monde

Je sais, j'en ai mis du temps. Mais ce chapitre n'a pas voulu sortir comme je le souhaitais. J'ai été prise du syndrome de la page blanche, et je dois ce chapitre à Shiver de The GazettE.

VegetaYouShouldComeOver me dit aussi de vous dire qu'elle déménage et n'aura plus Internet pendant un petit moment. Elle s'excuse du retard et vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes.

Lisez, et, s'il vous plait, j'ai vraiment besoin de vos conseilles, j'ai l'impression de vous emmerder avec cette histoire.

**Chapitre 5**

Laïla regardait fixement l'île qui se rapprochait d'eux. Leur voyage avait repris depuis deux semaines, et le manque de nourriture et d'exercice se faisait ressentir. Pendant le voyage, elle s'était fortement rapprochée de Robin, avec qui elle partageait une grande passion pour la lecture. Elles pouvaient passer des heures à parler des livres que Robin passait à l'adolescente. Luffy et Usopp lui avaient aussi appris à pêcher, pour le plus grand damne de Nami et Zoro, qui voyaient dans ces moments là en elle une fouteuse d'emmerde.

L'île était assez petite, mais possédait une ville importante. On y voyait de nombreux bateaux ancrés au port, et certains devaient sans doute appartenir à des pirates. Comme d'habitude, Nami avait distribué les rôles. Sanji resterait sur le bateau, Chopper et Robin iraient chercher des herbes et des livres, tandis que Usopp, Zoro et Luffy partiraient à la recherche de nourriture. Nami ferait le tour des environs et Laïla se chargerait de la nourriture pour son cheval.

- Bien, rendez-vous ici ce soir, à six heures tapantes. Celui qui manque à l'appel, vous voulez même pas savoir ce qui va lui arriver…

Sur ces paroles, elle jeta un regard meurtrier à Zoro, et un regard en coin à Laïla. Elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à traîner. Elle partit donc d'un bon pas vers le centre-ville. Elle avait deux heures, c'était largement suffisant. Elle prit Lingo avec elle, sûre et certaine qu'elle en aurait besoins pour charger ses affaires une fois achetées. Contrairement à la ville où elle avait trouvée l'étalon, celle-ci était sombre et fermée. Les rues étaient étroites et sombres, très malodorantes. La boutique animalière ne fût pas difficile à dénicher. En effet, ce qui semblait être un perroquet ramettait les clients.

- Paaaar iciiiiiii, vous trrrrouverez touuuut ce qui faut pourrrr vos animaux !

Elle entra, et ressortit une heure plus tard avec de l'avoine et une cargaison de foin, pour au moins un petit moment. Elle en avait aussi profité pour prendre une bride en cuir noir magnifique. Elle aurait voulu prendre une selle avec, mais ça lui paraissait beaucoup d'un coup. De plus, étonnée, elle avait remarquée que son argent ne diminuait pas. Soit ses frais étaient pris en compte, soit le faite qu'elle achetait ce dont elle avait besoins faisait parti de l'offre Et elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle chargea tout ses achats sur le dos de Lingo, et retourna au bateau pour les y déposer. Constatant qu'il lui restait du temps, elle partit en vadrouille, laissant cette fois l'étalon au bateau. Les rues de la ville, en dehors de la rue principale, étaient assez étroites et sombres. Elle s'y sentait oppressée. Elle déambula ainsi une bonne demi-heure, et finit par rentrer dans une taverne assez fréquentée, complètement assoiffée. Elle le regretta aussitôt. Le bar était majoritairement skouater par des pirates. Elle réussi néanmoins à se faufiler jusqu'au comptoir, et commanda un jus de fruit quelconque. Le barman et les clients la regardèrent bizarrement, mais ne préférèrent pas faire de commentaire, dès fois qu'elle soit la seconde du Capitaine Trucmuche, assoiffé de sang et tortionnaire au possible. Laïla regardait autour d'elle : la plupart des pirates présents étaient saoul, mais ne la regardaient pas, trop occupés à draguer les serveuses pulpeuses et impudique. Elle but d'une traite son jus d'orange, et partit de suite après avoir payée l'addition. Voyant l'heure, elle se dépêcha de retourner vers le Merry. Mais en chemin, des éclats de voix lui parvinrent. Elle obliqua en leur direction et tomba sur Zoro, Luffy et Usopp.

- Alors, petit avorton, tu as osé provoquer le Graaand Capitaine Tibount ! Tu vas mourir !

Le Grand Capitaine Tibount était en effet grand : il avoisinait les trois mètres. Apparemment, Luffy n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était assez costaux pour le réduire en poussière d'une pichenette, car il lui répondit.

- Quel grand capitaine ?

Ledit Tibount commençait sérieusement à virer au rouge.

- Moi, abruti au chapeau de paille, pour ton impertinence tu vas mourir !

Les hommes derrière lui, qui devaient être son équipage, se mirent à l'encourager, et à siffler les mugiwara. Ce qui déplut fortement à Zoro, qui commença à dégainer ses katanas.

- Bouh j'ai peur, maman au secours ! Pouffa le géant

Luffy s'était lui aussi mis en position de combat. Usopp, lui, s'était caché derrière Zoro, en tremblant comme une feuille.

- L…les gars, y…y sont plus nombreux que nous, re…retournons au bateau, hein. Puis faudrait pas mettre Nami en colère !

Laïla regardait la scène, fascinée et terrifiée. La foule devenait de plus en plus compacte, et ce qui devais arriver arriva : elle se retrouva poussée au milieu, et se cogna à Usopp en titubant. Ce dernier la regarda d'un air passablement effrayé, Zoro, lui, semblait ennuyé et Luffy heureux.

- Laïla ! Mais où étais tu donc passée ? Tu viens t'amuser avec nous ?

Non, la jeune fille n'arrivait vraiment pas à voir ce qu'il y avait d'amusant dans cette situation. Elle était coincé entre une foule survoltée, un équipage de fous furieux sanguinaires qui voulait défoncer trois, enfin quatre avec elle, personnes sans défense. Pour une fois, elle était vraiment de l'avis d'Usopp.

- C'est vrai, où étais-tu passée ? Continua-t-il, on te cherchait partout avec Zoro, on avait peur que tu te sois perdue.

- Oh, chapeau de paille !

- Puis il faut faire attention, on sait jamais ce qui peu arriver à une jeune fille comme toi sans défense.

- Chapeau de paille !

- Et puis c'est l'heure de renter au bateau, Nami va nous gronder sinon.

- CHAPEAU DE PAILLE !

Le géant, lassé d'être ignoré, se jeta alors sur Luffy, qui n'attendait que ça, suivit de ses camarades. Zoro avait dégainé ses katanas, Usopp et Laïla, eux, avaient préférés prendre la fuite. Sport dans lequel Usopp excellait, puit-ce qu'il sema Laïla au bout de même pas cent mètres. La jeune fille aurait déjà abandonné la course depuis longtemps si un « Attrapez-les, je les veux morts ou vifs, c'est compris, bande d'imbéciles ! » n'avait pas résonné à ses oreilles. Elle redoubla d'ardeur, se perdant de plus en plus dans les ruelles, et dans la direction qu'elle espérait être celle du port. Mais alors qu'elle courait, elle entendit des bruits venir de la ruelle qu'elle comptait emprunter. Comprenant que ses poursuivants l'avaient devancée, elle bifurqua dans la direction inverse. Ses poumons lui brûlaient atrocement la cage thoracique, elle ne sentait plus ses jambes, mais elle continuait de courir. Malheureusement, la plupart des ruelles avoisinantes étaient occupées par l'équipage de Tibount. Elle courait toujours, prenant maintenant des ruelles au pif, espérant, non, priant pour ne pas tomber sur ses poursuivants. Mais ils étaient de plus en plus proches, et elle sentait leur souffle sur sa nuque. Au détour d'une ruelle, n'en pouvant plus, elle s'arrêta brusquement, se retourna et cria un « POUCE ! » retentissant. Il eu l'effet escompté : les pirates, surpris, freinèrent brusquement en se rentrant dedans. Laïla regretta aussitôt son choix : ils étaient bien plus grands et plus forts qu'elle. Mais le mal était fait, et elle devait l'assumer.

- Où tu cours comme ça, poulette ? Voyant, nous n'aurions pas fait de mal à une si jolie jeune fille, n'est-ce pas les gars ?

Celui qui venait de parler devait être le chef de la petite bande. Il était encore plus gros et plus massif que ses coéquipiers, et portait une hache avec une lame de près d'un mètre dans le dos.

- Oui, aller, viens avec nous, on te feras pas de mal, petite !

- Tu sais, notre capitaine à l'air méchant comme ça, mais quand on le connaît, c'est une vraie perle !

Mais ils l'a prenait pour une conne ou quoi ? Sentant une bouffé de ressentiment et de colère l'envahir, la jeune fille n'eu malheureusement pas le temps de retenir ses paroles : c'est simple, ses nerfs commençaient à lâcher.

- C'est ç'la, oui, et moi je suis danseuse étoile ! Mais vous êtes cons ou quoi, vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous suivre comme ça sans protester, comme une gentille petite fille ? Mais la drogue vous a bousillé le cerveau, c'est pas possible ! Aller, retournez donc astiquer le pont de votre bateau, ça vous fera les pieds !

De moqueurs et persuasifs, les yeux des pirates étaient devenus furieux. Plus aucun soupçons d'invitation dans leurs gestes, juste de la menace.

- Choppez-la, les gars, qu'on lui fasse la peau ! Siffla le chef du petit groupe.

L'un d'eux se précipita vers elle, et l'attrapa rudement par le bras. Elle se débattit, maintenant complètement effrayée, sous les rires gras de ses poursuivants. Mettant à profits ce qu'elle savait de l'anatomie masculine, elle décrocha un coup de pied en plein dans les parties de son agresseur, qui se pliant deux, les mains appuyé sue son intimité. La jeune fille maintenant libre, se mit à courir vers le fond de la ruelle qui débouchait, à sa plus grande surprise, sur la rue principale. Elle avait tournée en rond. Dans son crâne, des images horribles défilaient, ne laissant pas le temps a l'adolescente pour examiner la situation. Mais la rue acheva de la faire craquer. La plupart des murs avaient été repeint en rouge, et des cadavres plus ou moins amochés gisaient sur le sol. Ne s'arrêtant pas de courir, elle se pris en pleine face une masse de muscle sortie de nulle part, et s'affala lamentablement sur le sol.

- Mais putain, tu peux pas faire attention, connard ? On t'as pas appris à regarder où tu vas ?... Laïla, c'est toi ? T'étais pas sensée retournée au bateau ?

Chance ou pas, elle était rentrée dans Zoro. Le jeune homme avait dégainé ses trois katanas, et la regardait d'un air mi-colérique, mi-interrogateur.

-Allez, lèves-toi, dit-il en lui tendant la main. Mais elle eu une réaction imprévisible qui déstabilisa le garçon.

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

En disant ça, elle se recula, toujours a quatre pattes, avant de se relever précipitamment et de se mettre à courir le plus loin possible. Ce qui se solda par un échec : elle glissa dans une flaque de sang, perdit l'équilibre, et tomba la tête la première sur le trottoir. Elle perdit connaissance.

**-A-**

Lorsque la jeune fille repris connaissance, elle était dans l'infirmerie, sa tête entourée d'un épais bandage. Elle se mit précautionneusement debout, mais ne fut assaillit par aucune nausée et aucune migraine. Chopper faisait des merveilles. Le roulis sous ses pieds lui apprit qu'ils avaient repris la mer. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, se tenant au mur, sa faiblesse étant trop importante pour qu'elle tienne debout toute seule. Elle s'apprêta à entrer quand elle surpris une conversation entre les différents membres de l'équipage.

- Elle a la manie de tomber dans les pommes, cette fille, c'est pas possible !

- Calmes-toi, Zoro, elle a pas subi l'entraînement que tu as subi, ok ! Puis son choc la assommée, tu aurais eu du mal à te redresser toi aussi après un tel traumatisme. Elle n'a pas du avoir l'occasion de voir de tels massacres avant. D'après toi, elle aurait eu une altercation avec des hommes de Tibount ?

La voix de Nami résonna dans la pièce, calme, mais l'on sentait son stress sous ses mots.

- Oui, et elle c'est pas mal défendue, l'un d'eux n'aura plus jamais de descendance, railla l'homme au cheveux verts.

- Ca explique la plupart de ses bleus, expliqua Chopper. Non moi, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est autre chose. Elle a sur le corps des hématomes en voie de guérison. Ils remontent à plusieurs mois, et elle en est couverte. Elle a des plaies anciennes aussi. La bagarre de cette après midi n'en ai pas la cause. Je me demande d'où elle les tient.

Horrifié par ses révélations, la jeune fille entra dans la pièce. Tous les regards convergèrent immédiatement vers elle.

- Ah, Laïla, tu es debout ! Ça va mieux ?

Luffy, l'éternel optimiste. Après avoir entendu sa vie privée se faire dévoiler par le médecin de bord, non, elle n'allait mais alors franchement pas bien. Mais il connaît pas le Serment D'Hippocrate ou quoi ! Elle lança alors un regard meurtrier vers le petit renne qui se recroquevilla sur sa chaise.

- Tu sais, le Serment d'Hippocrate, il compte pas pour des prunes, lui dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Les autres membres de l'équipage froncèrent les sourcils.

- Tu sais, Laïla, il nous aurait révélé quelque chose de vraiment important, j'aurais compris que tu sois en colère. Là, il nous a juste dit que t'avais une quantité de bleus phénoménale. C'est pas la mort du Pape non plus ! Dit Nami sur un ton qui se voulait posé mais qui ne l'était pas du tout. Il se fait du souci pour toi, et nous aussi ! D'après lui, ces bleus remontent à vachement longtemps. Or, ils auraient dû cicatriser depuis. Mais ils sont toujours visibles !

- Mais ça fait quoi que j'ai des bleus et des bosses ? C'est pas comme si on m'avait ouvert le ventre et que toutes mes entrailles se déversaient sur le plancher, merde !

- Non, ce n'est pas le problème, lui répondit le médecin. Qu'ils soient situés à des endroits improbables, comme l'intérieur des cuisses, ou que, par exemple, il recouvre entièrement ton dos, ça, c'est inquiétant ! Tu as des plaies aussi. Elles sont en fin de guérison, mais toujours perceptibles. Comment tu t'es fait ça, Laïla ?

- Je suis tombée de cheval sur le dos il y a trois mois.

- Et pour les bleus sur les cuisses ?

- En remontant Lingo, j'ai du prendre des coups.

- Non, tu peux te brûler avec les frottements, pas te faire des bleus. En plus ils sont vieux. Dit-nous la vérité !

- Mais c'est la vérité !

Zoro perdit complètement son calme, sous les mensonges plus que risible de la jeune fille.

- MAIS BORDEL, QUAND VAS-TU COMPRENDRE QUE L'ON EST TES AMIS ! COMMENT VEUX TU QUE L'ON TE FASSE CONFIANCE SI TU NOUS MENTS TOUT LE TEMPS. QUI NOUS DIT QUE T'ES PAS UNE DANGEREUSE PIRATE RECHERCHEE PAR LA MARINE VENUE ICI POUR NOUS ESPIONNER ! TU SAIS CE QUI M'EMPECHE DE TE JETER PAR-DESSUS BORD ? LA PITIE, MERDE. J'AI JAMAIS VU QUELQU'UN D'AUSSI PATHETIQUE QUE TOI !

La jeune fille, blessée, regardait l'homme comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. D'accord, elle voulait bien être plus faible que ce surhomme, mais de là à la prendre en pitié, non merci.

- Ben, dans ce cas, laissez-moi dans le prochain port, je ne vous ennuierais plus ainsi.

Elle se détourna et s'apprêta à sortir.

- Non.

La voix de Luffy résonna dans son dos, claquante et sèche. Elle su qu'il lui interdisait de sortir. C'était un ordre. Mais aussi de l'abandonner au prochain port.

- Non ? Pourquoi non ? Jetez-moi par-dessus bord si vous le voulez, mais laissez moi tranquille sur ce sujet, merde.

Ce fut Robin qui prit la parole, au plus grand étonnement de Laïla.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivée, mais si c'est important au point de t'empêcher de nous faire confiance, je suis désolée, mais ça nous regarde. En agissant ainsi, tu mets en péril la sécurité du navire tout entier. Je suis de ton avis et de celui de Zoro : si tu nous dis pas ce qu'il se passe, on te laissera au prochain port.

Elle la regarda, stupéfaite. La seule personne qui, elle l'espérait, allait prendre sa défense. Pour sa plus grande honte, elle sentit les larmes affluées au coin de ses yeux. Elle se mit à trembler, et elle sentit qu'elle lâchait prise. Elle ne voulait pas quitter ce bateau pirate et l'étrange apaisement et sécurité qu'elle y ressentait. Son choix été cornéliens : tout leur raconter, ou fuir, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Mais alors qu'elle réfléchissait toujours, elle sentit, horrifiée, sa bouche prendre sa décision toute seule.

- Vous voulez savoir ce qui m'est arrivée ? VOUS VOULEZ VRAIMENT SAVOIR CE QUI M'EST ARRIVEE ? Je me suis faite violer, voilà ce qui c'est passé !

Elle acheva sa tirade avec une voix tremblotante, sous les yeux maintenant horrifiés des mugiwaras.

**Fin du chapitre**

Comment ça on s'y attendait ? La suite comprendra des scènes choquantes, avis à la jeune population.

Je vous souhaite de très joyeuse fête et tout mes voeux pour la prochaine année !


	7. Chapter 6

Corrigé !

Bonjour bonjour,

Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, déjà le 6°

A la fin, réponses aux reviews. Sinon, il était ridicule Tibount, hein ?!

_**Attention : **_**ce chapitre contient une mention de viol ne reflétant ni la réalité ni expérience personnelle, mais pouvant choquer les plus jeunes ! Et il est assez choquant pour expliquer le rating.**

Maintenant que vous êtes prévenu, place au chapitre :

**Chapitre 6**

Laïla sentit sur elle le regard stupéfait de ses camarades. L'annonce de son viol n'avait pas seulement laissé les autres choqués, il avait aussi remué en elle des pensées enfouis du mieux qu'elle avait pu, et sans le vouloir, elle replongea dans ses souvenirs.

**-A-**

_Trois mois plus tôt :_

_Laïla regardait pour la dixième fois peut-être le spectacle se déroulant devant elle, et pourtant, à chaque fois, il lui semblait le redécouvrir. La féria d'Izimir-Sous-Baubi (dans le 39, à côté de Mashmallow-Lès-Bains et de Trouduculdumonde) avait cet avantage : les spectacles équestres y étaient un véritable ravissement, et le fait que Lingo y participe l'enchantait grandement. Néanmoins, l'heure tournait, et il était temps pour elle de regagner son domicile. Elle savait que si elle dépassait l'heure de permission, elle se retrouverait encadrée avec son arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-mère sur le mur du salon. Elle passa quand même donner sa carotte au cheval après son numéro, avant de repartir vers chez elle. Elle du néanmoins presser le pas et couper par les petites ruelles. Ce fut sa plus grande erreur._

_Les petites rues du centre-ville ne laissaient filtrer que peu de lumière, et les bruits de la fête s'y perdaient même. C'est pour cela qu'elle fut surprise de tomber sur trois hommes bourrés sur son chemin. N'y prêtant pas attention, elle pressa le pas et essaya de leur passer devant._

_Hé, petite, où tu cours comme ça ? Viens donc boire un verre avec nous !_

_Le gars qui venait de parler était brun, comme ses compères, et empestait l'alcool même à la distance plus que respectueuse à laquelle se tenait l'adolescente._

_Oui aller, viens, tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser !_

_Laïla essaya quand même de leur passer devant sans leur répondre. Bien mal lui en pris._

_Ho, tu vas pas nous laisser là quand même !_

_C'est qu'elle est plutôt bonne la gamine !_

_A ce moment-là, elle comprit qu'elle était dans la merde. Elle lança un faible « Non merci, ça va aller » avant de faire rapidement demi-tour. Mais ils ne l'entendirent pas de cette oreille. L'un d'eux la saisi brusquement par le poignet, la forçant à se retourner, et essaya de l'embrasser. Elle le repoussa, avant de s'enfuir à toute jambe vers le bout de la ruelle. Malheureusement elle n'alla pas bien loin, l'un des hommes lui fit un croche-patte. Elle s'étala au sol, s'égratignant les mains et les genoux. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle se retrouva encerclée. Les trois bourrés s'avançaient vers elle, la forçant à se rapprocher du mur, en lui lançant des insultes et des avances très très osées. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle comprit ce qui allait lui arriver. L'un d'eux la saisi brusquement par les épaules et la plaqua contre le mur. L'adolescente lui renvoya un coup de pied bien placé. Fou de rage, il la souleva de terre pour la balancer au milieu de la chassée. Elle se releva, tremblante de peur. Elle n'eu pas le temps de bouger qu'elle se retrouva de nouveau plaqué au mur, le dos frottant contre le béton, cette fois-ci solidement tenu par les deux bras, que les deux autres hommes lui tenaient écartés. Le premier commença à passer ses mains sous son T-Shirt, sous les rires gras de ses camarades. Laïla ne put retenir le frisson de dégout qui l'a parcourue. Dans un élan désespéré, elle se mit à crier, ce qui lui valut un magistral coup de poing dans la figure. Epuisée, les larmes aux yeux et la bouche en sang, elle ne put qu'assister aux supplices que lui affligeaient son tortionnaire. Ses mains caressaient avidement ses hanches, son ventre, avant de remonter vers ses seins qu'il se mit à malaxer durement, comme de la patte-à-modeler. Des larmes de douleur et de honte se mirent à couler librement sur son visage. L'homme lui arracha alors son T-Shirt, et elle se retrouva en soutien-gorge sous le regard avide, pervers et cruel des hommes autours d'elle. Soutien-gorge qui rejoignit bientôt les loques de son T-Shirt sur le trottoir. Toute fierté envolée, la jeune fille se mit à supplier._

_A-arrêtez, je-je vous en prie, arrêtez !_

_Hum, tu sais que tu m'excites lorsque tu dis ça ?_

_Pour prouver ses dires, il se colla contre elle, lui faisant sentir contre son bassin son érection. La jeune femme ne put retenir un sursaut de dégout, sous l'œil ravi de son violeur, qui se précipita vers sa poitrine, qu'il se mit à mordre et à lécher. Laïla essaya de se débattre, mais ses forces l'abandonnaient, ses coups de pieds rataient de plus en plus souvent leur cible, ses bras férocement serrés pas les deux hommes. Rigolant de ces piètres tentatives, il baissa sa main en une « caresse » appuyée jusqu'à son entrejambe, qu'il pressa fortement à travers son jean, avant de l'hotter prestement. La jeune fille se retrouva donc en culotte, essayant de se cacher comme elle le pouvait. Peine perdue, puisque son dernier rempart de vêtement céda lui aussi quelque seconde à peine plus tard. Les larmes de la jeune fille redoublèrent lorsque les doigts de l'homme atteignirent son pubis. Il rapprocha alors sa bouche de son oreille et lui dit :_

_- T'inquiètes pas, je me retirerai avant la fin, j'aimerai voir si cette si belle gorge est capable de sucer aussi bien qu'elle supplie. Puis j'aimerai pas que les gars trouvent un terrain souillé derrière moi…_

_En disant cela, il écarta les lèvres fines et se mit à la caresser à cet endroit proscrit. Il finit par enfoncer un doigt dans son intimité. Les yeux de la jeune fille sortir de leurs orbites sous le coup de la douleur. Elle souhaita mourir immédiatement, ou du moins s'évanouir pour ne plus ressentir cela. Les rapides allers et retours de l'homme devant-elle lui arrachèrent des gémissements de douleur, qui n'avaient d'effet que de lui faire accélérer son rythme. Il en enfonça un deuxième, lui arrachant cette fois un cris de douleur et de terreur, avant de se retirer et de partir déboutonner son jean. Laïla ferma les yeux, terrifiée, attendant l'assaut final. Assaut qui ne venait pas. En effet, un bruit de sabot frappant le sol lui parvint, et un cheval débarqua, percutant de plein fouet son agresseur, qui fit un vol plané sur plusieurs mètres. Ses deus compères la lâchèrent de suite, se précipitant vers lui. Mais le cheval, paniqué, leur rendit la pareil. Une ruade pour chacun. Le premier, touché au plexus solaire, finit contre un mur. Le second eu plus de chance, il fut seulement touché à l'épaule, mais finit la tête contre le trottoir. Laïla leva les yeux vers le cheval et croisa son regard._

_- Merci,… Lingo_

_Ce fut tout ce qu'elle put dire avant de s'effondrer en sanglots sur le sol._

_-A-_

_Elle ne sut jamais comment elle avait réussi à rentrer jusqu'à chez elle ce jour là. Mais à partir de là, elle entreprit de cacher ses blessures aux yeux du monde, notamment en portant jeans et T-shirt larges. Et personne, absolument personne, ne s'inquiéta de ses changements._

_**-A-**_

Ce fut Zoro qui rompit en premier le silence religieux qui s'était installé.

- Je comprend pas, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, tout à l'heure tu as réussi à tenir tête à plusieurs hommes sanguinaires et armés, et là tu nous dis que tu t'es faite violée. Tu t'es pas défendu ou quoi ?

Zoro semblait tellement abasourdit par ce qu'il venait de dire qu'il ne vit pas le magistral coup de pied que lui administra Sanji.

- IDIOT ! Tu n'as pas pensé qu'elle connaissait peut-être son agresseur ou qu'on ai put la droguer ?! Puis il y a des peurs qui nous clouent les jambes et nous empêchent de bouger ou de nous défendre. Alors tu vas…

- Ils étaient trois.

La voix platonique et atone de leur camarade les sortit brusquement de leur bagarre.

- Ils étaient trois et bourrés. C'était il y a trois mois. J'étais en retard et… et je ne me suis pas méfiée. J'ai, j'ai cru qu'ils ne prêteraient pas attention à moi. Lorsque j'ai comprit, snif, il était déjà trop tard. Ils étaient plus fort que, snif, que moi. J-je me suis débattus m-mais, snif, leur force, snif. J'ai pas réussi, snif.

Voyant l'état de la jeune fille, Sanji prit la parole.

- Si l'un d'eux a le malheur de croiser ma route, il ne s'en sortira pas vivant.

- Ce n'est pas la peine. A… à ma connaissance, pour l'instant, un seul d'entre eux est sortit de l'hôpital. Les deux autres sont toujours dans le coma. C'est, snif, c'est Lingo qui les y a envoyés, snif. Apparemment, il aurait pris peur, et se serai enfui, passant par, par la ruelle où l'on était. Affolé, il a tapé tout ce qui bougeait. C'est, c'est grâce à lui que, que, que je suis encore là.

La jeune fille tremblait de tout son corps, mais pas une seule larme ne perlait aux coins de ses yeux. Elle n'eu pas le temps de faire un mouvement qu'elle se retrouva encerclée par des bras protecteurs, son front appuyé sur l'épaule de Robin.

- On l'emmène dans la chambre. Elle a besoin de repos et d'être seule.

Aucun des garçons n'osa protester. Robin était terriblement sérieuse. Seul Luffy, qui jusqu'ici avait gardé son chapeau baissé sur ses yeux, se redressa et lança :

- Laïla je te jure, non, je te promet, que si quelqu'un ne fait ne serai-ce qu'essayer de te toucher de cette manière, même la mort ne lui semblera plus une délivrance.

Elle eu juste le temps de lancer un « merci, Luffy, merci… », avant de se faire traîner jusqu'à la chambre par Nami et Robin.

**-A-**

Lorsque Laïla rouvrit les yeux, l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Elle était allongée sur son matelas, dans la chambre des filles. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de s'être couchée. La jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers le pont, où elle ne trouva que Zoro en train de soulever une altère. Elle s'accouda à la barrière près de lui et se mit à admirer le coucher de soleil, comme à son habitude. Ses pensées tournicotaient dans sa tête, et elle ne put retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Dis, Zoro, tous ces pirates étendus sur la chaussé, c'est toi qui les a tués ?

Le jeune homme la regarda, étonné et curieux.

- Bah, la plupart sont pas morts, seulement, heu… sérieusement amochés.

- Mais tu ressens rien, bordel ! Que tu l'es ai tués ou qu'ils soient morts des blessures, c'est pareil !

- C'est toi qui ne comprends pas, dit-il tranquillement. Ici, c'est tuer ou être tué. Tu verras que le choix n'est pas si difficile, en fin de compte.

- Mais si tu as le choix, pourquoi ne pas juste les assommer ?

- Parce qu'ils ont une plus grande résistance que ce que tu ne crois, répliqua Nami, venant s'incruster dans la conversation. D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu es prête : demain on accoste sur une île déserte. On en profitera pour t'entraîner avec Lingo, vous avez un bon potentiel, tout les deux. Puis, il faut que tu sois capable de te débrouiller sans nous, parce que t'auras pas Zoro derrière toi tout le temps…

- Encore heureux, marmonna ce dernier. Je ne suis pas une nounou !

Nami lui lança un regard noir. Ils auraient certainement continué de se disputer de plus en plus violemment si Sanji ne les avaient pas appelés pour passer à table. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentre dans la cuisine, une main stoppa Laïla.

- Par rapport à tout à l'heure, combien de personne sont au courrant ?

- Juste vous, Robin, juste vous…

**-A-**

Après le repas, pendant lequel un accord tactique et silencieux avait été posé pour ne pas reparler de l'accident, Laïla alla se caller dans un coin du pont avec Lingo. Elle lui fit un gros pansage, goûtant à une sérénité inédite. Son regard bascula sur l'horizon, où elle savait que, quelque part par là-bas, son destin l'attendait.

**Fin du chapitre 6**

Voilou, voilou…

Bon, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop choqués…

Sinon, des reviews, se serait gentil, non ?

**VegetaYouShoulveComeOver** : pôvre chien, s'appeler Tibount…

**Abîme** : hum, si elle est aussi doué que moi, aucune chance pour qu'elle est un quelconque talent de danseuse étoile...


	8. Chapter 7

**Corrigé ! Si vous voyez encore des fautes, signalez-le moi !**

Bonjour bonjour,

Et non, je ne suis pas morte (comment ça dommage ?!) Je reviens d'ailleurs avec mon chapitre 7. Hourra !

**Page pub**** : j'écris en ce moment une fiction sur Crows Zero avec VegetaYouShoulveComeOver et une amie de lycée, dont le premier chapitre est déjà visible dans la rubrique crows zero des films, ou via mon profil si vous le souhaitez, vu que c'est moi qui publie. Allez voir, et dites nous ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plait. Je ne laisserai pas tomber cette fic pour autant, mais l'autre compte énormément pour moi et pour les 2 autres ^^. **

RAR :

**VegetaYouShoulveComeOver**** : **Comme d'habitude, après tout je suis la pour ça !

**Suni-chan : **Merci ! Tu es la première à me poster une review constructive, et rien que pour cela, tu es devenue pendant un grand moment ma nouvelle meilleur amie ^^. Sinon, non, je ne connais pas Nana, peut-être que je devrais m'y mettre ^^. Sinon, Layla est à la base la version américaine du prénom arabe Leïla, là, j'ai fait un mixte xD. Désolée si tu trouve Luffy trop sérieux, mais j'ai toujours interprété son personnage comme étant quelqu'un de grand enfant, mais extrêmement intelligent et étant, en somme, assez sérieux. Si je ne précise pas où habite mon personnage, c'est que j'avais aucune idée de où elle pouvait venir. Et j'essais de faire attention aux fautes, promis !

**mamamonamie**** : **Voila ta suite, et merci pour ta gentille review ! J'espère que l'idée te plaira toujours autant.

**Chapitre 7**

Laïla rêvait. Jusque là rien de bien alarmant, si ce n'est la teneur du rêve.

En effet, elle assistait sans pouvoir réagir à la détresse des licornes dans un monde (bleu le monde) nommé le pays du Rêve Bleu car elles avaient perdu le couteau qui permet de découper les nuages (roses les nuages) pour la fête des saucisses (vertes les saucisses). Tout à fait normal quoi. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le soleil pointait tout juste le bout de son nez. Elle s'habilla, prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller les deux autres jeunes femmes, qui dormaient encore profondément. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le pont et alla s'accouder à la rambarde. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer l'île vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient. Du style "plus vert, tu meurs", elle était entièrement recouverte d'arbres et ne semblait posséder aucun port. Après s'être rapidement occupée de son cheval, elle partit petit-déjeuner en compagnie des autres membres de l'équipage.

-Hum, Laïla ?

-Oui Nami ?

-N'oublie pas, aujourd'hui on commence ton entraînement.

A la vue du regard sadique de la jeune fille rousse, elle regretta presque aussitôt son engagement. Ils posèrent néanmoins pied sur l'île, pour le plus grand bonheur de Lingo et Luffy, qui purent enfin se dégourdir les jambes. La légère plage de sable blanc offrait un contraste saisissant avec la forêt, dont la lisière bien nette semblait avoir été découpée au couteau. Il ne fut pas compliqué de trouver des vivres: la forêt était riche en bonnes surprises, Zoro et Sanji ramenèrent de la viande, dont une carcasse de ce qui semblait être un puma de 1,5 m au garrot. À la vue de la taille des canines de la bestiole, Laïla se promit de ne pas aller faire un tour dans la forêt toute seule.

Ils passèrent ainsi la majorité de la matinée à "refaire le plein". La jeune fille eu du mal à trouver de quoi nourrir son cheval. Elle dégotta néanmoins par hasard une algue pouvant remplacer l'avoine, pour son plus grand plaisir. Ils déjeunèrent sur la plage, faisant un grand barbecue sur lequel ils firent rôtir le puma, pour le plus grand bonheur du goinfre de service. Laïla se sentait, à son grand étonnement, parfaitement détendue. Ce qui ne dura pas longtemps puisque brusquement Nami tourna son regard vers elle.

-Aller, assez plaisanté, on a du boulot nous deux !

La grimace que Laïla lui retourna eu au moins le mérite de faire rire le reste de l'équipage. Elle suivit la rousse quelques mètres plus loin, Robin sur les talons. Elle arracha une branche à un arbre, l'effeuilla et la lui tendit.

-Monte sur Lingo et essaie de m'assommer avec.

La blonde obtempéra. Le premier coup fut un échec total. Mener son cheval d'une main et à cru était extrêmement compliqué. Elle réessaya plusieurs fois, sous les éclats de rire du reste du groupe. En effet, même si elle y mettait la plus bonne volonté du monde, ses coups passaient loin de Nami et Robin. Sous les encouragements d'Usopp et Sanji, elle parvint à trouver une technique, abandonnant les rênes à l'étalon, elle se saisit de la branche à deux mains et s'en saisit comme une pagaie. A sa plus grande surprise, elle parvint à faire mouche. Mais le cheval ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, lassé des mouvements bizarres de sa cavalière, il finit par baisser la tête et lancer une ruade bien sentie. La jeune femme déjà bien déséquilibrée par ses mouvements désordonnés, perdit complètement l'équilibre. Elle décrivit une magnifique parabole pour aller s'écraser avec l'élégance digne d'un Luffy affamé contre le tronc d'un arbre. Catastrophés, Chopper, Usopp et Sanji se précipitèrent vers elle. Mais la jeune fille s'était déjà relevé et rigolait à s'en fendre les côtes.

- Relax, si à chaque fois que je tombe de Lingo, vous paniquez comme ça, on n'est pas sortit de l'auberge. Si vous paniquez à chaque fois que je tombe, d'ailleurs.

Seul Zoro et Nami ne se joignirent pas à l'hilarité générale, ainsi que Robin mais on pouvait voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage. Zoro, lui, observait Nami, les sourcils froncés. La jeune fille avait en effet porté ses deux mains à sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

-Nami, euh, elle va bien, elle est pas morte...

-Z..Zoro, est-ce que tu as vu son dos ?

-Nan.

-I..Il est bleu. En..entièrement bleu. Griffé de partout. Zoro, ça..ça datte de son agression, tu penses? Non, ça ne peut pas être ça, c'est pas possible, elle pourrait même pas bouger. C'est pas humain. Ah mon dieu, non.

Zoro, lui, la regardait étonné. Il connaissait suffisamment la rousse pour savoir qu'elle ne dramatisait pas la situation. Brusquement, il fut content de ne pas avoir vu son dos. De son côté, Laïla s'était remise en selle, et poursuivait maintenant Luffy du dos de Lingo, qui s'en donnait à coeur joie. Elle avait pris de l'assurance, et manipulait son bâton avec plus de force et de dextérité. Bien qu'elle ne ferait que peu de dégâts en situation de combat, ce maigre progrès rassura Nami : la jeune fille se battrait. Elle rejoignit d'ailleurs rapidement les activités, heureuse pour l'adolescente. Seul Zoro resta à l'écart, préférant faire la sieste, souriant devant la bêtise des autres membres de l'équipage. Bien lui en prit, d'ailleurs. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite les mouvements furtifs sous la pénombre des arbres, mais son instinct était plus fort que tout. Se sentant épié, il finit par regarder un peu plus attentivement l'orée de la forêt, délaissant ainsi son sommeil réparateur, la main sur ses katanas. Il finit par distinguer une ombre se mouvant silencieusement en direction des autres. Une ombre incroyablement humaine. Zoro ne tergiversa pas des heures, il se précipita à sa suite, ses katanas dégainés. Veillant à se déplacer silencieusement, il se plaça dernière l'intrus, et lui mit rapidement son katana sous sa gorge.

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il, glacial.

La personne se retourna. Il s'agissait bien d'un être humain, et plus exactement, d'un femme. Elle avait de courts cheveux bruns et un teint basané.

- Répond ! Que veux-tu à notre équipage ?

La jeune fille semblait légèrement mortifiée et terrifiée. La pauvre, c'était pas tous les jours qu'un inconnu aux cheveux verts vous place un katana sous la gorge…

- J-je m'appelle T-Tara, parvint-elle à bégayer. Je viens du… du village voisin, n-nous avons aperçut vo-votre bateau, et, et on m'a demandé de venir voir à qui on, on avait à faire. Et on m'a aussi dit de vous dire que, que si vous le souhaitiez, vous pouvez ve-venir vous reposez dans notre village.

Elle avait fini sa tirade d'une traite. Le jeune homme, toujours un peu méfiant, finit néanmoins par retirer son arme de sous sa gorge.

- Allez, lève-toi, je vais te présenter aux autres.

Tara se releva, tremblante, et suivit l'épeiste en direction du reste de l'équipage. Son apparition eu diverse conséquence au niveau des autres : Sanji débarqua presque aussitôt pour lui faire la cour, Luffy se jeta sur elle en lui demandant de la viande, et le reste regardait tout ça, l'air blasé. Seule Laïla ne parvenait pas encore à se faire aux réactions des membres de l'équipage. La pauvre fille, elle, du réussir à gérer Sanji et Luffy, se qui semblait être un exploit. Elle leur réitéra son invitation, qui fut acceptée, pour le plus grand bonheur de tout les membres du groupe, mais pour diverses raison : Sanji pouvait ainsi continuer à faire la cour à sa belle, Zoro prévoyait déjà une beuverie monstre, Luffy, un plat de viande énorme, Nami, des clients à plumer et un bain chaud à prendre, tout comme Laïla et Robin, qui voulait elle connaître l'histoire du peuple de Tara. Usopp et Chopper suivaient, partageant plus ou moins le même rêve que les autres.

- Suivez-moi, mon village se trouve dans la forêt, il nous faudra marcher.

Laïla stoppa immédiatement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ton cheval pourra nous suivre sans problème, la forêt n'est pas très dense.

Il y eu quelques protestations, surtout de la part de Usopp qui venait d'attraper la maladie de Je-ne-peux-pas-entrer-dans-cette-forêt, mais la petite troupe se mit en route derrière leur guide.

- Dis-moi, finit par demander Nami, tu n'as pas peur de t'aventurer ici toute seule ? Il y a pourtant des bêtes terrifiantes qui peuplent cette forêt !

- Non, car j'y vis depuis toute petite, je sais déjouer les pièges qu'elle me tend. Et les animaux ne s'attaquent pas à nous, ils ont suffisamment de chose à manger pour ne pas venir essayer de nous croquer !

Et ils continuèrent leur chemin. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant environs une heure, avant d'arriver dans une clairière où se dressait un village entier de petites cabanes, en bois couleur acajou.

- Mon village te plais ? demanda la jeune fille en apercevant le visage de Laïla. Les arbres avec lesquels sont faites les maisons sont des Hyguits. Ils ressemblent à de l'acajou en beaucoup plus solide et grand.

En se déplaçant dans le village, ils croisèrent plusieurs personnes qui les saluèrent chaleureusement.

- Je vous conduis chez le maire, leur expliqua-t-elle.

Tara les guida jusqu'à la plus grande cabane, et y frappa à la porte.

- Papa ? C'est Tara ! J'ai ramené les étrangers qui venaient d'accoster !

Une voix étouffée retentit alors à l'intérieur :

- Entre ma fille ! Ne fais donc pas attendre les invités dehors !

L'intérieur de la cabane était aussi chaleureux que l'extérieur : les meubles étaient eux aussi en Hyguits, et des tapis de feuilles rouges tapissaient le sol. Laïla attacha Lingo à l'arbre près de la maison, et entra avec les autres. L'homme qui venait de parler, malgré le ton de sa voix, n'était pas très vieux : il devait avoir la quarantaine, mais pas beaucoup plus, estima-t-elle. Sa voix leur avait parue étouffée, et pour cause, il était enseveli sous une pile de coussins. Tara se précipita d'ailleurs pour le sortir de là.

- Humph, merci ma chérie, il va falloir que je demande à ta mère d'arrêter avec la broderie. Vous autres bienvenue dans notre village. Mon nom est Iguité, je suis le maire de ce village, et Tara est ma fille, vous l'avez sûrement compris.

- Merci de nous accueillir ainsi, Monsieur Iguité. Savez-vous combien de temps le Log-pose met-il à se recharger, ici ? demanda Nami.

- Oh, une dizaine d'heures environs.

Sur ce, il sortit alors brusquement de la maison, et se mit à crier dans le village :

- HEY, LES GARS, ON A DES INVITES ! PREPAREZ NOUS UN BANQUET DIGNE DE LA TABLE DU DIEU GOMMEBOUBOU ! ET PLUS VITE QUE CA !

- Le dieu Gommeboubou ?

- C'est notre dieu, expliqua Tara à Usopp.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à Luffy pour s'avaler un gigot, des tables furent dressées, des mets apportés et le vin coulait à flot, et cela malgré le fait qu'il ne soit que 15h. Les amis se retrouvèrent ainsi attablés au milieu des villageois, qui les pressaient de manger et de raconter leurs aventures. Il y eu bien sûr les nombreuses péripéties du Capitaine Usopp, ainsi que les pitreries de Luffy, qui se retrouva à danser sur la table. Les villageois avaient même dégotté de quoi nourrir Lingo. Le paradis. Robin posait des questions sur le dieu Gommeboubou, afin de connaître leurs rites et leurs croyances.

- Qu'on apporte le couteau du sacrifice !

Le cri retentit, et Robin leur fournit l'explication que tous attendaient.

- Ils font des sacrifices en l'honneur de leur dieu lors des évènements importants.

C'est Tara qui ramena le couteau : il s'agissait en faite d'un poignard doré dont la lame était décorée de motifs floraux. Il était posé sur un coussin de satin rouge sang.

Elle le déposa sur l'autel sacrificiel, au milieu du village.

- On ne fait des sacrifices que lors de très grandes occasions, vous tombez pilepoil pour la Cérémonie du Remplinement.

- Cérémonie du Remplinement ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Chopper.

- Notre dieu n'est pas immortel. Et le seul moyen de le garder en vie, c'est de lui sacrifier une vie : il absorbera ainsi la vitalité de la victime, et pourra survivre pour une durée égale à celle qui restait à vivre au sacrifice. Nous sacrifions à 17h. Profitez bien de la fin de la fête.

Et nos amis repartirent festoyer. Mais vers 16h30, les tables commencèrent à se vider, tous les villageois se dirigeaient maintenant vers l'autel, créant un cercle autour de celui-ci. Nami se pencha alors vers son voisin.

- Dites-moi, qu'est-ce que vous sacrifiez exactement ?

Mais il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. En effet, Iguité venait de prendre place près de l'autel.

- Mes chers amis, nous voila réunis pour cette Cérémonie du Remplinement. Qu'avec ses sacrifices, vos vies soient longues et prospère !

- NOS vies ? Je croyais que c'était pour leur dieu qu'ils sacrifiaient des vies, s'exclama Usopp.

- Faites venir les sacrifices !

Et avant qu'ils n'aient compris quoi que ce soit, les mugiwaras se retrouvèrent projetés au milieu de la place, devant l'autel et le maire.

- Soyez les bienvenues, Sacrifices.

Et c'est à ce moment là que Laïla comprit qu'ils étaient dans la merde.

**Fin**

Et voilà, ce chapitre est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous plait ^^.

Reviews ?


	9. Chapter 8

**Corrigé !**

Bonjour bonjour !

Déjà, désolée du retard (encore et toujours injustifié -')

Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy !

De plus, celui qui trouve de quel manga je tire les pouvoirs de ce chapitres aura un bonus (à déterminer, proposez donc ^^)

Entre parenthèse les pensées de Laïla.

**Chapitre 8**

_Et c'est à ce moment là que Laïla comprit qu'ils étaient dans la merde._

**-A-**

L'incompréhension des mugiwaras était totale. Zoro avait posé la main sur ses katanas, Nami avait saisi son bâton bizarre et Usopp tentait inutilement de se cacher derrière Sanji.

- Alors, ils sont où les sacrifices ? Demanda innocemment le capitaine du navire.

- C'EST NOUS, CRETIN ! Hurla brusquement Nami.

- Hein ? Mais je suis pas un sacrifice, moi.

- Nous non plus, triple idiot, mais je crois qu'ils partagent pas notre point de vue ! Déclara calmement Zoro.

Robin, elle fixait avec une attention accrue le couteau du sacrifice, puis Iguité, puis Tara, pour revenir sur le couteau.

- Takmein.

- Robin, c'est pas le moment, là. Si tu veux sortir des trucs pareils, attend qu'on ait fini de leur régler leur compte, siffla Nami, stressée.

- C'est l'île sur laquelle nous nous trouvons. L'île de Takmein. J'avais oublié cette légende, celle d'une île où les villageois sacrifiaient les voyageurs dans le but de récupérer le temps qu'il leur restait à vivre, et ainsi augmenter leur durée de vie.

- Tous juste, tout juste, railla Iguité.

- Et Gommeboubou n'est pas le nom de leur dieu… Mais de ce poignard ! Il est la clé du sortilège qui vous maintient en vie, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est une bonne réponse, railla à son tour Tara.

- Donc, si on détruit le poignard, on est sorti d'affaire ! s'exclama Nami.

- Mauvaise réponse ! S'écria brusquement le maire. De nombreux sacrifices on déjà brisé ce poignard.

- Ben a-alors, p-pourquoi v…vous êtes toujours en v-vie ? Bégaya Usopp

- Parce que justement, on est toujours en vie ! Le seul moyen de brisé ce pouvoir, c'est de tuer toute les personnes s'en ayant servi.

« C'est normal qu'un ennemi nous donne le moyen de le vaincre ? Y sont suicidaires sur les bords, non ? »

- Donc, récapitula Zoro, il suffit de vous buter et le tour est joué, pas bien compliqué comme manœuvre.

- Tu parles, Charles ! S'exclama une personne dans la foule les entourant.

- Non, moi c'est Luffy.

- Si tu crois qu'il suffira d'un simple coup de katana pour nous tuer, ânonna Tara, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Imagine, notre vie est égale à la notre plus celle de toute les personnes sacrifiées.

A ces mots, Laïla blanchit. Si ce que Robin et Tara disaient été vrais, ils été pratiquement immortels !

- Pourquoi tuez-vous les humains, et non les animaux, finit par demander Chopper.

- La plupart des personnes atterrissant sur cette île sont des pirates, expliqua Iguité. A chaque fois qu'un bateau accostait, j'envoyait Tara voir de qui il s'agissait. Si c'était des pirates, ou des personnes mauvaises et mal intentionnées, nous nous en occupions. Si ces personnes étaient de paisibles marchands, nous les laissions repartir. Enfin, c'était le cas il y a des années. Mais tuer des humains, prendre leur vie pour augmenter la notre, c'est jouissif ! Imaginez-vous, ne plus avoir peur de mourir demain, ne plus craindre les coups de votre adversaire, n'est-ce pas géniale ? Concernant les animaux, c'est du au fait qu'ils soient des âmes pures, non souillées par le désir et la cupidité humain. Chaque animal tué sur cette île l'est selon un rituel bien particulier. Seul le cheval et le renne seront épargnés et bien traités, mais ce dernier devra rester enfermé, n'étant plus tout à fait un animal.

L'adolescente soupira intérieurement de soulagement : si elle venait à mourir, son cheval au moins lui survivrait.

- Tu crois vraiment que l'on va te laisser te servir de nous comme sacrifice comme ça, déclara Zoro, sinistre.

Mais avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, Tara bondit en avant et saisi Nami par les cheveux.

- C'n'est pas bientôt fini tous ces bavardages ? Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour commencer ? Tu seras la première, rouquine à la noix.

- Lâche Nami !

Luffy venait apparemment de se réveiller. Le fait de voir sa navigatrice la tête tirée vers l'arrière, le cou dégagé, y été peut-être pour quelque chose.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas mal, je vais faire vite, lui assura Tara, un sourire sadique étirant ses lèvres.

Et le combat débuta. Zoro se précipita le premier sur ses adversaires, tranchant leur corps de ses katanas, le sang giclant autour de lui. Laïla se retint tout juste de vomir. Le cou de certain des villageois était tranché, leur tête ainsi projeté vers l'arrière, laissant entrapercevoir les vertèbres cervicales. D'autres avaient le ventre ouvert, et leurs entrailles s'échappaient dans un flot de sang. Laïla vomit. Mais sous ses yeux horrifiés, elle vit le corps de chacun des villageois se reconstituer, les peaux se refermer, les entrailles reprendre leur place, entourées d'une lumière rouge malsaine. L'adolescente réprima une nouvelle montée de bile. Elle vit les membres de l'équipage se concerter du regard, puis tous se jetèrent dans la bataille à corps perdu. Même Usopp, bien que terrifié, semblait servir d'appât pour un Chopper survolté. Tout le monde se battait, sauf elle. Elle revoyait indéfiniment la scène des corps se reconstituant sous ses yeux. Pétrifiée, elle ne pu bouger lorsqu'elle vit un villageois armé d'une hache se jeter sur elle. Elle ne pu esquisser la moindre amorce de mouvement, elle le regarda lever sa hache dans sa course, prêt à la dépecer vivante. Elle ne réussi même pas à fermer les yeux. Mais une ombre vint s'interposée entre elle et le villageois, le fauchant et l'envoyant valdingué.

- Cours ! Va te planquer, merde ! Bouge ton cul ! Lui rugit Sanji, avant d'aller terminer son travail sur l'homme qu'il avait envoyé plus loin.

Laïla n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois, elle tourna les talons, se mettant à slalomer entre les habitations de bois brun. Dans sa course, elle tourna la tête, et regarda ses compagnons se démener avec les habitants. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Elle ralentit progressivement son allure, avant de s'arrêter.

« K'so, j'en ai marre de fuir, moi ! Y vont jamais y arriver tout seul. »

La jeune femme se mit à chercher un moyen pour détourner leur attention, et ses yeux se posèrent sur le poignard, placé sur l'autel, n'attendant plus que les sacrifices à sacrifier. Sans chercher à réfléchir un tout petit peu plus, elle courut vers la place, la traversa, et se saisi du poignard. Tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers elle.

- Heu, il est joli, hein ? Par contre, j'espère qu'il sait nager, ce serait tellement bête qu'il tombe_ malencontreusement_ d'une falaise, non ? Ah, au fait, j'ai jamais connu des gens aussi con que vous, que signifie la vie sans la mort ? Rien. Elle n'existe que car il peut y avoir un état contraire à elle. En choisissant l'immortalité, vous n'avez pas repoussée la mort, mais abandonné la vie. Vous êtes déjà mort, à l'intérieur de vous. En fait, vous ne fuyez pas la mort, mais la vie elle-même !

Les regards qu'elle reçut en retour lui firent regretter son choix et ses paroles.

« Mais qu'elle conne, bravo ma fille, tu va terminer en steack-frite, là. »

Tenant le poignard d'une main contre sa poitrine, elle se mit à courir vers son cheval, sous le regard incrédule du reste des mugiwaras.

- Rattrapez-la !

L'ordre du chef avait été lancé, et aussitôt un nombre incalculable de villageois se jetèrent à sa poursuite. Elle réussit à monter tant bien que mal sur son étalon, tenant le poignard entre ses dents à la manière de Zoro. Saisissant les rênes, elle lança alors Lingo au galop droit vers la forêt.

**-A-**

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit, putain ! »

La jeune fille s'auto-passait un savon. Les hurlements de ses poursuivants lui parvenaient derrière son dos, alors qu'elle luttait pour rester en selle pendant que l'étalon slalomait entre les arbres et les fougères. Elle n'essayait même pas de le guider, sachant qu'il saurait mieux qu'elle où aller. Elle savait le cheval assez rapide pour semer ses poursuivants, mais son rôle d'appât ne marchait que si elle restait à la vue des villageois. Mais lorsqu'une flèche lui siffla à l'oreille, elle oublia toutes ses résolutions, et lança le cheval au grand galop. Dès lors, la poursuite commença.

**-A-**

« La forêt se fait de plus en plus dense, k'so ! »

L'adolescente galopait depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes, le sol, devenant de plus en plus inégal, montant à l'assaut des contreforts des montagnes de l'île. Mais Lingo avait ralentit son rythme, car il devait maintenant lutter pour monter la pente mais aussi éviter une chute qui lui serait mortelle. Laïla, elle, surveillait le plus attentivement possible l'avancée de l'ennemi derrière eux. Ils gagnaient du terrain, en jouant sur leur connaissance de ses reliefs et leur incroyable ténacité. La jeune fille maudit intérieurement et dans toute les langues qu'elle connaissait ce pouvoir de transfert de vie. Elle luttait de plus en plus pour rester en selle, l'étalon sautant parfois des troncs tombés à terre. La forêt avait changé, les arbres étaient plus haut, les fougères plus denses, plus impénétrables, plus difficile à traverser. Certains arbres lui paraissaient étranges. Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit : des Hyguits. Tous ces arbres étaient les Hyguits dont parlait Tara. Elle finit par reprendre elle-même les commandes, dirigeant son cheval comme elle le pouvait pour leur éviter une chute. Une source de lumière finit par attirer son œil, et elle se dirigea vers elle. Si bien qu'ils finirent par déboucher dans une clairière. Et Laïla resta sans voix. Elle était tout bonnement magnifique, un tapi de fleur bleues en couvrait le sol, et les arbres étaient parés de couronne de fleurs roses, masquant le ciel. Mais aucune sortie n'était visible. L'adolescente avait beau scruter chaque recoin, chaque espace entre les tronc, aucun ne semblait assez vaste pour les laisser passer. Les cris des Immortels devenaient de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient d'elle, et elle commença à paniquer. Elle fit avancer Lingo jusqu'à qu'ils se retrouvent au milieu de la clairière, mais rien à faire, la seule sortie était celle qu'ils avaient empruntée pour rentrer dans ce coin de paradis. Et lorsqu'elle commença à comprendre ce que disaient ses poursuivants, elle céda à la panique. Elle ôta prestement le poignard de sa bouche, prête à se battre pour sa survie, ou à se rendre, en fonction des options.

« Ce monde bleu et rose sera mon tombeau… Attend, monde _bleu_ ?! »

Son rêve de la nuit dernière lui revient alors brusquement en mémoire : les licornes, le monde bleu, les nuages roses, le couteau. Oui, tout été là : Lingo était une licorne, le tapi, le monde bleu les fleurs dans les arbres, les nuages le poignard, le couteau. Il ne manquait plus que les saucisses vertes. Boostée par ce signe, Laïla se mit à chercher n'importe quoi pouvant représenter une saucisse. Et ses yeux se posèrent sur un bananier, couvert de bananes non mûres. Sans plus réfléchir, elle lança Lingo dessus, et ils se frayèrent un passage, difficilement mais sûrement. Au moment même où ils quittèrent la clairière, ses assaillants y entrèrent.

- Rend-toi, tu es faite comme heu…. Ben où qu'elle est ?

La seule chose qui empêcha Laïla d'éclater de rire était le poignard dans sa bouche. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle entendit le « par-là ! » de ses poursuivants. Et sa folle course reprit.

**-A-**

Dix minutes plus tard, elle galopait toujours. Mais Lingo commençait sérieusement à fatiguer, et ses poursuivants ne la lâchaient toujours pas. Continuant de monter, le chemin qu'elle avait pris ressemblait à un sentier de biche. Elle en fut sûr lorsqu'elle vit plusieurs cervidés ressemblant à un croisement entre une antilope et un élan brouter entre les arbres.

« C'est mauvais çà, là où il y a des proies, il y a aussi… »

- GROAR !

« …des prédateurs. »

Lingo fit une brusque embardée pour éviter le puma qui lui passa sous le nez… En l'ignorant complètement.

« Ils chassent en bande en plus ! K'so ! »

En effet, un groupe d'une dizaine de pumas l'encerclait. Elle dut arrêter Lingo. Mais aucun ne semblaient l'avoir remarquée, puisqu'ils se jetèrent tous en direction de ses poursuivants. Très rapidement, des hurlements de douleurs lui parvinrent, accompagnés de bruis de déchirure et de grognements de satisfaction. La jeune fille fit faire volte face à l'étalon, et repris son chemin, profitant de l'avance que lui procuraient les attaques des pumas, qu'elle loua en toutes les langues connues et inconnues. Mais l'un d'eux été resté à l'écart, la toisant d'un air… gentil ? Elle passa juste à côté de lui, mais il n'esquissa pas un seul mouvement, se contentant de la laisser passer.

Rapidement, cependant, elle perçut une différence dans l'atmosphère de la forêt : de mauvaise, elle était passée à bonne. Les arbres semblaient s'écarter devant elle, lui procurant un nouvel itinéraire, plus facile que celui qu'ils s'étaient frayés pendant leur fuite. Et avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à ce phénomène mystérieux, elle se retrouva à l'extérieur de la forêt, sur une corniche couverte d'herbe, galopant près d'une falaise, en parallèle avec la côte. Et le soleil se couchait, lui envoyant ses rayons, et éclairant le paysage enchanteur qu'elle voyait. La falaise tombait à pic au-dessus de la forêt, qui continuait, plane, lisse et verte, jusqu'à la mer, où l'on voyait le Vogue Merry ancré sur la plage. Le tout était baigné d'une lueur rouge sang, couleur du ciel, qui tirait lui sur le violet. Et malgré elle, la fille se mit à sourire. A sourire parce qu'elle était encore vivante. A sourire parce que le coucher de soleil était magnifique. A sourire à la vie, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

**-A-**

Lorsqu'elle arriva au village, elle vit Luffy, en plein combat avec le maire du village. Tous les autres villageois, sauf Tara, étaient morts et étendus sur le sol, couvert de sang. Tara, elle luttait tant bien que mal contre Zoro, en sautant partout dès qu'elle le pouvait. Mais les trois katana de l'adolescent eurent raison d'elle, et elle s'effondra elle aussi, couverte de sang.

- NOOOOOOON !

Le cri déchirant d'Iguité remplit l'air d'une souffrance affreuse. Se fut les larmes aux yeux que l'homme se tourna vers Luffy.

- Vous allez me le payer, pirates !

Et le combat reprit de plus belle. Hélas, les coups qu'assenait le père étaient impuissants face au corps élastique de Luffy.

- GOMU GOMU NO… BAZOOKA !

Le maire s'effondra, mort. Laïla descendit à toute vitesse de cheval, et se mit à courir vers eux, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois dans son affolement.

- Vous n'êtes pas blessés ? Vous allez bien, je… heu, qu'est-ce… pourquoi ?

Les regards noirs qu'elle essuyait lui faisaient mal. Et la question était là : Pourquoi ? Elle avait tout fait pour les aider, n'avait pas hésiter une seconde pour mettre sa vie en jeu, mais ils étaient quand même en colère contre elle.

« Et si… Et si ils ont pris ma fuite comme un acte de lâcheté ? Oh non, je suis qu'une idiote, ils doivent me détester et ne me veulent plus dans leur équipage ! »

La jeune fille s'inclina :

- Je suis désolée ! J… je n'aurai jamais du fuir, je, je… S'il vous plais, gardez moi dans votre équipage…

Elle n'eu pour réponse qu'une claque derrière la tête de la part de Nami.

- T'es vraiment qu'une idiote ! La seule raison pour laquelle on t'en veut, c'est pour avoir servie d'appât comme ça ! T'aurais pu te faire tuer ! Mais j'avais raison, on fera quelque chose de toi.

- Hein ? Mais je…

-Tu nous as débarrassé de pas mal de ces villageois de merde, assena Zoro. Ça nous a bien rendu service. D'ailleurs, ils sont où ? Tu les as tués ?

-Non, réussit-elle à sortir, rassurée. Non, ils se sont fait manger par les pumas. C'est étonnant, d'ailleurs…

- Non, lui assura Robin, c'est même logique, car s'il ne tue pas les animaux à part pour se nourrir, ce n'est pas par bonté d'âme… Mais par crainte ! En effet, seul les pumas pouvaient les tuer sans difficulté, car c'est dans l'ordre de la vie. Les gros mangent les petits. Leur malédiction vient de là, d'ailleurs. Un jour, le chef de ce village, pour conquérir la femme qu'il aimait, décida de faire ce que personne n'avait jamais fait : tuer un puma. La légende dit qu'il tua le chef de meute avec le poignard que tu tiens à la main, mais qu'il fut maudit : sa mort ne pourrait venir que d'un représentant d'une espèce qu'il chassait. Mais, en contrepartie, il gagna la vie éternelle. Il en parla partout dans le village, et tous s'y essayèrent, et tous furent maudis. Et il en est ainsi pour tous les habitants du village, les animaux furent décimés. Les pumas ne leur suffirent bientôt plus, et ils passèrent aux humains. Finalement, la prophétie du puma c'est réalisée : il a bien été tué par un de ses sacrifices. Le poignard n'y strictement pour rien, contrairement à ce qu'ils disaient.

- On en fait quoi du poignard, d'ailleurs, finit par demander Sanji.

Les yeux de Nami se mirent à briller d'une manière étrange.

- On le garde, quelle question ! C'est de l'or pur !

Personne n'osa protester, et une heure plus tard, ils appareillaient.

**-A-**

Laïla regardait pensivement l'île s'éloigner. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, croisant le ballet des mouettes. L'une d'elle heurta son regard. Bien plus grande que les autres, elle semblait suivre le bateau.

« Un albatros hurleur »

Elle s'avait cet animal, roi des mers, immense, jusqu'à trois mètres soixante-cinq d'envergure. Celui-là avoisinait les six mètres. Il reprit alors sa danse au-dessus du bateau, passant de plus en plus près de la jeune fille émerveillée, et sous les yeux étonnés des mugiwaras. La jeune fille n'eue en effet qu'à tendre le bras pour caresser furtivement les plumes de l'oiseau. Elle n'entendit pas le « Whaou ! » de Chopper dans son dos. Elle était comme… hypnotisée. Et après un dernier looping, l'oiseau pris définitivement la direction de l'île en lançant un seul et unique cri.

- Qu'a-t-il dit, Chopper ? demanda Laïla à brûle point

- Merci, il a juste dit merci.

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

**-A-**

Il été près de onze heure, et la jeune fille ne dormait toujours pas. Elle observait le ciel étoilé, des questions plein la tête, et tout autant de réponses, qui tournaient en rond, suivant la même danse que l'albatros.

- Zoro ?

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas, trop absorbé par ses exercices de musculation du soir.

- Tu avais raisons. Elle attendit une réponse, mais l'adolescent gardait le silence. Elle prit ça pour un encouragement. Tu avais raison, quand tu as le choix entre tuer et mourir, il est plus facile de tuer. Notre peau est plus importante que la vie des autres. C'est triste à dire mais c'est la vérité. J'avais oublié ça. Pour moi, mourir été plus facile. Je choisi toujours la facilité. Mais là, je crois que j'ai compris. La facilité n'est pas toujours le meilleur chemin. Mais il n'est sûrement pas le plus mauvais. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver le bon.

Zoro sourit, mais ne répondit pas de suite. Il finit par lâcher

- Tu apprends vite, c'est bien.

Laïla soupira doucement, lui souhaita bonne nuit et partit se coucher. Mais elle ne se doutait pas que l'homme avait bien plus comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire par là que ce qu'elle croyait. Il était en effet temps pour elle d'arrêter de se voiler la face, et de vivre sa vie, tout simplement.

**Fin**

Mon chapitre le plus long jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La prochaine fois, Laïla et sa manière de parler nous étonneront tous… Mais pas dans le même sens.


	10. Chapter 9

**Corrigé !**

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et oui c'est moi ! Je sais, j'en ai mis du temps. Mais le principale c'est que j'arrive avec un nouveau chapitre !

Je remercie un de mes meilleurs amis d'avoir accepté de jouer le jeu et de répondre à mes questions. Alors mec, si tu passes par là ^^.

**Chapitre 10**

Il faisait sombre ce soir-là, très sombre. Mais Laïla avait l'habitude. Il faisait toujours sombre, de toute façon. Elle était roulée en boule, dérivant dans cet univers de noirceur. Elle se perdait toujours plus loin, toujours plus profond. Mais les ténèbres ont une fin. Elle reconnue la ruelle du premier coup d'oeil. Et c'est résignée qu'elle attendit la suite. Elle savait ce qui allait lui arriver. Mais surtout elle savait, que, quoi qu'elle fasse, le résultat sera le même. Parce qu'elle n'était qu'une pute. Elle se laissait prendre par tout le monde. Elle ferait mieux de mourir. Après tout, qui la regretterait. Qui se souviendrait de la pathétique petite Laïla ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement qu'elle se retrouva plaquée violemment contre ce putain de mur. De nouveau complètement nue, la respiration coupée, la peau du dos à moitié arrachée.

-Je vais te prendre comme une pute maintenant. T'inquiètes pas, tu n'auras pas mal. Après tout, tu as l'habitude.

Toujours cette voix, et ce souffle dans son oreille. Et la douleur diffuse et sourde, qui provenait de son bas ventre. Les doigts de l'homme devant elle, toujours enfoncés dans son intimité, continuaient leur travail de labour. Mais il les retira brusquement. Pour les remplacés par quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros. La jeune fille ne peut cette fois ci retenir le hurlement de douleur qui la traversa. Le membre de son violeur lui explosa littéralement les entrailles. La douleur qui l'avait pliée au moment où son violeur l'avait doigtée était remplacée par une douleur cent fois plus forte. Et elle lui sembla encore multipliée par cent au moment où il commença à bouger en elle. Et elle se remit à hurler. Tellement fort qu'elle se réveilla et qu'elle plaqua immédiatement ses mains sur son bas ventre. Et qu'elle dut fermer les yeux lorsque Nami et Robin allumèrent la lumière, paniquées.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien Laïla, lui demanda Nami, paniquée.

-Oui, oui…c'est …c'est rien. J'ai juste mes règles. La douleur m'a réveillée.

Elle se leva doucement, et réussi à se diriger en titubant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Cette fois, pas de Lingo pour l'empêcher de prendre sa douche. Elle referma la porte à double tour avant de se déshabiller. Elle entra dans la douche et alluma l'eau chaude. Uniquement l'eau chaude. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de sentir l'eau brûlante lui dévaler sur le corps. Elle se cramait la peau mais elle s'en foutait. L'eau passa rapidement sur ses blessures et son dos. Elle ne le sentit même pas. Elle attrapa son gel douche et se mit à se laver avec un gant. Après tout, elle était sale. Elle était une pute. Elle baisait avec tout se qui bougeait. Son corps était sale, crade, dégueulasse. Elle se frotta si fort qu'elle arracha ses croûtes. Le sang se mêla rapidement à l'eau avant de disparaître, avalé par la bonde. Voyant ça, elle replia et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, se plantant les ongles dans les épaules. Elle s'affaissa alors, les dents serrées et les yeux fermés sur des larmes, qui, elle le savait, ne viendraient pas. Elle n'avait plus réussit à pleurer véritablement depuis son viol. Elle ne voulait plus pleurer depuis son viol. La douleur dans son bas ventre ne faiblissait pas. Parce que, pire que tout, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait ses règles.

**-A-**

Le lendemain, se fut une Nami en rogne à force de gérer un Luffy surexcité qui leur annonça qu'ils approchaient d'une île.

-Le chargement du log pose durera une vingtaine d'heures. Firas est une ville portuaire assez animée par rapport aux dernières que nous avons visitées. Alors s'il vous plaît, on reste discret, calme et surtout on ne se fait pas repérer par les marines.

La jeune blonde ne comprenait pas pourquoi la belle rousse s'évertuait à faire son discours à chaque fois tout en sachant qu'il serait à chaque fois ignoré, transgressé et tout plein d'autre truc en –é.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne resterait pas groupé, proposa doucement Robin. On ferait nos courses tous ensembles pour cette fois.

Nami grogna un truc du genre « Mais on sera trop repérable ainsi ! » avant d'abdiquer. C'est elle qui avait la charge de Luffy aujourd'hui alors un peu plus ou un peu moins… Le groupe se mit alors en route, sauf Chopper qui restait au bateau pour le surveiller, après avoir donné sa liste d'herbe à acheter à Robin et Nami. Laïla avait rapidement enfilé sa bride à Lingo, cachant sans grande peine sa douleur à chacun de ses mouvements. Après tout elle avait l'habitude.

La cité portuaire était en effet très animée. A tel point que l'adolescente, qui avait renoncé à poser ses fesses sur l'étalon vu son état d'excitation commençait à regretter son choix. Ils peinaient à avancer dans la foule compacte, et se faisaient _légèrement_ marcher sur les pieds. Même si les yeux noirs du bretteur, la légère excitation d'un capitaine au chapeau de paille et la corpulence d'un étalon d'or (ainsi qu'une paire d'oreilles plaquées contre la nuque) leur ouvrait un certain chenal. « Heureusement que Chopper est resté au Vogue Merry. » pensa la blonde, « bah, au pire, je l'aurais hissé sur le dos de Lingo ». Quoi qu'elle doutait sérieusement qu'il accepterait un autre animal sur son dos. Coincée entre son cheval et Robin, l'adolescente avait la chance inouïe de pouvoir observer la ville sans se faire écrabouiller les pieds. Contrairement à la malheureuse Nami, qui elle essayait de gérer son capitaine, tout en empêchant Zoro de se perdre ou de dégommer les gens qui passaient trop près et en retenant Sanji qui sautait sur toutes les filles à sa portée. Et après on s'étonnait que la jeune femme était constamment au bord de la crise de nerf. Bref, la ville était magnifique. Les habitations aux murs blancs et aux volets peints de couleur vives avaient des balcons fleuris de diverses plantes aux fleurs odorantes. Les échoppes étaient pleines de monde et les gens semblaient rayonner avec leurs vêtements bigarrés. Ils finirent par arriver sur la place du village. Ici, la foule s'écartant un peu, ils purent respirer avec plus de facilité. La blonde, elle, continuait de détailler la foule et les lieux, les yeux émerveillés. Tout ce monde ! Heureusement, son agression ne l'empêchait pas de se promener dans une foule. Pour elle, la présence de gens autour de sa bulle lui garantissait une sécurité relative. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne s'arrêta pas de détailler les gens, les costumes, les couleurs. Mais brusquement, elle se figea. Cette silhouette… Mais non, ce profil décidé, ces cheveux bruns à la coupe surfeur, cette manière de se tenir. Il ne pouvait pas être là. C'était impossible. Il ne devrait pas être là. C'était sûrement une erreur ! Ce fut le coup de nez de Lingo dans son cou qui la sortit de sa torpeur et qui confirma ce qu'elle pensait : c'était bien lui, là, au milieu de cette foule bigarrée.

**-A-**

Ce fut Zoro qui le premier remarqua l'arrêt brusque de leur camarade, ainsi que sa tête crispée. Il s'immobilisa alors lui aussi, les sourcils froncés entraînant le reste du groupe avec lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à la fin ! Avancez immédiatement ou je double votre dette ! s'exclama Nami en tapant du pied par terre.

Cette gamine et son cheval lui causaient bien trop de soucis pour que cela dure. Elle allait sévir. Mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas en avant qu'ils assistèrent à la scène la plus étrange de toute leur vie. Ils virent Laïla se mettre à courir au milieu de la foule pour se jeter droit dans les bras d'un homme.

**-A-**

Ce dernier eu le réflexe inouïe de retenir la jeune femme en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et l'autre autour de ses hanches, la faisant tournoyer. Laïla, elle, était aux anges : cette odeur et cette façon de l'étreindre, cette fois, la certitude qu'elle avait sauté dans les bras de la bonne personne lui étreignit le cœur.

-Laïla ?!

Il n'eut pour toute réponse que le hochement de la tête de cette dernière qu'elle avait enfouie dans son cou. Il enserra automatiquement le frêle corps un peu plus fort contre lui. Levant les yeux, il aperçut Lingo qui se dirigeait vers eux tranquillement. Il retira doucement son bras de sur les épaules de la jeune femme qui flattait le chanfrein de l'étalon.

-Salut Lingo, ça faisait longtemps mon grand, lui dit-il doucement.

Il reposa délicatement la blonde à terre et l'écarta doucement de lui, la tenant doucement par les épaules, et la dévisageant gentiment mais avec inquiétude.

-Tu vas bien ? T'es pas blessée, au moins ? T'es toute seule ?

La jeune femme n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'un bras élastique se posa sur l'épaule du garçon brun. Bras suivi d'un garçon vêtu d'un short, d'un débardeur rouge et d'un chapeau de paille, un sourire immense sur les lèvres.

-Hey, t'es qui ? Tu connais ma nakama ?

L'autre garçon lui lança un regard surprit, avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Elle est avec nous.

Il décrocha son regard de Luffy pour croiser le visage de Sanji qui venait d'arriver, suivit de près par le reste de la troupe. L'ordre était néanmoins plus que clair : lâche-la ou je te fais la peau. Laïla, elle, regardait la scène qui se passait devant elle avec des yeux écarquillés. Elle ne comprenait pas la raison de la soudaine tension qui régnait entre l'homme qui la tenait toujours par les épaules et ses nouveaux camarades. Ce fut l'étalon qui le rompit brusquement en donnant un coup de tête au brun.

-Lingo arrête, souffla-t-il.

En attendant cela, les mugiwaras se dévisagèrent, avant de regarder successivement Laïla, l'homme qui la tenait et l'étalon dans triangle visuel bizarre.

-Mais tu la connais ? Finit par demander Sanji.

Brusquement, l'adolescente comprit pourquoi ses camarades la regardaient bizarrement : elle, qui venait d'un autre monde et qui refusait de se laisser toucher, venait de se jeter dans les bras d'un inconnu qui finalement s'avérait la connaître. Elle adressa un sourire à ce dernier avant de se tourner vers le reste du groupe.

-Mina (= tout le monde), je suis désolée.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers le jeune homme.

-Voici Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Robin et Nami, dit-elle en les désignant au fur et à mesure. Tout le monde, voici Jonathan. Il vient du même monde que moi et c'est mon meilleur ami.

**-A-**

Il leur fallu trois fois moins de temps pour retourner au bateau que de temps pour arriver jusqu'à la place. Les regards échangés permettaient sans difficulté de déterminer les pensées des différents membres de l'équipage : colère pour Sanji (on ne touche pas à sa petite-hirondelle-des-îles-adorée), stupéfaction pour Nami (parce qu'il pouvait la toucher, lui ?), dédain et méfiance pour Zoro (qu'est ce qui nous dit que c'est pas un marine déguisé ?), peur pour Usopp (peut-être que c'est un capitaine corsaire, oh non j'ai la maladie du je-ne-peux-pas-rester-à-côté-de-cet-homme), curiosité pour Robin (peut-être arrivera-t-il à mieux m'expliquer la crise des années trente de Laïla) et joie pour Luffy (les amis de mes nakamas sont mes amis on y touche plus). Jonathan, lui, leur jetait des regards inquiets. Il n'était pas dupe et avait sans difficulté reconnue Mugiwara no Luffy et son équipage, et il se demandait ce que la jeune fille qui marchait à côté de lui faisait avec un équipage de pirates dont les têtes étaient mises à prix. Laïla, elle, marchait perdu dans ses pensées. L'arrivé brusque de son meilleur ami dans sa nouvelle vie avait ramené une interrogation étrange. Sur son monde. Que faisait-il là ? Et par extension, que faisait-elle là, elle ? Hors de la question fondamentale « Pourquoi suis-je née sur cette terre ? », elle se posait celle de : comment suis-je arrivée là ? Et donc, celle de comment repartir. Prit par l'enchaînement des évènements, elle n'avait pas prit le temps d'y penser. Ou plutôt, elle n'avait pas voulu y penser. Parce que, autant dire la vérité, elle s'en fichait complètement. Parce qu'ici, à chacun de ses pas, elle pouvait crever. Qu'ici sa mort n'aurait pas des reflets de suicide. Parce que, pire que d'être une fille violée désespérée, elle était avant tout une lâche. Et qu'arrêter d'elle-même sa vie lui faisait plus peur que de revivre la scène des derniers mois. Le suicide lui était tellement de fois venu en tête. Trop souvent. Des fois, aveuglément elle prenait les lames du rasoir de sa mère. Aveuglément, elle les pressait contre la chair tendre de ses poignets. Et à chaque fois, la sonnette retentissait et la porte s'ouvrait sur Jonathan. Jonathan et son sourire, Jonathan et ses fossettes, Jonathan et ses bras protecteurs, surtout. Bien souvent, trop souvent, il lui avait sauvé la vie, sans le savoir avec ses films d'action et son pop-corn. Grâce à lui, les lames reprenaient leur place dans le débarra qui lui servait de salle de bain. Grâce à lui, le suicide quittait sa tête, remplacé par une paix éphémère comme le jour remplace la nuit. Et elle se rendit compte d'un truc. Si ici l'adrénaline et le danger lui avait permis d'oublier ce qui c'était passé, rien, mais alors jamais rien, ne pourrait remplacer la présence de Jonathan.

**-A-**

L'arrivé au bateau se fit dans le silence le plus total. Il ne fut pas difficile d'expliquer à Chopper qui était l'illustre inconnu qui les accompagnait, avant de se retrouver devant une tasse de chocolat chaud préparé par Sanji dans la cuisine. Le silence fut brusquement brisé par Zoro qui reposa sa choppe (du _chocolat_ ? Passe-moi du rhum, cuisinier à la noix !) avec violence.

-T'es qui ? Et comment t'es arrivé ici ?

-Je ne répondrai à vos questions que si vous répondez aux miennes, dit-il sans lever la tête de son chocolat. Et pour commencer, j'aimerais savoir ce que ma meilleure amie fait sur le putain de bateau pirate de Mugiwara No Luffy. Sentant les regards brusquement pesants venir se poser sur lui, il expliqua, fatigué : C'est pas difficile de savoir qui vous êtes, y a des affiches avec vos primes sur tous les panneaux de cette foutue ville. Alors à moins d'être aveugle, c'est pas dur de vous reconnaître. Il leva brusquement la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de Laïla. Alors, que fais-tu ici ?

Elle but une gorgée de son breuvage avant de répondre.

-Franchement, je ne sais pas. Mon dernier souvenir est de m'être endormie dans mon lit, à l'internat. Et je me suis réveillée sur ce bateau.

Le regard du jeune garçon devint songeur. Il se redressa et se mit en équilibre sur les pieds arrière de sa chaise.

-Je m'appelle Jonathan Livingstone*. Je viens de la même ville que Laïla, je vais au même lycée et je vis à cinq minutes de chez elle. Mais surtout, je la connais depuis que j'ai six ans. On a toujours été fourré l'un avec l'autre depuis qu'on est môme, à tel point que nos parents nous voyaient déjà mariés-quatre enfants. C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui j'ai du passer plus de temps avec elle qu'avec eux.

-Tu nous avais jamais dit que t'avais un amoureux Laïla ! S'exclama Luffy qui se prit un énorme coup de pied de la part de Sanji.

-IDIOT ! Ce genre de chose ne nous regarde pas ! Mais Laïla-swam comment as-tu pu préférer un tel rustre à moi !

-Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que tu te poses la question, sourcil en vrille, riposta un sabreur aux cheveux verts.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, marimo ?

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire beaucoup plus que Nami les avait assommé, sous les yeux incrédules de Jonathan.

-t'inquiète pas, c'est toujours comme ça, lui dit la blonde en rigolant, avant de regarder Luffy gentiment. C'est normal que je ne vous aie jamais dit que j'avais un amoureux, puisque j'en ai pas. Jonathan est pour moi comme un grand frère…

-Perso, la seule pensée de ne serai-ce que l'embrasser me rend malade. Faut dire que l'inceste c'est pas mon truc…

Le silence revint alors dans la salle, ponctué par le bruit des choppes et des tasses qu'on levait jusqu'aux lèvres pour boire.

-Si ce n'est pas indiscret, comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici, jeune homme?

La voix calme de Robin lui fit lever les yeux.

-Le dernier souvenir que j'ai, c'est de m'être couché dans mon lit. Et je me suis réveillé sur une plage, non loin d'ici. Autant vous dire que j'étais sérieusement flippé. Je suis parti déambuler en ville quand brusquement Laïla m'a sauté dans les bras.

Usopp le regarda, mortifié.

-Tu ne sais donc pas toi non plus comment vous êtes arrivé ici et surtout comment vous allez pouvoir repartir.

-Si, je le sais.

Tous les regards convergèrent brusquement vers lui, même celui de Zoro qui avait doucement commencé à somnoler. Jonathan rebascula brusquement sur les quatre pieds de sa chaise.

-Laïla, quelle est la dernière chose à laquelle tu as pensé avant de t'endormir ?

Elle le regarda, un peu perdu, avant de trouver un intérêt tout neuf à la couleur de sa tasse de chocolat : ce bleu était tellement jolie, tellement…

- Moi, j'ai pensé à toi, confia brusquement l'adolescent. Je me faisais du souci pour toi. Voila des mois que tu ne souris plus. Et ça ne s'améliorait pas ces derniers jours. Tu semblais… fatiguée. Alors j'ai fait vœux. Vœux de pouvoir te voir et savoir si tu allais mieux, ce qui est difficile depuis que tu es rentrée en internat. J'ai fait vœux de toutes mes forces. Et me voila. Alors Laïla, à quoi as-tu donc pensé ?

-…

- Tu vois, je crois à un truc : avant de t'endormir, tu à fait un vœu, une demande, une supplique. Et elle t'a conduite ici. Et tu ne pourras repartir qu'au moment où elle se sera réalisée, complète. Dis-nous à quoi tu as pensé.

- Jace**…

- Laïla, s'il te plaît.

-….

- Laïla…

- « … »

Elle avait prononcé la phrase tellement doucement que même Chopper avec son ouie d'animal n'avait put comprendre ce qu'elle disais.

- Laïla, souffla alors Jonathan. S'il te plaît, parle un peu plus fort.

- J'…je…j'ai… J'ai besoin d'aide, articula-t-elle, la voie tremblante.

Et la jeune femme leva brusquement les yeux vers lui. Ce qu'il y lu le glaça d'effrois. Il y voyait le mélange de sentiment le plus ahurissant de toute sa vie. Ses yeux n'étaient que haine, mépris, mais surtout douleur, solitude, peine. Et mort. Coquille vide. Elle repris alors, la voie plus assurée.

- J'ai besoin d'aide, J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE ! Voila ce que j'ai pensé, voila ce que j'ai demandé. J'ai juste demandé de l'aide, souffla-t-elle.

Elle se leva brusquement de table et disparut sur le pont du bateau. Son meilleur ami la regarda partir, les poings serrés. Lorsqu'il eu disparut, il frappa la table rageusement, avant de mettre sa tête entre ses bras.

- Je suis misérable.

-Tu es au courant depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? Lui dit alors Zoro calmement, les yeux fermés.

Jonathan le regarda, étonné (il était persuadé qu'il dormait), avant de lui répondre.

- Il ne m'a pas fallut longtemps pour me rendre compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Laïla a toujours été une fille joyeuse. Mais brusquement, elle s'est refermée sur elle-même. Elle ne souriait plus. Elle mettait des vêtements amples, alors qu'elle déteste ça, ça la gène. Elle été devenue l'ombre d'elle-même, un fantôme. Le viol, j'avoue que ça m'est de suite venu à l'esprit. Même en me considérant comme son grand frère, je reste avant tout un homme, et je sais que cette fille n'est pas moche du tout. Et tout dans sa manière d'agir, d'éviter les contacts, de s'habiller,… Tout cela collait avec ce type… d'incident. J'ai donc mené mon enquête. Et retrouvé ces salopards. Ils étaient fiers d'eux. « C'était un bon coup ta copine, tu devrais essayer de la tirer ! » qu'ils m'ont dit ! J'les aurais buté, ces connards, s'ils étaient pas déjà allongés sur les lits de l'hôpital ! Oh oui je les auraient butés pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait !

Usopp lui assena une tape réconfortante sur l'épaule avant de sortir. Tout preux capitaine des mers qu'il était, les histoires de viol et lui ça faisait deux.

- Chopper ?

Le petit renne, étonné d'être déranger, tourna la tête vers Jonathan.

- Oui ?

- Si j'ai tout compris, c'est toi le médecin de bord ?

- Oui… Oui c'est moi ?

- Que peut tu me dire sur les chocs post-traumatiques après un viol ?

Le médecin du réfléchir pendant une minute avant de répondre, cherchant lesquelles pouvaient s'adapter à la victime qu'il avait sous la main, tout en essayant de garder intact le serment d'Hippocrate (elle semblait y tenir beaucoup) et sans faire paniquer l'adolescent qu'il avait en face de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Finit-il par soupirer.

- Les troubles de la mémoire ? Heu… Les amnésies consécutives à un choc violent, tous ça… Il peut y en avoir ?

Chopper ouvrit grand les yeux. Il ne savait pas de quoi le jeune homme parlait, mais il sentait qu'ils n'allaient pas aimer la réponse. Tout les deux.

- Oui. Le déni est fréquent après un viol, il peut aller jusqu'au floutage de la scène en elle-même. Ensuite, si elle a pris un coup sur le crâne, il se peut qu'elle en ai oublier tous simplement une partie. L'amnésie post-traumatique due au choc en lui-même est assez rare dans ce genre de cas, se risqua-t-il doucement. Pourquoi ?

Jonathan le regarda, mortifié.

- Laïla fait des cauchemars. Souvent. Des flash-back aussi, pendant qu'elle dort, et même pendant une certaine période, quand elle était tout à fait réveillée.

Nami et Robin se regardèrent. _Les règles_ ? Mais n'importe quoi ! Elles s'en voulurent immédiatement.

- On sait, souffla la belle brune, mais on sait pas trop quoi faire, ni ce qui faut faire. Elle crit et elle semble avoir mal au réveil.

- Pire que ça : elle parle, leur avoua le brun. A une période, ça frisait les crises d'hystéries. Je dors souvent chez elle, et je peux vous dire que c'était pas beau à voir. En faisant mes recherches, j'ai appris que Lingo c'était enfuit environs quarante minutes après son départ. Or, dans ce qu'elle disait la nuit en divagant, j'ai compris un truc. Dans tout ce qu'elle disait, il ressortait une chose claire et nette : Laïla est persuadée que son viol n'était pas… complet.

Les différents membres de l'équipage se regardèrent, étonnés. Comment ça, pas complet ?

- Elle est persuadée qu'ils ne sont pas allés jusqu'au bout, compléta alors Robin, plus compréhensive que le reste de ses nakamas.

- Exactement. C'est le fait que c'est seulement en faisant le tour de la ville que Lingo aurait put mettre autant de temps à la rejoindre que ce qu'elle disait et décrivait qui m'a mis sur la piste. Et malheureusement, ses cauchemars tendent à lui montrer la vérité. Il se leva brusquement et se courba. Alors, s'il vous plait, continuez de veiller sur elle comme vous le faite ! Parce que même avec les progrès qu'elle a déjà réalisé, elle reste encore trop faible, et le restera tant qu'elle continuera d'ignorer la réalité !

- Les progrès, demanda Nami, surprise, quels progrès ?

Il la regarda alors en souriant tristement.

- Aujourd'hui, ça allait faire trois mois qu'elle ne m'avait pas sauté dessus et prise dans ses bras.

**-A-**

Dès qu'elle sortit de la pièce, Laïla s'était précipitée sur Lingo. Elle allait le travailler un peu, ça leur ferait du bien à tous les deux. Elle descendit du Merry, son étalon en bride, et avisa une prairie non loin. Elle se mit en selle sans trop de difficulté, pour une fois, et mis l'animal au pas. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Usopp se mettre en place non loin d'elle, assis sur un rocher. Les autres débarquèrent alors qu'elle mettait son compagnon au trot. _« Les mains bien souples, Laïla. Laisse-toi aller, ça passera mieux ! ». _Les conseilles de son professeur d'équitation lui revenaient doucement en tête. Après avoir suffisamment échauffer Lingo au trot et au galop, en essayant de ne pas tomber, elle se mit à lui faire travailler les différentes figures de dressage et les différents mouvements qu'elle connaissait. L'exercice se révéla plus compliqué que prévue, l'étalon ne voulant pas se prêter au jeu plus que ça. Elle ne réussi qu'à lui arracher quelques cession à la jambe (figure consistant à faire marcher le cheval « en crabe »). Ayant compris les envies de son cheval, elle préféra le faire jouer en slalomant entre les rochers et les arbres présents sur la prairie le plus vite possible, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à la crinière. Les Mugiwaras regardaient la scène, amusés : ils avaient perçut le renoncement de l'adolescente, et le jeu qui se passait sous leurs yeux était amusant, et faisait rire Usopp, Luffy et Chopper. Zoro s'était endormis et le reste se comportait en adolescent sage, à défaut de pouvoir qualifier la totalité de l'équipage « d'adulte ».

- Oy, Laïla ! S'écria le capitaine. Je peux monter sur le dada ?

Cette dernière s'arrêta, surprise de les trouver là. Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur son visage.

- Pas de problème, Luffy. Viens !

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, et la blonde eu juste le temps de se pousser avant que son capitaine n'atterrisse sur le dos de son cheval.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit _vraiment_ une bonne idée, souffla Jonathan en souriant dans sa barbe.

En effet, Lingo, les oreilles plaqué contre la nuque, échappa au contrôle de sa propriétaire, même s'il n'était pas difficile de remarquer qu'elle l'avait laissé filer exprès. Il enchaîna alors avec un improbable rodéo dans le but de se soustraire à l'emprise élastique du garçon qui lui était tombé sur le dos avec une douceur pachydermique. Le pauvre Luffy, lui rigolait de bon cœur : il était rigolo ce cheval en fin de compte.

- Tss, ces deux la font vraiment la paire en ce qui consiste à faire chier le monde, ricana Jonathan.

- Comment ça ? Lui demanda Nami, inquiète. Il y avait trop de fouteur de bordel sur ce bateau pirate.

- Laïla ne vous a jamais raconté comment elle a connu Lingo ? Demandez-lui, l'histoire vaut sa part de rigolade, ricana-t-il.

Et ils continuèrent de la fixer pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'étalon se débarrasse de leur capitaine et que le soleil commence à décliner à l'horizon.

- Sanji, j'ai faiiiim !

- T'es vraiment qu'un morfale toi !

Laissant les membres de l'équipage s'éloigner en direction du bateau, Jonathan se dirigea vers sa meilleure amie qui regardait le soleil se coucher, une main sur l'encolure de Lingo.

- Tu vas bientôt partir, hein, souffla-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Pas pour une question théorique. Au lieu de cela, il se plaça derrière elle, sa main sur l'encolure de l'étalon, son bras sur son épaule, l'entourant tendrement. Elle se raidit mais ne se dégagea pas alors qu'il posa son menton sur le sommet de sa tête pour observer avec elle les dernières lueurs du couchant. Et lorsque le dernier rayon du soleil eu disparu, elle sentit la pression sur ses épaules disparaître, la présence derrière elle s'amenuiser. Jonathan était partit, sans le moindre bruit, sans la moindre lueur. Ce fut tristement qu'elle regagna le pont du bateau.

**-A-**

Il faisait sombre autour d'elle, toujours sombre, alors qu'elle dérivait dans l'obscurité. Mais ce n'était que mensonge. Parce que, si elle avait accepté de tourner la tête, avant de tomber dans la ruelle, elle l'aurait vu. Elle aurait vu la lueur incertaine qui brillait dans son dos et qui portait un nom : _l'espoir._

**Fin du chapitre 10**

* _Jonathan Livingstone, Le goéland_, est un très beau roman sur le principe du petit prince. Je vous le conseil, amis lecteurs.

** Jace est le surnom de Jonathan Wayland dans la Cité Des ténèbres de Cassandra Clare. Et c'est sûrement le personnage de bouquin qui me correspond le plus au niveau mental ^^'

Oula, ben j'en suis pas peu fière de celui la ! Bon certes il se passe pas grand-chose mais je met en place des trucs importants pour la suite.


	11. Chapter 10

**Corrigé !**

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et oui c'est moi ! Je sais, j'en ai mis du temps. Mais le principale c'est que j'arrive avec un nouveau chapitre !

Je remercie un de mes meilleurs amis d'avoir accepté de jouer le jeu et de répondre à mes questions. Alors mec, si tu passes par là ^^.

**Chapitre 10**

Il faisait sombre ce soir-là, très sombre. Mais Laïla avait l'habitude. Il faisait toujours sombre, de toute façon. Elle était roulée en boule, dérivant dans cet univers de noirceur. Elle se perdait toujours plus loin, toujours plus profond. Mais les ténèbres ont une fin. Elle reconnue la ruelle du premier coup d'oeil. Et c'est résignée qu'elle attendit la suite. Elle savait ce qui allait lui arriver. Mais surtout elle savait, que, quoi qu'elle fasse, le résultat sera le même. Parce qu'elle n'était qu'une pute. Elle se laissait prendre par tout le monde. Elle ferait mieux de mourir. Après tout, qui la regretterait. Qui se souviendrait de la pathétique petite Laïla ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement qu'elle se retrouva plaquée violemment contre ce putain de mur. De nouveau complètement nue, la respiration coupée, la peau du dos à moitié arrachée.

-Je vais te prendre comme une pute maintenant. T'inquiètes pas, tu n'auras pas mal. Après tout, tu as l'habitude.

Toujours cette voix, et ce souffle dans son oreille. Et la douleur diffuse et sourde, qui provenait de son bas ventre. Les doigts de l'homme devant elle, toujours enfoncés dans son intimité, continuaient leur travail de labour. Mais il les retira brusquement. Pour les remplacés par quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros. La jeune fille ne peut cette fois ci retenir le hurlement de douleur qui la traversa. Le membre de son violeur lui explosa littéralement les entrailles. La douleur qui l'avait pliée au moment où son violeur l'avait doigtée était remplacée par une douleur cent fois plus forte. Et elle lui sembla encore multipliée par cent au moment où il commença à bouger en elle. Et elle se remit à hurler. Tellement fort qu'elle se réveilla et qu'elle plaqua immédiatement ses mains sur son bas ventre. Et qu'elle dut fermer les yeux lorsque Nami et Robin allumèrent la lumière, paniquées.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien Laïla, lui demanda Nami, paniquée.

-Oui, oui…c'est …c'est rien. J'ai juste mes règles. La douleur m'a réveillée.

Elle se leva doucement, et réussi à se diriger en titubant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Cette fois, pas de Lingo pour l'empêcher de prendre sa douche. Elle referma la porte à double tour avant de se déshabiller. Elle entra dans la douche et alluma l'eau chaude. Uniquement l'eau chaude. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de sentir l'eau brûlante lui dévaler sur le corps. Elle se cramait la peau mais elle s'en foutait. L'eau passa rapidement sur ses blessures et son dos. Elle ne le sentit même pas. Elle attrapa son gel douche et se mit à se laver avec un gant. Après tout, elle était sale. Elle était une pute. Elle baisait avec tout se qui bougeait. Son corps était sale, crade, dégueulasse. Elle se frotta si fort qu'elle arracha ses croûtes. Le sang se mêla rapidement à l'eau avant de disparaître, avalé par la bonde. Voyant ça, elle replia et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, se plantant les ongles dans les épaules. Elle s'affaissa alors, les dents serrées et les yeux fermés sur des larmes, qui, elle le savait, ne viendraient pas. Elle n'avait plus réussit à pleurer véritablement depuis son viol. Elle ne voulait plus pleurer depuis son viol. La douleur dans son bas ventre ne faiblissait pas. Parce que, pire que tout, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait ses règles.

**-A-**

Le lendemain, se fut une Nami en rogne à force de gérer un Luffy surexcité qui leur annonça qu'ils approchaient d'une île.

-Le chargement du log pose durera une vingtaine d'heures. Firas est une ville portuaire assez animée par rapport aux dernières que nous avons visitées. Alors s'il vous plaît, on reste discret, calme et surtout on ne se fait pas repérer par les marines.

La jeune blonde ne comprenait pas pourquoi la belle rousse s'évertuait à faire son discours à chaque fois tout en sachant qu'il serait à chaque fois ignoré, transgressé et tout plein d'autre truc en –é.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne resterait pas groupé, proposa doucement Robin. On ferait nos courses tous ensembles pour cette fois.

Nami grogna un truc du genre « Mais on sera trop repérable ainsi ! » avant d'abdiquer. C'est elle qui avait la charge de Luffy aujourd'hui alors un peu plus ou un peu moins… Le groupe se mit alors en route, sauf Chopper qui restait au bateau pour le surveiller, après avoir donné sa liste d'herbe à acheter à Robin et Nami. Laïla avait rapidement enfilé sa bride à Lingo, cachant sans grande peine sa douleur à chacun de ses mouvements. Après tout elle avait l'habitude.

La cité portuaire était en effet très animée. A tel point que l'adolescente, qui avait renoncé à poser ses fesses sur l'étalon vu son état d'excitation commençait à regretter son choix. Ils peinaient à avancer dans la foule compacte, et se faisaient _légèrement_ marcher sur les pieds. Même si les yeux noirs du bretteur, la légère excitation d'un capitaine au chapeau de paille et la corpulence d'un étalon d'or (ainsi qu'une paire d'oreilles plaquées contre la nuque) leur ouvrait un certain chenal. « Heureusement que Chopper est resté au Vogue Merry. » pensa la blonde, « bah, au pire, je l'aurais hissé sur le dos de Lingo ». Quoi qu'elle doutait sérieusement qu'il accepterait un autre animal sur son dos. Coincée entre son cheval et Robin, l'adolescente avait la chance inouïe de pouvoir observer la ville sans se faire écrabouiller les pieds. Contrairement à la malheureuse Nami, qui elle essayait de gérer son capitaine, tout en empêchant Zoro de se perdre ou de dégommer les gens qui passaient trop près et en retenant Sanji qui sautait sur toutes les filles à sa portée. Et après on s'étonnait que la jeune femme était constamment au bord de la crise de nerf. Bref, la ville était magnifique. Les habitations aux murs blancs et aux volets peints de couleur vives avaient des balcons fleuris de diverses plantes aux fleurs odorantes. Les échoppes étaient pleines de monde et les gens semblaient rayonner avec leurs vêtements bigarrés. Ils finirent par arriver sur la place du village. Ici, la foule s'écartant un peu, ils purent respirer avec plus de facilité. La blonde, elle, continuait de détailler la foule et les lieux, les yeux émerveillés. Tout ce monde ! Heureusement, son agression ne l'empêchait pas de se promener dans une foule. Pour elle, la présence de gens autour de sa bulle lui garantissait une sécurité relative. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne s'arrêta pas de détailler les gens, les costumes, les couleurs. Mais brusquement, elle se figea. Cette silhouette… Mais non, ce profil décidé, ces cheveux bruns à la coupe surfeur, cette manière de se tenir. Il ne pouvait pas être là. C'était impossible. Il ne devrait pas être là. C'était sûrement une erreur ! Ce fut le coup de nez de Lingo dans son cou qui la sortit de sa torpeur et qui confirma ce qu'elle pensait : c'était bien lui, là, au milieu de cette foule bigarrée.

**-A-**

Ce fut Zoro qui le premier remarqua l'arrêt brusque de leur camarade, ainsi que sa tête crispée. Il s'immobilisa alors lui aussi, les sourcils froncés entraînant le reste du groupe avec lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à la fin ! Avancez immédiatement ou je double votre dette ! s'exclama Nami en tapant du pied par terre.

Cette gamine et son cheval lui causaient bien trop de soucis pour que cela dure. Elle allait sévir. Mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas en avant qu'ils assistèrent à la scène la plus étrange de toute leur vie. Ils virent Laïla se mettre à courir au milieu de la foule pour se jeter droit dans les bras d'un homme.

**-A-**

Ce dernier eu le réflexe inouïe de retenir la jeune femme en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et l'autre autour de ses hanches, la faisant tournoyer. Laïla, elle, était aux anges : cette odeur et cette façon de l'étreindre, cette fois, la certitude qu'elle avait sauté dans les bras de la bonne personne lui étreignit le cœur.

-Laïla ?!

Il n'eut pour toute réponse que le hochement de la tête de cette dernière qu'elle avait enfouie dans son cou. Il enserra automatiquement le frêle corps un peu plus fort contre lui. Levant les yeux, il aperçut Lingo qui se dirigeait vers eux tranquillement. Il retira doucement son bras de sur les épaules de la jeune femme qui flattait le chanfrein de l'étalon.

-Salut Lingo, ça faisait longtemps mon grand, lui dit-il doucement.

Il reposa délicatement la blonde à terre et l'écarta doucement de lui, la tenant doucement par les épaules, et la dévisageant gentiment mais avec inquiétude.

-Tu vas bien ? T'es pas blessée, au moins ? T'es toute seule ?

La jeune femme n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'un bras élastique se posa sur l'épaule du garçon brun. Bras suivi d'un garçon vêtu d'un short, d'un débardeur rouge et d'un chapeau de paille, un sourire immense sur les lèvres.

-Hey, t'es qui ? Tu connais ma nakama ?

L'autre garçon lui lança un regard surprit, avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Elle est avec nous.

Il décrocha son regard de Luffy pour croiser le visage de Sanji qui venait d'arriver, suivit de près par le reste de la troupe. L'ordre était néanmoins plus que clair : lâche-la ou je te fais la peau. Laïla, elle, regardait la scène qui se passait devant elle avec des yeux écarquillés. Elle ne comprenait pas la raison de la soudaine tension qui régnait entre l'homme qui la tenait toujours par les épaules et ses nouveaux camarades. Ce fut l'étalon qui le rompit brusquement en donnant un coup de tête au brun.

-Lingo arrête, souffla-t-il.

En attendant cela, les mugiwaras se dévisagèrent, avant de regarder successivement Laïla, l'homme qui la tenait et l'étalon dans triangle visuel bizarre.

-Mais tu la connais ? Finit par demander Sanji.

Brusquement, l'adolescente comprit pourquoi ses camarades la regardaient bizarrement : elle, qui venait d'un autre monde et qui refusait de se laisser toucher, venait de se jeter dans les bras d'un inconnu qui finalement s'avérait la connaître. Elle adressa un sourire à ce dernier avant de se tourner vers le reste du groupe.

-Mina (= tout le monde), je suis désolée.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers le jeune homme.

-Voici Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Robin et Nami, dit-elle en les désignant au fur et à mesure. Tout le monde, voici Jonathan. Il vient du même monde que moi et c'est mon meilleur ami.

**-A-**

Il leur fallu trois fois moins de temps pour retourner au bateau que de temps pour arriver jusqu'à la place. Les regards échangés permettaient sans difficulté de déterminer les pensées des différents membres de l'équipage : colère pour Sanji (on ne touche pas à sa petite-hirondelle-des-îles-adorée), stupéfaction pour Nami (parce qu'il pouvait la toucher, lui ?), dédain et méfiance pour Zoro (qu'est ce qui nous dit que c'est pas un marine déguisé ?), peur pour Usopp (peut-être que c'est un capitaine corsaire, oh non j'ai la maladie du je-ne-peux-pas-rester-à-côté-de-cet-homme), curiosité pour Robin (peut-être arrivera-t-il à mieux m'expliquer la crise des années trente de Laïla) et joie pour Luffy (les amis de mes nakamas sont mes amis on y touche plus). Jonathan, lui, leur jetait des regards inquiets. Il n'était pas dupe et avait sans difficulté reconnue Mugiwara no Luffy et son équipage, et il se demandait ce que la jeune fille qui marchait à côté de lui faisait avec un équipage de pirates dont les têtes étaient mises à prix. Laïla, elle, marchait perdu dans ses pensées. L'arrivé brusque de son meilleur ami dans sa nouvelle vie avait ramené une interrogation étrange. Sur son monde. Que faisait-il là ? Et par extension, que faisait-elle là, elle ? Hors de la question fondamentale « Pourquoi suis-je née sur cette terre ? », elle se posait celle de : comment suis-je arrivée là ? Et donc, celle de comment repartir. Prit par l'enchaînement des évènements, elle n'avait pas prit le temps d'y penser. Ou plutôt, elle n'avait pas voulu y penser. Parce que, autant dire la vérité, elle s'en fichait complètement. Parce qu'ici, à chacun de ses pas, elle pouvait crever. Qu'ici sa mort n'aurait pas des reflets de suicide. Parce que, pire que d'être une fille violée désespérée, elle était avant tout une lâche. Et qu'arrêter d'elle-même sa vie lui faisait plus peur que de revivre la scène des derniers mois. Le suicide lui était tellement de fois venu en tête. Trop souvent. Des fois, aveuglément elle prenait les lames du rasoir de sa mère. Aveuglément, elle les pressait contre la chair tendre de ses poignets. Et à chaque fois, la sonnette retentissait et la porte s'ouvrait sur Jonathan. Jonathan et son sourire, Jonathan et ses fossettes, Jonathan et ses bras protecteurs, surtout. Bien souvent, trop souvent, il lui avait sauvé la vie, sans le savoir avec ses films d'action et son pop-corn. Grâce à lui, les lames reprenaient leur place dans le débarra qui lui servait de salle de bain. Grâce à lui, le suicide quittait sa tête, remplacé par une paix éphémère comme le jour remplace la nuit. Et elle se rendit compte d'un truc. Si ici l'adrénaline et le danger lui avait permis d'oublier ce qui c'était passé, rien, mais alors jamais rien, ne pourrait remplacer la présence de Jonathan.

**-A-**

L'arrivé au bateau se fit dans le silence le plus total. Il ne fut pas difficile d'expliquer à Chopper qui était l'illustre inconnu qui les accompagnait, avant de se retrouver devant une tasse de chocolat chaud préparé par Sanji dans la cuisine. Le silence fut brusquement brisé par Zoro qui reposa sa choppe (du _chocolat_ ? Passe-moi du rhum, cuisinier à la noix !) avec violence.

-T'es qui ? Et comment t'es arrivé ici ?

-Je ne répondrai à vos questions que si vous répondez aux miennes, dit-il sans lever la tête de son chocolat. Et pour commencer, j'aimerais savoir ce que ma meilleure amie fait sur le putain de bateau pirate de Mugiwara No Luffy. Sentant les regards brusquement pesants venir se poser sur lui, il expliqua, fatigué : C'est pas difficile de savoir qui vous êtes, y a des affiches avec vos primes sur tous les panneaux de cette foutue ville. Alors à moins d'être aveugle, c'est pas dur de vous reconnaître. Il leva brusquement la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de Laïla. Alors, que fais-tu ici ?

Elle but une gorgée de son breuvage avant de répondre.

-Franchement, je ne sais pas. Mon dernier souvenir est de m'être endormie dans mon lit, à l'internat. Et je me suis réveillée sur ce bateau.

Le regard du jeune garçon devint songeur. Il se redressa et se mit en équilibre sur les pieds arrière de sa chaise.

-Je m'appelle Jonathan Livingstone*. Je viens de la même ville que Laïla, je vais au même lycée et je vis à cinq minutes de chez elle. Mais surtout, je la connais depuis que j'ai six ans. On a toujours été fourré l'un avec l'autre depuis qu'on est môme, à tel point que nos parents nous voyaient déjà mariés-quatre enfants. C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui j'ai du passer plus de temps avec elle qu'avec eux.

-Tu nous avais jamais dit que t'avais un amoureux Laïla ! S'exclama Luffy qui se prit un énorme coup de pied de la part de Sanji.

-IDIOT ! Ce genre de chose ne nous regarde pas ! Mais Laïla-swam comment as-tu pu préférer un tel rustre à moi !

-Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que tu te poses la question, sourcil en vrille, riposta un sabreur aux cheveux verts.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, marimo ?

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire beaucoup plus que Nami les avait assommé, sous les yeux incrédules de Jonathan.

-t'inquiète pas, c'est toujours comme ça, lui dit la blonde en rigolant, avant de regarder Luffy gentiment. C'est normal que je ne vous aie jamais dit que j'avais un amoureux, puisque j'en ai pas. Jonathan est pour moi comme un grand frère…

-Perso, la seule pensée de ne serai-ce que l'embrasser me rend malade. Faut dire que l'inceste c'est pas mon truc…

Le silence revint alors dans la salle, ponctué par le bruit des choppes et des tasses qu'on levait jusqu'aux lèvres pour boire.

-Si ce n'est pas indiscret, comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici, jeune homme?

La voix calme de Robin lui fit lever les yeux.

-Le dernier souvenir que j'ai, c'est de m'être couché dans mon lit. Et je me suis réveillé sur une plage, non loin d'ici. Autant vous dire que j'étais sérieusement flippé. Je suis parti déambuler en ville quand brusquement Laïla m'a sauté dans les bras.

Usopp le regarda, mortifié.

-Tu ne sais donc pas toi non plus comment vous êtes arrivé ici et surtout comment vous allez pouvoir repartir.

-Si, je le sais.

Tous les regards convergèrent brusquement vers lui, même celui de Zoro qui avait doucement commencé à somnoler. Jonathan rebascula brusquement sur les quatre pieds de sa chaise.

-Laïla, quelle est la dernière chose à laquelle tu as pensé avant de t'endormir ?

Elle le regarda, un peu perdu, avant de trouver un intérêt tout neuf à la couleur de sa tasse de chocolat : ce bleu était tellement jolie, tellement…

- Moi, j'ai pensé à toi, confia brusquement l'adolescent. Je me faisais du souci pour toi. Voila des mois que tu ne souris plus. Et ça ne s'améliorait pas ces derniers jours. Tu semblais… fatiguée. Alors j'ai fait vœux. Vœux de pouvoir te voir et savoir si tu allais mieux, ce qui est difficile depuis que tu es rentrée en internat. J'ai fait vœux de toutes mes forces. Et me voila. Alors Laïla, à quoi as-tu donc pensé ?

-…

- Tu vois, je crois à un truc : avant de t'endormir, tu à fait un vœu, une demande, une supplique. Et elle t'a conduite ici. Et tu ne pourras repartir qu'au moment où elle se sera réalisée, complète. Dis-nous à quoi tu as pensé.

- Jace**…

- Laïla, s'il te plaît.

-….

- Laïla…

- « … »

Elle avait prononcé la phrase tellement doucement que même Chopper avec son ouie d'animal n'avait put comprendre ce qu'elle disais.

- Laïla, souffla alors Jonathan. S'il te plaît, parle un peu plus fort.

- J'…je…j'ai… J'ai besoin d'aide, articula-t-elle, la voie tremblante.

Et la jeune femme leva brusquement les yeux vers lui. Ce qu'il y lu le glaça d'effrois. Il y voyait le mélange de sentiment le plus ahurissant de toute sa vie. Ses yeux n'étaient que haine, mépris, mais surtout douleur, solitude, peine. Et mort. Coquille vide. Elle repris alors, la voie plus assurée.

- J'ai besoin d'aide, J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE ! Voila ce que j'ai pensé, voila ce que j'ai demandé. J'ai juste demandé de l'aide, souffla-t-elle.

Elle se leva brusquement de table et disparut sur le pont du bateau. Son meilleur ami la regarda partir, les poings serrés. Lorsqu'il eu disparut, il frappa la table rageusement, avant de mettre sa tête entre ses bras.

- Je suis misérable.

-Tu es au courant depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? Lui dit alors Zoro calmement, les yeux fermés.

Jonathan le regarda, étonné (il était persuadé qu'il dormait), avant de lui répondre.

- Il ne m'a pas fallut longtemps pour me rendre compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Laïla a toujours été une fille joyeuse. Mais brusquement, elle s'est refermée sur elle-même. Elle ne souriait plus. Elle mettait des vêtements amples, alors qu'elle déteste ça, ça la gène. Elle été devenue l'ombre d'elle-même, un fantôme. Le viol, j'avoue que ça m'est de suite venu à l'esprit. Même en me considérant comme son grand frère, je reste avant tout un homme, et je sais que cette fille n'est pas moche du tout. Et tout dans sa manière d'agir, d'éviter les contacts, de s'habiller,… Tout cela collait avec ce type… d'incident. J'ai donc mené mon enquête. Et retrouvé ces salopards. Ils étaient fiers d'eux. « C'était un bon coup ta copine, tu devrais essayer de la tirer ! » qu'ils m'ont dit ! J'les aurais buté, ces connards, s'ils étaient pas déjà allongés sur les lits de l'hôpital ! Oh oui je les auraient butés pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait !

Usopp lui assena une tape réconfortante sur l'épaule avant de sortir. Tout preux capitaine des mers qu'il était, les histoires de viol et lui ça faisait deux.

- Chopper ?

Le petit renne, étonné d'être déranger, tourna la tête vers Jonathan.

- Oui ?

- Si j'ai tout compris, c'est toi le médecin de bord ?

- Oui… Oui c'est moi ?

- Que peut tu me dire sur les chocs post-traumatiques après un viol ?

Le médecin du réfléchir pendant une minute avant de répondre, cherchant lesquelles pouvaient s'adapter à la victime qu'il avait sous la main, tout en essayant de garder intact le serment d'Hippocrate (elle semblait y tenir beaucoup) et sans faire paniquer l'adolescent qu'il avait en face de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Finit-il par soupirer.

- Les troubles de la mémoire ? Heu… Les amnésies consécutives à un choc violent, tous ça… Il peut y en avoir ?

Chopper ouvrit grand les yeux. Il ne savait pas de quoi le jeune homme parlait, mais il sentait qu'ils n'allaient pas aimer la réponse. Tout les deux.

- Oui. Le déni est fréquent après un viol, il peut aller jusqu'au floutage de la scène en elle-même. Ensuite, si elle a pris un coup sur le crâne, il se peut qu'elle en ai oublier tous simplement une partie. L'amnésie post-traumatique due au choc en lui-même est assez rare dans ce genre de cas, se risqua-t-il doucement. Pourquoi ?

Jonathan le regarda, mortifié.

- Laïla fait des cauchemars. Souvent. Des flash-back aussi, pendant qu'elle dort, et même pendant une certaine période, quand elle était tout à fait réveillée.

Nami et Robin se regardèrent. _Les règles_ ? Mais n'importe quoi ! Elles s'en voulurent immédiatement.

- On sait, souffla la belle brune, mais on sait pas trop quoi faire, ni ce qui faut faire. Elle crit et elle semble avoir mal au réveil.

- Pire que ça : elle parle, leur avoua le brun. A une période, ça frisait les crises d'hystéries. Je dors souvent chez elle, et je peux vous dire que c'était pas beau à voir. En faisant mes recherches, j'ai appris que Lingo c'était enfuit environs quarante minutes après son départ. Or, dans ce qu'elle disait la nuit en divagant, j'ai compris un truc. Dans tout ce qu'elle disait, il ressortait une chose claire et nette : Laïla est persuadée que son viol n'était pas… complet.

Les différents membres de l'équipage se regardèrent, étonnés. Comment ça, pas complet ?

- Elle est persuadée qu'ils ne sont pas allés jusqu'au bout, compléta alors Robin, plus compréhensive que le reste de ses nakamas.

- Exactement. C'est le fait que c'est seulement en faisant le tour de la ville que Lingo aurait put mettre autant de temps à la rejoindre que ce qu'elle disait et décrivait qui m'a mis sur la piste. Et malheureusement, ses cauchemars tendent à lui montrer la vérité. Il se leva brusquement et se courba. Alors, s'il vous plait, continuez de veiller sur elle comme vous le faite ! Parce que même avec les progrès qu'elle a déjà réalisé, elle reste encore trop faible, et le restera tant qu'elle continuera d'ignorer la réalité !

- Les progrès, demanda Nami, surprise, quels progrès ?

Il la regarda alors en souriant tristement.

- Aujourd'hui, ça allait faire trois mois qu'elle ne m'avait pas sauté dessus et prise dans ses bras.

**-A-**

Dès qu'elle sortit de la pièce, Laïla s'était précipitée sur Lingo. Elle allait le travailler un peu, ça leur ferait du bien à tous les deux. Elle descendit du Merry, son étalon en bride, et avisa une prairie non loin. Elle se mit en selle sans trop de difficulté, pour une fois, et mis l'animal au pas. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Usopp se mettre en place non loin d'elle, assis sur un rocher. Les autres débarquèrent alors qu'elle mettait son compagnon au trot. _« Les mains bien souples, Laïla. Laisse-toi aller, ça passera mieux ! ». _Les conseilles de son professeur d'équitation lui revenaient doucement en tête. Après avoir suffisamment échauffer Lingo au trot et au galop, en essayant de ne pas tomber, elle se mit à lui faire travailler les différentes figures de dressage et les différents mouvements qu'elle connaissait. L'exercice se révéla plus compliqué que prévue, l'étalon ne voulant pas se prêter au jeu plus que ça. Elle ne réussi qu'à lui arracher quelques cession à la jambe (figure consistant à faire marcher le cheval « en crabe »). Ayant compris les envies de son cheval, elle préféra le faire jouer en slalomant entre les rochers et les arbres présents sur la prairie le plus vite possible, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à la crinière. Les Mugiwaras regardaient la scène, amusés : ils avaient perçut le renoncement de l'adolescente, et le jeu qui se passait sous leurs yeux était amusant, et faisait rire Usopp, Luffy et Chopper. Zoro s'était endormis et le reste se comportait en adolescent sage, à défaut de pouvoir qualifier la totalité de l'équipage « d'adulte ».

- Oy, Laïla ! S'écria le capitaine. Je peux monter sur le dada ?

Cette dernière s'arrêta, surprise de les trouver là. Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur son visage.

- Pas de problème, Luffy. Viens !

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, et la blonde eu juste le temps de se pousser avant que son capitaine n'atterrisse sur le dos de son cheval.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit _vraiment_ une bonne idée, souffla Jonathan en souriant dans sa barbe.

En effet, Lingo, les oreilles plaqué contre la nuque, échappa au contrôle de sa propriétaire, même s'il n'était pas difficile de remarquer qu'elle l'avait laissé filer exprès. Il enchaîna alors avec un improbable rodéo dans le but de se soustraire à l'emprise élastique du garçon qui lui était tombé sur le dos avec une douceur pachydermique. Le pauvre Luffy, lui rigolait de bon cœur : il était rigolo ce cheval en fin de compte.

- Tss, ces deux la font vraiment la paire en ce qui consiste à faire chier le monde, ricana Jonathan.

- Comment ça ? Lui demanda Nami, inquiète. Il y avait trop de fouteur de bordel sur ce bateau pirate.

- Laïla ne vous a jamais raconté comment elle a connu Lingo ? Demandez-lui, l'histoire vaut sa part de rigolade, ricana-t-il.

Et ils continuèrent de la fixer pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'étalon se débarrasse de leur capitaine et que le soleil commence à décliner à l'horizon.

- Sanji, j'ai faiiiim !

- T'es vraiment qu'un morfale toi !

Laissant les membres de l'équipage s'éloigner en direction du bateau, Jonathan se dirigea vers sa meilleure amie qui regardait le soleil se coucher, une main sur l'encolure de Lingo.

- Tu vas bientôt partir, hein, souffla-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Pas pour une question théorique. Au lieu de cela, il se plaça derrière elle, sa main sur l'encolure de l'étalon, son bras sur son épaule, l'entourant tendrement. Elle se raidit mais ne se dégagea pas alors qu'il posa son menton sur le sommet de sa tête pour observer avec elle les dernières lueurs du couchant. Et lorsque le dernier rayon du soleil eu disparu, elle sentit la pression sur ses épaules disparaître, la présence derrière elle s'amenuiser. Jonathan était partit, sans le moindre bruit, sans la moindre lueur. Ce fut tristement qu'elle regagna le pont du bateau.

**-A-**

Il faisait sombre autour d'elle, toujours sombre, alors qu'elle dérivait dans l'obscurité. Mais ce n'était que mensonge. Parce que, si elle avait accepté de tourner la tête, avant de tomber dans la ruelle, elle l'aurait vu. Elle aurait vu la lueur incertaine qui brillait dans son dos et qui portait un nom : _l'espoir._

**Fin du chapitre 10**

* _Jonathan Livingstone, Le goéland_, est un très beau roman sur le principe du petit prince. Je vous le conseil, amis lecteurs.

** Jace est le surnom de Jonathan Wayland dans la Cité Des ténèbres de Cassandra Clare. Et c'est sûrement le personnage de bouquin qui me correspond le plus au niveau mental ^^'

Oula, ben j'en suis pas peu fière de celui la ! Bon certes il se passe pas grand-chose mais je met en place des trucs importants pour la suite.


	12. Chapter 11

**Corrigé !**

Bonjour bonjour !

Me voila de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, qui est malheureusement un peu court, mais c'est normal. Je compte me rattraper dans les deux suivants normalement (notez l'utilisation du normalement…)

Allez, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, même si c'est du mal ^^

La chanson _Losing my religion_appartient à R.E.M ^^

**Chapitre 11**

Oh**, Life is bigger**  
_Oh,_ _La vie est plus grande_  
**It's bigger than you**  
_Plus grande que toi_  
**And you are not me**  
_Et tu n'es pas moi_  
**The lengths that I will go to**  
_Les efforts que je ferais_  
**The distance in your eyes**  
_La distance dans tes yeux_  
**Oh no I've said too much**  
_Oh non, j'en ai trop dit_  
**I set it up**  
_Je l'ai créé_

_Malgré tous mes efforts, je reprends toujours cette ruelle, pourtant je sais. Je sais, et ça me tue. Ça me tue de savoir que je crée moi-même la situation de mon viol._

**That's me in the corner**  
_C'est moi dans le coin_  
**That's me in the spotlight**  
_C'est moi sous le feu du projecteur_  
**Losing my religion**  
_Perdant ma religion_  
**Trying to keep up with you**  
_Essayant d'être à ta hauteur_  
**And I don't know if I can do it**  
_Et je ne sais pas si je peux y parvenir_  
**Oh no I've said too much**  
_Oh non, j'en ai trop dit_  
**I haven't said enough**  
_Je n'en avais pas dit suffisamment_

_Comment continuer d'espérer, continuer de se battre, si on a perdu espoir depuis trop longtemps ?_

**I thought that I heard you laughing**  
_J'ai cru t'entendre rire_  
**I thought that I heard you sing**  
_J'ai cru t'entendre chanter_  
**I think I thought I saw you try**  
_Je pense que j'ai cru te voir essayer_

_J'essaye pourtant, j'essaye. Et ce que tous mes efforts sont vains ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?_

**Every whisper**  
_Chaque murmure_  
**Of every waking hour I'm**  
_Chaque heure éveillé, je_  
**Choosing my confessions**  
_Choisis mes confessions_  
**Trying to keep an eye on you**  
_Essayant de garder un oeil sur toi_  
**Like a hurt lost and blinded fool**  
_Tel un idiot blessé perdu et aveugle_  
**Oh no I've said too much**  
_Oh non, j'en ai trop dit_  
**I set it up**  
_Je l'ai créé_

_Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas dans mon attitude ce jour là ? N'étais-je pas assez habillée ? Trop maquillée ? Trop « moi » ?_

**Consider this (x2)**  
_Considère cela (x2)_  
**The hint of the century**  
_L'allusion des siècles_  
**Consider this**  
_Considère cela_  
**The slip that brought me**  
_L'erreur qui m'a amené_  
**To my knees failed**  
_A m'agenouiller_  
**What if all these fantasies**  
_Qu'en serait-il si tous ces fantasmes_  
**Come flailing around**  
_Venaient nous hanter_  
**Now I've said too much**  
_A présent que j'en ai trop dit_

_Et ces cauchemars où je suis à genoux devant eux, la bouche pleine de sperme. __Toujours les mêmes êvenements, en boucle. Toujours…_

**I thought that I heard you laughing**  
_J'ai cru t'entendre rire_  
**I thought that I heard you sing**  
_J'ai cru t'entendre chanter_  
**I think I thought I saw you try**  
_Je pense que j'ai cru te voir essayer_

_Et pourtant je me débats. Je me débats comme une forcenée. Mais je n'y arrive pas._

**But that was just a dream**  
_Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve_  
**That was just a dream**  
_Ce n'était qu'un rêve_

_Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve, non ? Ce n'est pas réel. Cela ne peut pas être réel ! Il faut que cela ne soit juste un rêve._

**That's me in the corner**  
_C'est moi dans le coin_  
**That's me in the spotlight**  
_C'est moi sous le feu du projecteur_  
**Losing my religion**  
_Perdant ma religion_  
**Trying to keep up with you**  
_Essayant d'être à ta hauteur_  
**And I don't know if I can do it**  
_Et je ne sais pas si je peux y parvenir_  
**Oh no I've said too much**  
_Oh non, j'en ai trop dit_  
**I haven't said enough**  
_Je n'en avais pas dit suffisamment_

**I thought that I heard you laughing**  
_J'ai cru t'entendre rire_  
**I thought that I heard you sing**  
_J'ai cru t'entendre chanter_  
**I think I thought I saw you try**  
_Je pense que j'ai cru te voir essayer_

_Mais je vais m'en sortir, hein ? Je vais m'en sortir ? Ou ça va continuer toujours comme ça, en boucle ? Sans que je ne puisse rien faire ?_

**But that was just a dream**  
_Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve_  
To try, cry, fly and try

_Essayer, pleurer, pourquoi essayer_  
That was just a dream

_C'était juste un rêve_  
Just a dream, just a dream

_Juste un rêve, juste un rêve  
_Dream

_Un rêve…_

_Et je me réveille. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve…._

**-A-**

S'il y avait une chose que Laïla détestait, c'était bien le froid. Le froid ça pique, ça brûle, ça fait moucher, ça force à porter des moufles. Ça force à tout un tas de trucs désagréable dont la blonde se serait bien passée. Mais pas le choix. Car « on approche d'une île hivernale » avait déclaré la navigatrice. Bien merci, elle avait remarqué. Plus les minutes passaient, plus l'adolescente grelottait et plus Chopper était heureux. Foutu renne à la toison épaisse va !

- F-froid ! Grelotta Usopp.

- D-d'accord a…avec tou-toi ! Lui répondit la blonde.

- Arrêtez de vous plaindre et aller plutôt aider Sanji, leur lança la navigatrice.

- C-comment elle f-f-fait pour ne ne ne ne pas avoir froid ? Souffla Laïla en se penchant vers Usopp. Elle confirmait en son fort intérieur que parler en claquant des dents n'était pas chose aisé.

- L-l'excitation et not'e cap'taine, j-j'crois…. Parvint à articuler le canonnier.

Claquant des dents, l'adolescente se mit à défaire les nœuds du cordage. Enfin, elle essaya : les moufles ne l'aidaient pas, et à partir du moment où elle les retira, le froid engourdit tellement ses extrémités que plier ses doigts revenait à accomplir un exploit. « Je ne suis pas à plaindre » se dit-elle quand même lorsqu'elle vit Zoro remonter sur le pont du bateau après avoir récupéré son capitaine qui avait décidé d'aller faire Dieu sait quoi dans la mer.

- Venez vous mettre au chaud ! Clama brusquement Sanji.

Sans se faire prier, La totalité de l'équipage se retrouva rapidement attablée devant un bol de chocolat fumant.

- Je revis ! Souffla doucement Laïla, les mains collées au bol pour les réchauffer.

- Pareil. Lui répondit le canonnier.

- Vous plaignez pas, au moins on échappe à la tempête de neige ! Blagua Sanji. Du moins jusqu'au moment où il vit le visage de sa navigatrice. N'est-ce pas, Nami-swam, pas de tempête de neige à l'horizon, hein ?

La navigatrice, les traits tirés par la fatigue et le stress, le rassura d'un regard. Puis fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu les soupirs de soulagement venant respectivement de Laïla, Usopp et Zoro.

- On arrivera sur l'île dans pas très longtemps, continua-t-elle. Les vents sont changeants ici. Restez sur vos gardes.

Elle quitta la salle sur ces mots. L'adolescente blonde regarda la rousse partir s'accouder au bastingage, suivit des yeux par son cheval (recouvert de couvertures rapidement bricolées par Usopp). Elle soupira : rien à faire, elle n'aimait vraiment pas le froid.

**-A-**

Ils arrivèrent sur l'île vers les trois heures de l'après midi. Luffy la regardait comme s'il se trouvait devant la neuvième merveille du monde, alors que Usopp et Laïla râlaient : elle était recouverte de glace, de neige, et tout un tas d'autres trucs froids et humides. Ils accostèrent dans une crique pas trop loin du village, à l'abri des regards et du vent. Il se passa alors la scène la plus drôle depuis l'enrôlement forcé de la blonde au sein de l'équipage : la découverte de la neige pour son étalon. En effet, le pauvre Lingo refusa d'abord tout contact avec cette substance blanche et dangereuse. Il fallu toute la patience de sa cavalière pour qu'il accepte d'y mettre un sabot, puis un deuxième. Lorsqu'il comprit que la poudreuse ne mangeait pas les petits chevaux, il sauta dedans, gambada joyeusement et se roula tel un bien heureux. Les Mugiwara le suivirent avec plus (pour Luffy) ou moins (pour Laïla et Usopp) d'entrain. La neige leur arrivait à la cheville, mais des congères au pied des arbres faisaient déjà bien 80 centimètres.

« SPROUTCH »

Ce bruit fut accompagné d'un arrêt immédiat de toutes les conversations, tandis que Nami se retournait, une longue traînée de neige blanche lui dégoulinant dans le cou. Son regard mauvais se posa sur Luffy, Usopp, Chopper et Laïla.

- Qui a OSE me faire ÇA ?!

Laïla la regardait, un peu terrifiée, Luffy et Chopper se regardaient, tandis que Usopp sifflotait en détournant le regard, les bras croisés dans le dos.

« SPROUTCH »

La blonde regarda la rousse, légèrement estomaquée, avant de froncer les sourcils.

« SPROUTCH »

Sanji écarquilla l'oeil, stupéfait, avant de le réduire à une simple fente.

« SPROUTCH »

Zoro essuya ses yeux, et leur lança un regard mauvais.

« SPROUTCH »

« SPROUTCH »

« SPROUTCH »

Robin et Chopper se regardaient, stupéfait, tandis que Luffy souriait de toutes ses dents.

Usopp, qui en premier avait attaqué Nami, avait mit la blonde devant lui pour éviter la boule de neige venant de la rousse. Et en essayant de répliquer, Laïla avait par mégarde touchée Sanji. Qui n'avait pas cherché à comprendre et a donc tiré sur Zoro. Et ce dernier, mesquin, tira sur les trois pirates encore épargnés par la neige.

…

- A L'ATAAAAAAAAAAAAAQUE !

Et la neige se mit à voler autour d'eux. Si la blonde prit d'abord beaucoup de plaisir à envoyer de la neige sur les autres membres de l'équipage, elle dut néanmoins très rapidement se réfugier derrière un arbre avec Usopp pour éviter les attaques, bien trop puissantes, des Mugiwaras. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lutter contre une Robin et ses dizaines de bras et de mains qui catapultaient la neige à une vitesse prodigieuse, ou contre Luffy qui se servait de ses membres élastiques pour faire des boules de neige plus grosse que lui. Zoro et Sanji se battaient pratiquement qu'entre eux, comme d'habitude, sauf quand l'une des boules de Luffy leur arrivait en pleine poire. Et quoi qu'on en dise, leur alliance peut rapidement devenir la plus efficace et dangereuse du navire. Nami, elle ne semblait survivre que par la puissance de sa hargne envers les « baka » de son équipage. Quand à Chopper, il comptait les points.

**-A-**

Se fut sur une victoire écrasante de Nami et de ses coups de poings que la bataille prit fin (et sous les jérémiades d'un Usopp qui s'était sévèrement fait corriger aussi…). La petite ville qu'accueillait l'île était chaleureuse, avec ses toits couverts de neiges et ses chalets de type canadien. Luffy ne tarda pas à trouver la taverne, et s'en suivit un joyeux capharnaüm digne de son équipage. Sanji s'était depuis longtemps éloigné avec Chopper pour faire le plein de nourriture, Nami était elle en train de questionner les habitants pour connaître le temps de chargement du log pose, et Zoro s'était perdu on ne sait trop où. Ne restait plus que Laïla et Usopp, qui râlait contre le froid, la glace, la neige, Nami, le log pose, les marines, le chocolat en poudre, les cuvettes de WC etc. Ignorant le tireur d'élite, la blonde se dirigea vers son homologue féminin, pestant contre le fait que se soit Robin qui se soit proposée pour le tour de garde de la journée. Parce qu'au moins, l'archéologue ne pestait pas pour un oui ou pour un non.

-… c'est ainsi que mon petit chat Lavandin se retrouva coincé dans la gouttière de mon voisin. Vous imaginez, mademoiselle, mon pauvre petit Lavandin…

- Oui madame.

- Mais ce charmant Hubert, qui a entendu les miaulements plaintifs du pauvre animal, a accouru pour le sortir de là.

- Oui madame.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau, mon Hubert alors… Ah, ma chérie, profitez bien de votre jeunesse…

- Oui madame. Mais excusez-moi, connaissez-vous le temps de chargement du log pose sur cette île.

- Mais certainement mademoiselle. Ah, ça me rappelle le temps où tout les marins de passages venaient me poser la question avant de m'inviter boire un verre. J'étais si jolie à l'époque… Mais maintenant, à 95 ans, plus personne ne vient m'inviter à prendre un verre… Pourtant je me souviens de ce Gérard, qu'il était beau…

- Je suis désolée pour vous Mamie. Mais s'il vous plait, pour notre log pose ? Redemanda Nami, qui commençait à se demander pourquoi elle avait choisis cette grand-mère la.

- Ce fut sans doute l'aventure la plus romantique de ma vie ! Oh celui-la savait s'y prendre, et dans tous les sens du terme, pouffa-t-elle.

- Mais le log pose madame ?

- Ah oui, le log pose. Et bien mon enfant, c'est un peu compliqué voyez-vous. En effet, son temps de chargement n'est pas le même à tout les moments de l'année. Laissez moi réfléchir… Hum, il me semble que le temps est plus long d'une heure tout les cinq mois et qu'en décembre, il revient à la normal. A moins que ce soit en février. Enfin bon, on est en octobre n'est-ce pas mademoiselle ?

- Oui Mamie.

- Alors le temps de chargement est exactement de 3h50. Mais vous devriez attendre demain pour repartir, les vents ne sont pas bon ici à la nuit tombée. Et une tempête de neige se prépare.

Nami jura dans sa barbe : elle comptait repartir _avant _le début de la tempête, car cette dernière pouvait tout aussi bien durer une heure que plusieurs jours. Elle remercia néanmoins chaleureusement la vieille femme (qui malgré ses bavardages était très attachante), avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la taverne pour récupérer son capitaine.

- Mademoiselle ? J'oubliais…

- Oui ?

Nami se retourna vers la grand-mère, qui semblait soucieuse.

- Surtout, ne sortez pas de la ville. Il y a des gens et des choses pas nets dehors.

Nami se contenta de sourire gentiment avant de retourner récupérer/calmer/assommer/crier sur son capitaine. La blonde lui emboîta le pas, tenant son cheval par la bride et pestant intérieurement : une tempête ? Non merci ! Elle laissa son cheval à coté de l'entrée, espérant qu'il n'irait pas se promener trop trop loin, et entra dans le bâtiment. L'ambiance y été chaleureuse, le vin et le rhum coulaient à flot, Luffy s'empiffrait et Sanji draguait les serveuses, sous l'œil attentif et désespéré de Nami. La rousse sembla souffler un « qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ? » avant que la blonde s'effondre littéralement sur la chaise d'à côté, elle aussi légèrement consternée par la scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Ils commandèrent vite fait un truc avant que Luffy n'ait complètement pillé les cuisines. Laïla grignota plus qu'elle ne mangea véritablement son plat de lentille, avant de se mettre à rêvasser, la tête appuyée contre sa main. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, où elle pu observer bien au chaud la chute des premiers flocons. Nami, surprenant son regard, grogna : ils étaient bien bloqués sur cette île jusqu'à la fin de la tempête. Se détournant finalement de la fenêtre, Laïla se réinterressa aux tentatives vaines de son baka de capitaine qui consistaient à essayer de piquer de la nourriture dans les assiettes des autres. La blonde ayant fini depuis longtemps, elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop des tentatives envers son assiette. Elle reprit donc son activité première et se remit à observer la chute des flocons de neige, qui s'était intensifié. Inquiète pour son cheval, l'adolescente se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie sans que personne ne le remarque. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, le froid l'assaillit et lui piqua la peau. Elle du plisser les yeux pour se protéger du vent et elle regretta plus que tout de ne pas avoir d'écharpe sur elle. Mais le paysage était magnifique sous la douce chute des flocons. Elle promena lentement son regard autour d'elle, savourant malgré elle le contact des petits cristaux de glace. Et il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour remarquer l'impensable : son cheval n'était plus là. La blonde fronça les sourcils et décida de partir à sa recherche. Lingo avait sûrement bougé pour se protéger de la chute de neige. Elle commença alors à déambuler en ville, observant les maisons et les devantures des magasins. Mais nulle trace de l'étalon. L'adolescente commença alors à paniquer. Elle accéléra le pas, et se mit à appeler son cheval. Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Maintenant angoissée, elle retourna devant la taverne au pas de course. Mais son cheval n'était toujours pas là. Laïla repartit donc dans le village en courant, tournant la tête dans tout les sens, hurlant à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales le nom de son cheval, sous les yeux perplexes des passants. Mais nul trace de son étalon, et cela quelque soit l'endroit où elle posait les yeux. Courant toujours, elle finit par arriver aux frontières de la ville

- LINGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Mais pas un seul mouvement. Elle fit donc demi-tour et repartit en direction du bateau. Elle y arriva rapidement et s'arrêta en dérapant sur la neige gelée. Mais là aussi aucune trace de l'étalon doré. Laïla appela donc Robin à grands cris :

- ROBIIIIIIIIIIIN !

La jeune femme apparut rapidement sur le pont du navire.

- Que t'arrives-t-il, Laïla-san ?

- T'aurais pas vu Lingo par hasard ? Il est introuvable !

- Non, je suis désolée, mais…

La jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Elle repartit en courant vers le centre du village, cherchant toujours des yeux son cheval. L'inquiétude qui la taraudait lui rongeait le ventre de l'intérieure, formant une boule dans la gorge qui l'empêchait de respirer. Elle continua néanmoins de courir, de plus en plus à l'aveuglette, sans se soucier des gens qu'elle bousculait sur son passage. Elle ne s'arrêta pas, et laissa derrière elle un sillage de protestations et de grognements indignés. Ce fut le vent glacé qui lui rentrait dans les poumons qui la força à s'arrêter. Le vent était tellement froid qu'elle avait l'impression que des centaines d'aiguilles lui piquaient les poumons et la gorge. Totalement essoufflée, elle dut s'appuyer sur ses cuisses en se pliant en deux pour récupérer un minimum son souffle. Le vent qui lui giflait le visage, lui faisait pleurer les yeux et lui mordait la moindre parcelle de peau en contact avec l'extérieur. Lorsque, ayant récupérée une grande partie de son souffle, la jeune fille releva la tête et se redressa d'un coup, paniquée. Dans sa course effrénée et angoissée, elle était tout simplement sortie de la ville.

- Décidément, j'en rate pas une ! Pesta-t-elle.

Elle tourna sur elle-même, essayant de se souvenir d'où elle pouvait bien venir. Malheureusement, le vent violent combiné à la chute effrénée des flocons de neige avaient depuis longtemps effacés la moindre trace de son passage dans la neige épaisse, qui lui arrivait maintenant au genou. Clignant des yeux pour se débarrasser des flocons qui s'accrochaient à ses cils, l'adolescente scrutait la moindre congère, le moindre sapin, essayant de reconnaître un élément devant lequel elle aurait pu passer pendant sa fuite. Mais rien, strictement rien, ne lui était familier. Soupirant et claquant des dents, la blonde continuait de s'insulter intérieurement : « Toi, si il y a un truc qu'il faut pas faire, tu le fais, comme la crétine finie et parfaite que tu es !... ».

Laïla savait qu'elle avait fait une connerie. Et pas une petite. Elle savait aussi que son seul moyen de s'en sortir serait que les membres de l'équipage se rendent compte de sa disparition et partent à sa recherche. Ce qui serait très dangereux pour eux, elle le savait. Et elle s'en voulait. Enormément. De ne pas avoir attaché son cheval. De ne pas avoir prévenue quelqu'un qu'il avait disparu. D'avoir agit sans réfléchir. Comme une parfaite idiote, une parfaite crétine. Parce que pour se retrouver perdue au milieu de nulle part pendant une tempête de neige, il n'y avait qu'elle pour le faire.

Ce fut des bruits de pas qui la sortirent de son apitoiement. La blonde releva la tête, soudain attentive au moindre bruit. Avec les bruits de pas, lui parvinrent aussi les sons d'une conversation animée. Plissant les yeux et tendant l'oreille, l'adolescente essayait de reconnaître la voix de l'un de ses camarades. Mais elle du se rendre à l'évidence : les personnes qui venaient ne faisaient pas partis des Mugiwara. Et les bruits de pas, qu'elle entendait malgré le bruit du vent, finirent par la convaincre. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle resta plantée au milieu du chemin, décidée à leur demander de l'aide.

_« Surtout, ne sortez pas de la ville. Il y a des gens et des choses pas nets dehors »_

L'avertissement de la grand-mère lui revint en tête juste à temps. La blonde se mit à chercher du regard frénétiquement n'importe quoi pour la cacher. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un groupe de buissons pas loin d'elle. Elle s'y précipita et s'accroupit derrière, gardant les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où elle était, et priant pour que le vent et la neige effacent ses traces. Son souhait s'exauça dans la seconde, tellement la tempête avait pris en intensité.

- Eh, Joe, qu'est-ce que tu fou ? Grouilles-toi, où le patron va encore sévir !

La jeune fille étouffa à grande peine un hoquet d'horreur. La bande qui venait de débarquer n'était pas composée d'humains. Du peu que l'adolescente arrivait à voir à travers les flocons et le blizzard, les êtres devant elle semblaient être constitués d'un savant mélange de singe, de loup, d'ours et d'humains. S'aplatissant dans la neige, Laïla refrénait au maximum son envie de claquer des dents, sans véritable succès.

- Ouais ouais, j'arrive. Eh Max, t'as rien entendu ?

L'adolescente retint son souffle lorsque le regard des créatures se posa sur le buisson où elle était cachée.

- Y a rien, Joe. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que quelqu'un foute par ici avec le temps de merde qu'il fait ?

Les créatures tournèrent néanmoins encore un peu autour de la zone où se tenait auparavant Laïla. Au bout de ce qui sembla des heures à l'adolescente, ils se détournèrent, et la jeune fille s'apprêta à soupirer de soulagement lorsqu'une main s'abattit brusquement sur sa bouche.

**Fin du chapitre**

Voilà voilà ^^

Le prochain chapitre est clair dans ma tête, plus qu'à voir comment et surtout quand il voudra bien sortir….


	13. Chapter 12

**Corrigé !**

Coucou c'est moi !

Voici la suite de l'aventure de nos personnages préférés et de Laïla.

**Je cherche toujours quelqu'un qui se sentirait de reprendre tous les premiers chapitres avec moi pour corriger les fautes etc.… Si quelqu'un est intéressé, qu'il se signale )**

**Je fais tout pour éviter le Mary Sue ou le OOC. Si néanmoins quelque chose vous gêne à ce sujet, faites le moi savoir ^^**

Ou si quelqu'un à un Ace à me prêter, parce que j'ai froid et que ça ferai pas du mal un chauffage de plus dans cette maison. Puis il irait très bien à côté de mon poster de Cloud !

**Chapitre 12**

Laïla sursauta, mais son cri fut étouffé par la main sur sa bouche. Sans attendre, elle commença à se débattre.

- C'est moi, baka !

La personne l'entraîna avec elle sans enlever sa main de sur sa bouche, jusqu'à une grotte entre trois gros rocher quelque mètres plus loin. La puissance de la poigne était tel que la blonde ne pouvait bouger. Il la lâcha juste devant l'entrée. Elle se retourna vivement en se reculant le plus possible de l'homme en face d'elle.

- Rentre dedans, putain !

Laïla sursauta, et s'empressa d'obéir, pendant que le garçon regardait attentivement autour de lui, avant de la suivre en marchant à reculons.

- Zoro, mais que… Mais que… bredouilla-t-elle.

Zoro, puisque c'était bien lui, se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir, qui eu pour effet immédiat de la faire taire en plus de la terrifier un peu plus. Le jeune homme continua de regarder dehors pendant un moment, avant de finalement soupirer et se retourner pour faire face à l'adolescente. Cette dernière n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il lui avait fait comprendre de se taire, et elle le regardait avec de yeux agrandis par l'effroi. L'épéiste soupira.

- Détends-toi, je vais pas te manger !

Les épaules de l'adolescente se décontractèrent légèrement, mais elle continuait de le regarder avec peur.

- Je vais nous chercher de quoi faire du feu. Toi, tu ne bouge pas d'ici, comprit ?

Il dut se contenter d'un simple signe de tête comme réponse. Ce fut seulement une fois Zoro sortit et hors de vue que Laïla commença à se détendre. Le stress provoqué par les récents événements lui scia les jambes, et elle s'effondra contre la paroi de la caverne, lui arrachant une grimace lorsque son dos abîmé heurta la roche peu lisse de l'endroit. Elle se recroquevilla en position assise, les jambes relevées contre le torse, et les bras les tenant serrés contre elle. Elle s'en voulait de sa réaction envers le garçon. Elle savait qu'il venait probablement de lui sauver la vie, mais sa main sur sa bouche et la puissance de sa poigne l'avait renvoyé dans une certaine ruelle, un certain après-midi d'été.

Lorsque Zoro revint de sa quête de bois, il trouva la jeune fille prostrée contre la paroi. Il savait qu'il était la cause de la peur de l'adolescente, mais ne pouvais rien faire contre cela. Il avait pourtant essayé d'être le plus doux possible : il s'était contenté de la traîner plutôt que de la porter, et il ne l'avais pas jeter dans un coin de la grotte. Il avait été _gentil. _Mais apparemment, cela ne suffisait pas à convaincre la blonde, et à la persuader qu'il n'avait mais alors aucune envie de continuer ce que des crétins finis avaient commencé quelque mois plus tôt. Il lâcha son chargement de bois, faisant sursauter l'adolescente.

- On est bloqué ici.

Laïla le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

- Co… Comment ça bloqué ici ?

- La tempête est trop forte. J'ai réussi à nous trouver du bois pas trop humide pas loin de la, mais sans plus. Il sera dur de faire un feu.

Il se laissa tomber contre la paroi opposée, en face de la jeune fille. Cette dernière était en train de fixer les gros flocons comme si ils étaient devenus sont pire cauchemars. Zoro soupira : même la compagnie de Nami aurait été plus agréable que celle de la traumatisée. Il frissonna en se rendant compte que la rousse lui aurait certainement triplé sa dette pour l'avoir bâillonnée, traînée et laissée seule dans une grotte. Tout compte fait, elle était bien sympathique cette blonde…

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais toute seule au milieu de nul part ?

Laïla tourna finalement la tête vers lui, mais se cacha immédiatement derrière ses genoux.

- Lingo a disparut. J'ai paniqué et je me suis retrouvée là.

L'adolescent aux cheveux verts soupira. Dans la catégorie des idiotes patentées, celle-la venait en pole position dans sa liste.

- Et toi ?

La blonde avait fini par relever la tête, et le regardait, sa tête maintenant posée sur ses genoux.

- J'étais parti faire un tour, mais la tempête m'a fait m'égarer.

Il ne reçut qu'un regard blasé de la part de la blonde. Alors ce que disaient les autres membres de l'équipage était vrai en ce qui concernait le sens de l'orientation déplorable de l'épéiste aux trois katanas. Après ça, un silence plutôt inconfortable s'installa, seulement troublé par le bruit du vent qui s'intensifiait de minute en minute.

_**- Pendant ce temps, du côté des Mugiwaras –**_

- Ils ne sont pas sur le bateau !

- Ni près du port, ni dans l'une des auberges de la ville.

Les différents membres de l'équipage se regardèrent, légèrement paniqués.

- Bon, récapitulons, commença Nami. Une tempête de neige est en ce moment même au dessus de nous. Laïla a perdu Lingo, et elle est partie à sa recherche. Depuis, elle est introuvable. Zoro aussi d'ailleurs, mais ça on a l'habitude, grogna-t-elle.

- C'est ça, acquiesça Usopp.

Nami se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira.

- De plus, on m'a averti que quelque chose de pas net traînait autour du village.

Les autres se contentèrent d'hocher la tête.

- Je me fais du souci pour Laïla-san. Toute seule, dehors, par cette tempête, et je ne suis pas là pour la protéger ! S'écria Sanji.

- Tu n'es pas le seul, Cuisinier-san. Dit doucement Robin.

- Moi je suis sûr qu'elle va bien, s'exclama Luffy en hochant la tête d'un air entendu.

Sa navigatrice le dévisagea légèrement dépitée, avant de souffler un peu. Son capitaine avait quand même toujours eu un bon instinct pour ce genre de situation.

- Deux possibilités s'offrent à nous, continua Robin.

- Deux ? S'exclama Chopper, surpris.

- Oui, continua la navigatrice. La première, c'est que ces deux crétins se soient égarés chacun de leur côté, ce qui donne peu de chance de survie à Laïla.

- La deuxième, soupira Robin, c'est qu'ils aient réussi à se rejoindre, et qu'ils soient ensemble en ce moment même.

- Et bizarrement, je n'arrive pas à savoir quelle solution est la meilleure.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Sanji, le sourcil froncé. Entre une jeune fille seule, perdue dans la tempête, et une jeune fille accompagnée, même par Zoro, pendant cette même tempête, il ne voyait pas pourquoi Nami hésitait entre les deux propositions.

- Parce que Zoro est un crétin incapable, surtout avec la gente féminine.

- Ah. Et ? Demanda Usopp.

Nami soupira doucement.

- J'ai peur qu'il fasse une connerie sans le vouloir. Son attitude ou sa manière de la traiter pourrait être beaucoup plus blessants que n'importe quel blizzard, aussi puissant soit-il.

_**- Du côté de Laïla et Zoro –**_

Cela faisait bien vingt minutes que Zoro essayait d'allumer un feu. Le bois, humide, ne prenait pas, et ce pour leur plus grand malheur. Il faisait en effet de plus en plus froid, et les flammes leur seront nécessaires pour qu'ils ne meurent pas de froid pendant la nuit. Laïla s'était fait difficilement à l'idée qu'elle allait rester ici avec le jeune garçon, mais le blizzard était tel que toute tentative de sortie leur aurait coûté la vie.

- Yes ! Souffla brusquement Zoro.

Une légère lueur brillait dans le petit tas de fagots qui se situait entre eux. Laïla se redressa subitement, et la fixa avec un air appréciateur.

- Bien joué ! Souffla-t-elle à son tour.

- Il ne prendra pas bien avant un bon petit moment, mais c'est déjà ça, grogna-t-il pour toute réponse.

Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard soulagé de l'adolescente. Qu'importe. Ils étaient sauvés. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se recala contre le mur, et contempla lui aussi la braise rougeoyante. Il n'était pas mécontent de lui, et si il avait mieux regardé la blonde, il aurait surpris le regard admiratif qu'elle lui avait lancée fasse à son acharnement et à sa réussite. Au bout d'un moment, il se pencha pour remuer doucement la braise, et il aperçut du coin de l'œil le mouvement de recul de l'adolescente. Il lui lança un regard légèrement énervé.

- Arrête de reculer comme ça, merde. Je ne vais pas te transformer en steak sur pattes !

L'adolescente rougit furieusement, et lui lança un regard noir mais apeuré.

- Je ne fais pas exprès !

- Ben contrôle toi un peu !

La blonde se renfrogna et baissa la tête, la cachant de nouveau entre ses genoux. L'épéiste ronchonna légèrement sur l'attitude de sa camarade d'infortune avant de se mettre dans la même position qu'elle et ils se replongèrent dans le silence. La blonde essayait de calmer sa respiration. Le mouvement brusque de son camarade, lorsqu'il s'était penché pour trifouiller la braise, l'avait surpris. Elle s'était immédiatement reculée, presque plus par automatisme que par véritable soucis d'éviter tout contact ou même par peur. Elle comprenait que son attitude pouvait paraître blessante pour l'homme qui lui faisait face, mais elle ne le faisait pas _exprès _!

- Merci pour tout à l'heure.

La voix tremblante de l'extraterrestre de l'équipage fit lever les yeux à Zoro. Elle le regardait, gênée.

- Et désolée pour ce qui c'est passé.

Zoro la regarda doucement. Son regard était gêné mais sincère. Il planta alors son regard dans le siens.

- Pas de quoi. Et ce n'est pas de ta faute.

L'adolescente ouvrit grand les yeux à cette remarque, puis baissa rapidement le regard. Il eu néanmoins le temps d'apercevoir, au fond de ses prunelles, une lueur hantée qui lui donna des frissons.

**-A-**

Plus le temps passait, plus les conditions météorologiques empiraient. Le feu de Zoro avait heureusement fini par bien prendre, et répandait sa douce chaleur dans la petite caverne. Aucuns des deux adolescents n'avaient ouvert la bouche depuis pratiquement deux heures. Ce silence, contrairement aux précédents, était assez neutre et calme. Il n'engendrait aucune tension chez les deux protagonistes. Laïla, la tête posée sur les genoux, observait les flammes de leur petit feu. Elle ne vit pas Zoro froncer les sourcils à plusieurs reprises, sa brusque prise de parole la fit donc sursauter.

- Les hommes de tout à l'heure, tu les as bien vu ?

Elle le regarda, décollant par la même occasion ses yeux du feu.

- Pas très bien à cause des flocons.

- Assez pour faire une description ?

- Oui.

- Comment étaient-ils alors ?

- Pas humain. Ils avaient une forme humanoïde et se tenaient bien sur leurs deux pieds, mais ça s'arrête là. Après, du peu que j'ai pu voir, ils ont des bras de singes, un corps qui ressemble à celui d'un ours, et une tête de loup. Vraiment pas beau à voir.

Le regard de Zoro se durcit. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon.

- Etaient-ils armés ?

- Je sais pas. Ils sont au minimum six. J'en ai vu cinq, et l'un, Max, a parlé d'un patron. Je sais qu'un autre s'appelle Joe. C'est tout.

Le jeune homme grogna et regarda dehors, circonspect. Ces êtres semblaient pouvoir résister à la tempête sans difficulté, et il craignait pour leur sécurité. Dehors la nuit était tombée, et l'obscurité combinée à la neige et au vent ne permettaient pas de voir ne serait-ce qu'à un mètre en dehors de la caverne. Le feu, maintenant bien vif, projetait des ombres sur les murs, et faisait paraître le visage de l'adolescente en face de lui plus dur, plus adulte. Ces reflets n'allaient pas du tout à la jeune fille. Elle lui semblait vieillit prématurément ainsi éclairée. Il arrêta de la contempler pour se remettre à regarder la chute des flocons. Il savait que la nuit allait être longue.

**-A-**

Laïla tremblait de froid depuis vingt minutes. Il devait être dans les alentours de minuit et l'air glacial de la tempête la pénétrait par tous les pores de la peau. Elle s'était rapprochée du feu en espérant qu'il arrive à lui transmettre sa chaleur, mais c'était peine perdue.

- Froid ?

La voix grave du bretteur lui fit lever la tête. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête car elle n'était pas sûre d'arriver à articuler avec ses dents qui jouaient des castagnettes. Il rajouta des bûches sur le feu. Il avait froid aussi et il savait qu'à ce stade, seul la proximité d'une autre personne lui permettrait de se réchauffer. Zoro commençait à regretter la navigatrice de l'équipage. Elle aurait sans doute triplé sa dette, mais ils auraient put se serrer l'un contre l'autre pour garder un minimum de chaleur corporelle. Avec la blonde, ce contact était impossible. Le seul moyen que Zoro voyait pour la toucher, c'était de l'assommer. Et tant qu'il pouvait, il préférait éviter d'en arriver à cette extrémité. Les autres risqueraient de lui en vouloir sinon. Alors il regardait sa nakama grelotter en espérant que le jour pointe vite le bout de son nez.

- J'ai sommeil…

La jeune fille baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Zoro grimaça.

- Ne t'endors pas. Tu ne te réveilleras pas sinon.

- Ça va être dur, grimaça-t-elle.

Zoro hocha la tête. Au bout de dix minutes, la tête de la jeune femme dodelinait tellement qu'elle finit par s'assommer elle-même contre le mur.

- Aie ! Grommela-t-elle en lançant un regard noir à Zoro qui ricanait. C'est pas drôle !

Soupirant fortement, Zoro se mit en position et se mit à faire des pompes.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais , Grelotta Laïla.

- Ça se voit pas ? Grogna-t-il

- Heu si mais c'est pas fran-franchement l'endroit n…non ?

- C'est soit ça, soit je meurs d'hypothermie. Tu devrais faire pareil d'ailleurs.

- Y a pas un autre moyen que faire des pompes pour se réchauffer ? Lança-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

- Oui, se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Alors fais tes pompes et fous moi la paix.

L'adolescente frémit et lui lança un regard noir, mais obtempéra tout de même. Au bout de deux pompes, elle avait les bras qui lui brûlaient atrocement. Au bout de cinq, elle était tellement rouge que sa figure devait illuminée la caverne. Au bout de dix, elle s'effondra au sol, sous le regard amusé de Zoro.

- Oh, tais-toi, toi !

Elle haletait, mais au moins elle n'avait plus froid. Elle se recala contre la paroi et regarda l'homme en face d'elle faire ses mouvements. Il semblait infatigable, ce qui remettait sans arrêt devant ses yeux sa faible force physique. Ses pensées divaguaient de plus en plus, les yeux fixés sur le corps du bretteur. Et si elle avait été plus forte ? Si elle avait été capable de courir plus vite ? Et si ? Et si ? Et si… Le monde des « et si » était vaste, et elle s'y perdait souvent des fois à son avantage, comme maintenant, des fois à son désavantage, comme trop souvent. Et il lui était impossible d'arrêter le cours de ses pensées. Et ses yeux continuaient de lui renvoyer sa faiblesse dans la figure, en la comparant à celle du bretteur.

**-A-**

Le garçon savait que la jeune femme l'observait depuis qu'elle avait cesser ses pitoyables pompes. Si au départ cette attention accrue ne le gênait pas, elle lui semblait maintenant malsaine, incorrecte. Il finit par lever les yeux vers elle dans le but de l'envoyer bouler, mais il retint sa répartie sanglante quand il croisa son regard. Ses yeux étaient voilés, ailleurs, mais continuaient de le fixer comme s'il était responsable de tous ses maux. Le résultat était assez étrange : il n'y était pour rien en ce qui concernait l'état de l'adolescente, mais il arrivait à se sentir coupable quand même. C'était complètement déstabilisant. Il commença à chercher un sujet de conversation, espérant faire ainsi cesser cette attention accrue de la blonde. Mais rien ne venait. C'était simple : il ne voyait pas du tout de quoi parler avec l'adolescente en face de lui. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui poser des questions sur son passé. Elle n'avait pas de but particulier (à par celui de rester en vie, bien entendu) ni de quête à mener à bien. Tout compte fait, elle n'était qu'une fille normale qui a échouée sur un bateau pirate pas normal du tout et qui en fait globalement les frais.

- Où t'as trouvé Lingo ?

Ce sujet de conversation lui semblait bien. Après tout, c'était pour cet animal que Laïla s'était perdue dans la tempête.

- De, heu ? De quoi ? Lingo ?

Sans arrêter ses pompes pour autant, l'homme hocha la tête. Il sentait plus qu'il ne voyait le sourire de l'adolescente. Et surtout, même si son regard était toujours posé sur lui, il n'était plus sombre, ni gênant.

- C'est une longue histoire.

- Ça tombe bien, j'ai toute la nuit devant moi.

- Ça ne t'intéressera pas.

- Ça te tiendra éveillée.

- C'est cul-cul.

- T'es une gosse cul-cul, alors…

- Je suis pas une gosse !

- Oh si ! Ricana-t-il.

- Puisque c'est ça, je boude !

- Tu vois, t'es rien qu'une gamine écervelée.

-…

- Bon, tu la racontes cette histoire ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai pas envie.

- Alors endors-toi, crève, et fais-moi pas chier !

- Bonne idée.

- Alors raconte-moi ta putain de rencontre avec ton putain de cheval.

- Lingo est un cheval de cirque.

La jeune fille semblait à présent perdue dans ses pensées, mais des pensées heureuses pour une fois.

- Il a la fâcheuse tendance de se barrer un peu n'importe où n'importe quand. C'est un peu chiant. Surtout comme aujourd'hui. Mais il y a d'autre fois ou…

Elle s'étrangla, mais reprit vaillamment.

- Un jour, pendant les vacances, un cirque s'est installé dans le trou perdu où je vis.

- Laisse-moi deviner, l'étalon est parti se promener ?

- Je l'ai trouvé en train de brouter dans le jardin des voisins.

- Laisse moi deviner : t'as fait la gentille fi-fille, t'as récupéré l'animal et tu l'as ramené au directeur du cirque.

- Non. J'y ai même pas prêté attention.

- Tu l'as laissé là ?

- J'ai cru que c'était une nouvelle lubie de mes voisins.

Il lui lança un regard interloqué.

- Quoi ? C'est pas ma faute si mes voisins sont bizarres ! Enfin bref, j'ai vécus ma vie comme d'habitude, et j'ai oublié le cheval des voisins. Le soir même, en rentrant chez moi, je trouve ma voisine catastrophée par l'état de sa pelouse et de ses plates-bandes. Elle m'apostrophe en me disant que si elle choppe les petits voyous qui avaient fait ça, elle leur ferait regretter leur geste.

- Les _petits voyous_ ?

- Oui. J'ai eu du mal à lui faire comprendre qu'un caca aussi gros ne pouvait décemment pas sortir de l'anus d'un être humain.

-…

- Bref. Je suis rentrée chez moi et j'ai oublié cette histoire de crottin. Mes parents sont rentrés, on a mangé, blablabla. Je dormais profondément lorsque les premiers cris ont retentis dans la rue. Un peu étonnée, je me suis levée et me suis postée à ma fenêtre. C'était les forains qui cherchaient Lingo, et qui apparemment l'avait trouvé. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il ne s'est pas laissé faire. Mais ils se sont éloignés et j'ai pu retourner me coucher. Bien mal m'en prit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que le bruit a repris quelques minutes plus tard à peine, je me suis relevée, énervée, et je suis retournée à ma fenêtre. J'ai alors assisté à la scène la plus bizarre de ma vie. Je t'explique. Les forains couraient à la recherche du cheval, la police courrait après les forains pour tapage nocturne, mon voisin, en slip à fleurs, courait après eux pour destruction de jardin, ma voisine hurlait contre tout ce monde car ils faisaient trop de bruit, et le cheval était dans mon jardin. Je suis partie me coucher en me disant que ça irait mieux demain.

- Et le lendemain ?

- Bah le cheval était toujours dans mon jardin, écoute. Comprenant que je n'avais malheureusement pas rêvé, j'ai décidé qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. En plus, il avait fait caca dans mon jardin. Pas que j'y tienne beaucoup, mais par principe… Enfin bref, j'ai appelé le directeur du cirque. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, j'avais la moitié du cirque dans mon jardin.

- Laisse-moi deviner : ton crétin de cheval ne s'est pas laissé attraper.

- Si si. Deux minutes plus tard, tout était plié, rangé, et je suis partie chez Jace l'esprit tranquille.

- Tu t'en foutais royalement.

- Totalement. Mais en rentrant chez moi, le soir, devine qui je trouve dans mon jardin ?

-…

- Bon ok, j'avoue que c'est pourrit comme question. Bref, j'avais de nouveau ce stupide animal dans mon jardin. Comprenant que cette fois ci j'étais de corvée ramenage de cheval à la maison, j'ai pris une corde et j'ai passé les vingt minutes qui ont suivit à lui courir après. J'ai finalement triomphé grâce à mon amie la botte de carotte, et j'ai traîné l'animal jusqu'au cirque, où le directeur s'est contenté de me toiser sèchement avant de reprendre son étalon. Bon, je n'aurais rien dit si cette même scène ne c'était pas reproduite tout au long de la semaine, ce qui avait pour don de rendre le directeur de plus en plus grognon, et Jace de plus en plus mort de rire à chaque fois qu'il me voyait courir après l'animal qui venait brouter ma pelouse. Je crois que ça amusait follement Lingo de me voir tourner bourrique comme ça. Et en plus à la fin je lui donnais des carottes. Le rêve. C'est lorsque que le cirque est parti que j'ai eu un problème.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je me suis retrouvée avec un cheval dans mon jardin, mais personne pour le récupérer.

- Ils sont partis sans lui !

- Yep. J'ai appelé Jace, qui a appelé quelqu'un qui connaissait quelqu'un… Enfin bref, un éleveur est venu récupérer l'étalon, disant, je cite : « Quel putain de beauté ! Viens voir cette merveille quand tu veux gamine ! ». Voila l'histoire.

- Tu vois, lui aussi t'appelle gamine, ricana Zoro.

- Oui, sauf que lui il a une cinquantaine années de plus que moi, pas quelques mois !

Zoro leva les yeux au ciel et se reconcentra sus ses pompes, et l'adolescente blonde se recala plus confortablement contre la paroi de la grotte pour continuer de le regarder, tout en essayant de soulager son dos. Elle se rendit rapidement compte que la chaleur produite par le corps du sabreur était sensible d'où elle était, et que les légers craquements produits par les branches dans leur petit feu l'emplissait d'une douce torpeur bienvenue. Tout ceci mélangé aux bruits assourdis du vent la faisait se sentir étonnement protégée, en sécurité. Tant et si bien qu'elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte. Lorsque l'épéiste aux cheveux verts releva la tête, son regard tomba presque immédiatement sur la jeune fille qui voyageait au pays des songes. Il grimaça, mécontent. Malgré toutes ses mises en garde, la jeune fille c'était quand même laissée aller au sommeil. Il hésita un moment à la réveiller, mais il jugea que la température dans la grotte était maintenant suffisamment élevée pour qu'elle puisse dormir sans en crever. Et tant qu'elle dormait, elle ne lui cassait pas les couilles. Et puis, chose rare, elle semblait parfaitement détendue.

_**-Du côté du reste de l'équipage-**_

- La tempête s'intensifie, non ? Demanda Sanji.

- Oui. J'espère que Zoro et Laïla ont trouvé un abri. Sinon je ne donne pas cher de leur peau lui répondit Nami.

- Et Lingo ?

- C'est un animal, il se débrouillera très bien tout seul, répliqua Chopper.

Sur ceux, ils partirent tous se coucher.

**-A-**

_Il faisait sombre. Mais ce n'était pas sa ruelle. C'était juste sombre. Sombre et froid. Puis les premières voix ont commencé à résonner. Tout autour d'elle. Insupportables._

_« - Comment as-tu oser laisser faire ça ? » Sa mère._

_« - Je ne veux pas chez moi une fille qui se comporte comme une petite traînée ! » Son père._

_La blonde mit ses mains sur ses oreilles, essayant d'atténuer le bruit. Mais rien à faire._

_« - Tu es sale, dégouttante ! » Sa mère, toujours._

_« - Tu n'es plus ma fille. » Son père, encore._

_« -t'as vu, parait qu'elle s'en ai fait trois !_

_- en même temps en plus ! _

_- C'est un miracle qu'elle arrive encore à marcher. » Pouffèrent les filles de sa chambre. Puis elle les vit. Tous. Le doigt pointé sur elle, chuchotant, la regardant du coin de l'œil._

_- Que…_

_Elle s'avança au milieu de la foule. Des formes floues de bâtiments apparaissaient et disparaissaient. Les gens, fait de brume, lui faisaient un cortège funèbre._

_« - T'as vu ? Elle semble même pas coupable ! » Raillèrent des garçons de sa classe._

_« - Tu penses qu'elle suce pour un gâteau ? »_

_Laïla accéléra le pas, tremblante. En passant, elle bousculait des personnes. Leur contact, leurs rires, leurs mots, tout semblait devenir de plus en plus tangible, solide. Réel. Bientôt, les bâtiments se figèrent sur le lycée auquel elle allait. La couleur rose pâle des murs, les vieilles affiches vantant tel ou tel évènement, l'odeur de détergent, tout y était. Et les voix se firent de plus en plus fortes, de plus en plus insidieuses._

_« - Vous comprenez, Monsieur, Madame, qu'on ne peut pas garder votre fille dans notre établissement. Elle nous donne mauvaise réputation._

_- Je comprends parfaitement Monsieur le Proviseur. Ma femme et moi allons la placer dans un internat religieux, ça lui hottera ces pensées obscènes de la tête. »_

_Laïla se mit à courir sous le rire des élèves, des regards noirs, voir torves, des professeurs, sous les gobelibets et les insultes. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à sortir des bâtiments et elle se remit à courir vers la sortie._

_« - On aurait jamais du accepter une fille comme ça dans l'équipage…_

_- J'aurais du la tuer au moment où elle est tombée sur le pont._

_- Elle ne fait que nous ralentir.»_

_L'équipage des Mugiwaras au complet la dévisageait avec répugnance._

_« - Je ne veux pas d'une femme comme ça ! » cracha Sanji tandis que Zoro la regardait en tâtant ses sabres avec envie. Le reste de l'équipage l'observait avec plus ou moins de dégoût. Sauf Chopper. Son regard à lui exprimait plutôt… La pitié ?_

_« - Je ne comprendrais jamais ce désir qu'on les humains à toujours vouloir se reproduire comme ça. »_

_L'adolescente recula précipitamment, et courut vers le portail de sortie, les larmes coulant sur ses pommettes, sur ses joues et finissaient leur course en s'écrasant au sol. Mais dehors l'attendait la seule personne qu'elle espérait ne jamais voir dans ce cauchemar._

_- Jace…_

_Le jeune garçon la regardait tranquillement, évaluant et notant ses yeux rouges, les larmes qui en coulaient, les cheveux emmêlés par sa course et son air pitoyable._

_« - Tu me déçois Laïla. C'est vrai quoi, j'pensais pas que t'étais le genre de fille à donner sa virginité au premier venu. Et certainement pas à trois personnes en même temps… »_

_- Jace…_

_« - Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas de ta faute, que t'as tout fait pour empêcher ça. Tu aurais vraiment voulu que ça n'arrive pas, ça ne se serait passé, voila tout. Arrête de te voiler la face, idiote ! »_

_- Je… je voulais pas, je te jure que…_

_« - Tes parents ont raison, un petit temps dans cet internat religieux te remettra les idées en place. Et ne compte plus sur moi pour venir te rendre visite. On se reverra quand tu seras prête à t'excuser de ce que tu as fais. »_

_Et Jace tourna les talons, sous les yeux horrifiés de Laïla._

_- Non, Jace, non, reste avec moi, reste avec moi je t'en supplie Jace. Jace, non. Non ! Non ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOON…_

**-A-**

Zoro avait cessé ses pompes quelques temps après que la blonde ai cédé aux bras de Morphée. Il s'était lui aussi recalé contre la paroi de la caverne, et regardait à présent le feu. Ce fut des gémissements venant de sa camarade d'infortune qui le sortirent de sa rêverie contemplative. Il releva la tête et observa la blonde un petit moment. Ce serait n'importe qui d'autre que la blonde, il ne se serait pas poser de question sur la teneur du rêve, et aurait taquiné son camarade au réveil pour savoir si son rêve avait été agréable. Là, il doutait sérieusement que l'adolescente fasse un rêve pornographique, ou en tout cas un rêve de ce genre pendant lequel elle était consentante. La jeune fille s'agitait aussi de plus en plus, confortant l'idée du cauchemar dans les idées de Zoro. Il se redressa alors en grognant d'énervement (elle n'avait qu'à pas s'endormir !) dans le but d'aller secouer sa nakama. Il se figea brusquement en se souvenant de la réaction presque excessive qu'avait eu la gamine quand Usopp lui avait mit une main sur l'épaule. Il essaya alors d'imaginer sa réaction si elle se réveillait avec lui à côté en train de la secouer, et décida de se rassoire. Il contempla alors longuement l'adolescente, et quand il fut sûr qu'elle allait finir par se blesser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà à force de bouger comme ça, il sortit un de ses katanas de sa ceinture et se mit à lui donner des coups avec, la lame toujours dans le fourreau. Il du s'y reprendre plusieurs fois, en frappant un peu plus fort à chaque coups, avant que la jeune fille ne sorte du sommeil. Ses yeux papillonnèrent avant de se fixer plus ou moins ouverts, sur le jeune garçon qui lui faisait face, avant de contempler le katana pointé sur elle. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors brusquement, et l'adolescente se colla le plus possible contre le mur, enfonçant ses talons dans le sol et s'appuyant contre la paroi de la grotte comme si elle voulait rentrer dedans.

- Je, je te jure que je ne voulais pas Zoro, je te jure ! Ils m'ont forcée ! Je ne voulais pas ! Alors ne me tue pas ! S'il te plaît, ne me tue pas…

Zoro contempla avec stupeur les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Laïla.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Bien sur que je vais pas te tuer, baka ! Lui lança-t-il en rangeant son katana. Mieux valait mettre hors de sa vue les objets coupants, ça ne lui réussissait pas bien au réveil. Mais l'adolescente continuait de le fixer comme s'il allait réellement lui faire du mal. Ce qui avait le don d'agacer profondément l'épéiste : que ses ennemis ai peur de lui, ça d'accord, c'était même normal, mais qu'une nakama le regarde comme ça… Ça devenait lourd au bout d'un moment.

- De quoi tu rêvais ?

L'homme aux cheveux verts n'avait pas finit de poser la question qu'il se sentait déjà con. Pas compliqué de savoir qu'elle ne rêvait pas de papillons et de libellules… La blonde le regardait d'un air mortifié et toujours complètement terrifié.

- De… De quoi ?

- Je t'ai demandé de quoi tu rêvais, baka.

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Siffla abruptement l'adolescente. « Bon, pensa Zoro, la colère c'est déjà mieux que la peur »

- Calme-toi ! Et répond à ma question !

- Pourquoi je serais obligée de te répondre !

- Parce qu'on est bloqué ici, que tu cauchemardes à longueur de journée, parce qu'on a rien d'autre à foutre et parce que c'est comme ça qu'on s'y prend pour faire disparaître les cauchemars !

La blonde le regarda, légèrement étonnée.

- Tu fais des cauchemars, Zoro ?

- Bah oui, comme toute personne normal quoi, lui lança-t-il énervé.

Quand il vu l'éclair de surprise passer dans les yeux de la blonde, il comprit qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre un minimum le contrôle de son exaspération et de sa colère, avant de reprendre sur un ton moins colérique mais toujours abrupte.

- Tu pensais vraiment que t'étais la seule personne au monde à faire des cauchemars ?

Elle se contenta de baisser les yeux pour toute réponse.

- Alors ? De quoi il parlait, ce vilain rêve ?

Il avait fait exprès de prendre un ton traînant et légèrement paternel pour faire réagir la jeune fille. Ce qui avait fonctionné puisqu'elle le dévisageait maintenant d'un air interdit.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler Zoro. Vraiment. Mais merci de vouloir m'écouter.

- Parle, grogna-t-il. C'est pas en gardant tout ça pour toi que ça ira mieux, crois-moi.

Laïla releva les yeux et s'aperçut que son camarade regardait partout sauf dans sa direction. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit et aurait continué ce manège un bon bout de temps si Zoro ne lui avait pas fait remarquer qu'elle allait finir par se la décrocher en continuant comme ça. Rougissant parce qu'il avait vu son hésitation, elle cella ses lèvres et rabaissa la tête.

- Alors ?

- Je… J'y arrive pas Zoro, c'est trop dur…

- Ça avait un rapport avec nous ?

Elle le dévisagea, légèrement étonnée et paniquée.

- Tu t'es excusée au près de moi en te réveillant, s'expliqua-t-il. Ça veut dire que j'avais un rapport avec ton rêve, moi ou n'importe qui d'autre de l'équipage, non ?

Il l'a vit hésiter à ouvrir la bouche et il du tendre l'oreille pour entendre sa réponse.

- Oui…

- Je voulais te tuer ?

Cette fois, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- J'avoue que tu m'agaces profondément, mais de là à te tuer, il y a un monde gamine. Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ?

Là, par contre, elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche et essaya de se fondre le plus possible avec les pierres dans son dos. Mais ce fut une réponse suffisante pour l'homme qui la regarda, révulsé.

- Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te tuer pour _ça _?

- Mais je suis un boulet, je vous ralentis, je sers à rien. Et je suis sale rajouta-t-elle à voix tellement basse que Zoro ne l'entendit pas.

- Tu ne nous ralentis pas, et crois-moi t'es pas plus un boulet de Luffy quand il s'y met. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fais penser ça ?

- Vous, vous étiez tous là, _ils _étaient tous là, et tout le monde me pointait du doigt et, et…

Mais le reste de sa phrase fut tellement haché que le sabreur n'en comprit pas un traître mot, mais le sens général était suffisamment clair pour qu'il radoucisse considérablement le ton de sa voix.

- Qui _ils_ ?

- Tout le monde. Mes camarades de classe, les filles de ma chambre, mes professeurs, mon proviseur, mes parents, vous et même _Jace_, souffla-t-elle.

Le garçon grommela, devinant sans difficulté l'importance que devait revêtir l'homme dans le cœur de l'adolescente.

- Aucun de nous ne te feras de mal, lui assura-t-il, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Et personne ne te touchera tant que tu seras avec nous. Sois-en sûr.

L'adolescente rougit et baissa la tête.

- Mais je ne veux pas être un poids pour vous !

- Un poids ? T'es à peine plus lourde qu'une plume !

La blonde le regarda, un peu étonnée.

- Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'à chaque fois que tu tombes dans les pommes tu te téléportes jusqu'à un lit dans le Merry ? Railla-t-il.

Sur ce coup là, la jeune femme rougit de honte. Pas étonnant qu'il l'a prenne pour une idiote, surtout qu'elle passait la moitié de son temps dans les vapes. Elle devait lui paraître légèrement ridicule à s'évanouir tout le temps, surtout pour la fois où elle avait glissé en tentant de lui échapper… Puis elle blanchit brusquement, se rendant compte qu'il avait pu faire n'importe quoi avec elle pendant qu'elle baignait dans l'inconscience.

- Je ne t'ai pas touché, grommela-t-il lors qu'il vit son changement de teint. Par contre, s'évanouir dans un combat, c'est pas forcément ce qu'il y a de mieux pour rester en vie et en un seul morceau.

L'adolescente lui lança un regard noir, qui n'eu pour effet que de faire sourire un peu plus son nakama. Elle s'enferma alors dans un silence boudeur qui fit ricaner l'épéiste. Ils se remirent alors à contempler le feu, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, tandis que dehors, la tempête rugissait de plus belle. Lorsqu'elle se calma enfin, l'aube pointait le bout de son nez.

**Fin**

Voila, c'est tout pour cette fois.

Si vous avez des remarques, des corrections, des personnages qui ont un comportement OOC, si vous avez vus des fautes etc., envoyez-moi un message, que je puisse améliorer tout ça ^^

Je tiens à préciser aussi que je fais tout pour éviter le Mary Sue. Si je n'y arrive pas, faites-le moi savoir aussi, que j'essaye de changer ce qui ne va pas.


	14. Chapter 13

**Coucou !**

**Bonne année et tous mes vœux de santé, de réussite…**

**Oyez, oyez ! Sachez que j'ai relu et corrigé les chapitres précédents ! Je ne garantis pas le zéro faute, mais normalement, cela devrait aller mieux ! **

N'oubliez pas les reviews pour la pauvre fille que je suis ! Surtout si vous remarquez des choses qui ne vont pas !

**Chapitre 13**

Ce fut le brusque mouvement de Zoro qui sortit Laïla de ses pensées. Le jeune garçon s'était en effet levé et regardait à présent dehors.

- On va pouvoir y aller, la tempête s'est suffisamment calmée.

L'adolescente acquiesça et se releva à son tour. Ils éteignirent rapidement le dernier relief de leur petit feu. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts prit ensuite rapidement la route de ce que la blonde espérait être le village.

- At… Attends, Zoro !

- Quoi ? Grogna celui-ci.

-Tu sais où on va, au moins ?

- Urusai ! Bien sûr que je sais où on va !

- T'es sûr ? Parce que dans mes souvenirs, j'ai quand même pris globalement la route inverse pour venir jusqu'ici…

Le garçon se contenta de grogner de nouveau, et ils continuèrent dans la direction de départ. « On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge… » pensa Laïla en prenant garde de garder pour elle ses pensées. Elle n'était pas folle au point de vouloir mettre l'épéiste en colère.

- Je ne reconnais pas cet endroit ! Finit par avouer Zoro au bout d'une heure de marche. L'adolescente prit néanmoins bien soin de ne laisser filtrer aucune exaspération dans son regard ou sur son visage.

- C'est normal, puisque le village…

- Est à l'exact opposé.

Laïla sursauta violemment tandis que Zoro portait la main à son katana en faisant face au nouveau venu.

- Oh, du calme ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal ! s'exclama l'homme qui leur faisait dorénavant face.

Séduisant, il portait ses longs cheveux blonds en catogan avec des traits extrêmement fins. Il déplut aussitôt à Laïla. Zoro, suspicieux, gardait toujours la main sur ses katanas.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Un homme qui, à défaut de savoir manier une arme, sait où se trouve la ville mais surtout son chez lui avec du chocolat chaud et de quoi manger.

Zoro le contempla encore un petit moment, soupçonneux, avant d'enlever sa main de sa ceinture.

- Passez devant, on vous suit, grogna-t-il.

L'homme lui adressa un sourire réjoui avant de faire demi-tour. Zoro le suivit presque aussitôt.

- Zoro souffla sur la blonde, on ne devrait pas le suivre.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

- En attendant il nous propose à bouffer, et j'ai la dalle

Comprenant qu'elle pourrait lui donner les meilleurs arguments du monde qu'il ne l'écouterait pas plus, elle suivit le mouvement tout en restant sur ses gardes.

**-A-**

- La chanchète ché calée

Luffy n'eut pas le temps de le voir arriver que le poing de Nami s'abattait déjà sur le sommet de son crâne.

- La tempête s'est calmée, répéta-t-il, une fois sa bouche vide.

- Zoro et Laïla ne devraient plus tarder à donner signe de vie, alors.

- S'ils sont encore en vie.

- Robin !

- Ils sont peut-être en train d'agoniser dehors, couverts d'engelures…

- Robin, arrête de dire des choses horribles comme ça !

- Allons dehors, nous les trouveront plus facilement comme ça.

- D'accord Sanji !

**-A-**

Laïla devait avouer un truc, c'est que ce type faisait vraiment du bon chocolat chaud. Ils avaient marché une bonne demi-heure dans le froid glacial de cette fin de tourmente avant d'arriver au chalet qui servait de demeure à l'inconnu. Le décor de bois brut était assez particulier mais possédait un certain charme, et le bon feu de bois qui brûlait lui séchait doucement ses vêtements trempés. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que du bacon frit et des œufs aux plats leur soient servis pour accompagner leur boisson. C'était le paradis. Mais Laïla restait néanmoins sur ses gardes. Zoro, lui, semblait complètement détendu et profitait du repas avec un plaisir non feint.

- Si je peux me permettre, finit par demander la blonde, quel est votre nom ?

- Oh c'est vrai, je ne me suis pas présenté ! Veuillez m'excuser, ici on me connaît sous le nom de Max, et c'est ainsi que l'on m'appelle.

- Qu'on vous appelle ? Répéta Zoro en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, vous voyez, mes parents avaient un humour assez particulier puisqu'ils m'ont affublé du sympathique patronyme qu'est Maximilien Aristophane Xénophon. Max, si on ne prend que les initiales.

- Très sympathique en effet. Mon nom est Zoro, et la gamine qui essaye de se noyer dans son chocolat s'appelle Laïla.

- Ben ma foi, enchanté de vous connaître, Laïla et Zoro, pouffa Max sous le « laissez-moi me noyer tranquille ! » de l'adolescente.

Le silence reprit rapidement son droit sur l'assemblée et seul le bruit ténu du vent leur parvenait à travers les cloisons de bois de la maison de Max.

– Que faisiez-vous dehors par ce temps ? demanda brusquement leur hôte.

Laïla releva promptement la tête de son chocolat (le troisième bol), pour lui lancer un regard noir, tandis que Zoro lui répondait, affable :

– On se promenait. Et vous, que faisiez-vous dehors par un temps pareil ?

– Je me promenais.

– Eh bien on est trois.

– En effet, alors disons que je me promenais à la recherche des Mowks.

– Mowks ?

– De bien étranges créatures, à vrai dire, sympathique mélange d'homme-ours-loup-singe dont le passe-temps préféré est de cuisiner les habitants du village à différentes sauces plus ou moins épicées. Je crois même qu'ils font un concours à chaque fois qu'ils viennent et que celui qui fait la meilleure recette gagne la plus belle femme du village pour en faire ce qu'il veut.

– Et vous cherchiez ces créatures tout seul, dans la tempête ?

– Ils cherchent la plus belle femme du village. Je suis un homme et je vis hors du village. Donc je ne crains rien. CQFD.

– ils mangent des humains !

– Ils sont tellement cons que si je leur dis que je suis un plant de betteraves, ils sont capables de me croire.

Le jeune épéiste lui lança un regard agacé avant de fixer la blonde qui avait pâli.

– T'en fais pas, lui lança Max, ils ne te toucheront pas. Ou en tout cas, tant que je serais là pour te protéger.

Laïla lui lança un regard peu amène et se replongea dans son bol de chocolat. Zoro, lui, se contenta de ricaner.

– Et comment tu comptes faire pour la protéger ? Tu vas les traiter de cornichons en espérant qu'elle court assez vite pour leur échapper ?

– Oui, c'est la seule solution.

– La seule solution ? Laisse-moi rire ! La seule solution pour la tuer et te tuer par la même occasion !

– T'as une autre idée peut-être ? Si elle est en danger je me dois de la protéger !

– Dites, vous comptez parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là encore longtemps ?

Elle aurait pu parler à un mur qu'elle aurait obtenu la même réaction. Elle marmonna ce qu'elle en pensait entre ses dents avant de se resservir un énième bol de chocolat. Les garçons se disputaient toujours lorsque Laïla jeta un regard attristé à la carafe, maintenant vide, de la boisson.

– Si t'es si fort, t'as qu'à t'en occuper toi-même !

– C'est exactement ce que je comptais faire !

L'adolescente n'eut pas le temps de demander ce qui se passait que Zoro était déjà debout.

– On y va, lui lança-t-il sèchement.

Elle était encore en train de se lever qu'il était déjà dehors, la main sur ses katanas. Elle se jeta à sa poursuite, pas mécontente de se débarrasser de « Max ».

– On va faire quoi ? Grimaça la blonde, de nouveau frigorifiée.

– Tuer ces Glowks, Powks, ou je ne sais pas trop quoi.

– Tuer… Et moi je fais quoi ? Souffla l'adolescente.

Zoro grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « la potiche de service », ce que Laïla traduisit en « tu te planques et tu fais pas chier ». Depuis la cabane de Max, le chemin du village leur sembla évident, ou en tout cas ça semblait logique pour Laïla qui dut pratiquement traîner Zoro pour qu'il ne parte pas dans la direction inverse. Ils auraient été un peu moins pressés de partir qu'ils auraient aperçu le sourire vainqueur de Max.

**Pendant ce temps, au village…**

– Les Mowks ! Les Mowks !

La dernière syllabe à peine prononcée, la panique générale s'était déjà installée. Les villageois couraient se réfugier chez eux, fermant les portes à double tour, les femmes et les enfants se pelotonnant les uns contre les autres. Certains hommes du village, les plus jeunes, encore vaillants, prirent les armes sans grande conviction. Tout ça sous le regard étonné des Mugiwaras encore présent. Chopper, Usopp et Luffy s'étaient ainsi stoppés en plein milieu de ce qui semblait être parti pour être une bataille de boules de neige des plus épiques juste à temps pour voir Sanji arrêter d'une main l'un des hommes paré pour la guerre.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– les Mowks ! Les Mowks nous attaquent ! Il jeta un regard effrayé à Robin et Nami. Mettez les femmes à l'abri ou elles vont mourir !

Il se libéra alors de la poigne du blond avant de se remettre à courir.

– Les Mowks ? C'est quoi, ça ? demanda finalement Chopper.

– Je ne sais pas, avoua Robin, mais les villageois semblent en avoir très peur.

– On fait quoi ? demanda alors Nami.

– On va voir ce que c'est, déclara leur capitaine.

– Et pour Laïla et Zoro ?

– Ils se débrouilleront. Faisons confiance à Zoro, s'il y a bagarre, il est largement capable d'assurer leur sécurité, trancha Luffy, puis je m'ennuie, moi !

Les autres n'eurent pas le temps de lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas très gentil, qu'il était déjà parti en courant vers une direction quelconque, espérant croiser ces fameux Mowks. Les autres se jetèrent à sa suite avec moult grognement et insultes diverses. Ils traversèrent ainsi le village et arrivèrent aux abords de la bourgade. Ici s'étaient réunis les hommes prêts à défendre le village, embusqués derrière des barricades sommaires, affublés pour certains de morceaux d'armures disparates. Ils étaient tous armés de faux, de fourches, de pics à glace et pour les plus chanceux d'entre eux de lames diverses et variées allant du couteau de boucher à la claymore en bonne et due forme. Leur arrivée fracassante ne passa pas inaperçue, et la plupart des hommes les toisèrent d'un air surpris. L'un d'entre eux se leva et se dirigea vers eux. Il était l'un des rares à posséder une cuirasse, et une flamberge pendait à son côté.

– Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

– Je suis Mugiwara no Luffy ! Et vous, Ossan, vous êtes le chef de ces hommes ?

– Je suis celui qu'ils ont choisi pour diriger ce village, et je suis celui qui le défendra contre les Mowks. On me connaît sous le nom de Vivian, et c'est ainsi que l'on m'appelle. Maintenant, gamin, va te mettre à l'abri. Je ne te connais pas et je ne connais pas les gens qui sont avec toi, mais je sais une chose, si vous restez ici, vous allez mourir.

– Je suis Mugiwara no Luffy, répéta l'enchapeauté, et je serai celui qui deviendra le Seigneur des Pirates !

Le visage de Vivian se durcit tout de suite à l'annonce du rang des jeunes adultes devant lui.

– Pirates, hein ?

Il fixa longuement le capitaine et lut dans son attitude une foi inébranlable en lui-même et en ses compagnons.

– Nous pouvons vous aider, avança Sanji. Je ne sais pas ce que sont les Mowks, mais quelque chose qui fait aussi peur à un village entier ne doit pas être quelque chose d'inoffensif.

Le regard perçant du chef des lieux se posa sur lui.

– Qui me dit que vous êtes des alliés ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'en pleine bataille, vos mains ne seront pas tachées du sang de mes compatriotes ? Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas une menace pour mon village ?

– Dites, Ossan, c'est quoi des Mowks ?

- Les Mowks sont des créatures du Diables. Ni humaines, ni animales, elles ont une soif de sang inégalable. Physiquement, c'est un mélange horrible d'ours, d'humain, de singe et de loup. Niveau intelligence, j'ai déjà vu des plants de tomates avec un QI plus élevé. Mais elles sont extrèmement résistantes, et très organisées, étonnement.

- Ils s'attaquent régulièrement à votre village ? Lui demanda Robin.

- Une fois par ans. Ils massacrent les femmes et les enfants, et mangent les hommes lors de grands banquets…

- Vivian ! Ils sont là !

Le chef des villageois leur lança un rapide coup d'œil avant de se mettre en position.

- Faites ce que vous voulez, mais ne me gênais pas, bande d'inconscient ! Leur hurla-t-il.

Luffy sourit d'un air idiot alors que les premières bêtes apparaissaient. Nami fit une grimace. Les Mowks présentait en effet un corps d'ours avec des bras bien trop long pour lui, ornés de mains aux griffes sales et tranchantes. Leur tête de loup était pourvue d'une gueule aux crocs acérés d'où coulait une bave jaunâtre. Très appétissant. Leurs yeux torves étaient eux recouverts d'une sclérotique épaisse, ce qui rendait leur regard un peu voilé.

- Tous en position d'attaque ! Théodore, toi et Sébastian, couvrez le flanc gauche ! Nikolas, Sancho, Bastian, le flanc droit ! Michaël, Cyril, Frédérick, tenez les position ! EXECUTION !

Les hommes ne cherchèrent même pas à comprendre, et se mirent à leur place. Les Mowks furent sur eux avant même que le dernier n'eu le temps de dégainer. D'un seul coup de patte, le Mowk l'envoya rouler plus loin. Un autre guerrier essaya de lui porter un revers au flan, mais l'être eu juste à bouger pour que le coup passe largement à côté. Il l'envoya bouler exactement comme son compère.

- Collier Shoot !

Ce fut au tour du Mowk d'apprendre à voler. L'attaque de Sanji eu pour effet de détourner l'attention des créatures des villageois, pour la porter sur l'équipage. Le blond tira une longue latte sur sa cigarette, avant de déclarer :

- Ça pas l'air si résistant que ça, finalement.

Et sans plus attendre, les membres de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille se jetèrent sur les Mowks.

**-A-**

Lorsque Laïla et Zoro se trouvèrent à porter de vue du village, la première chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut l'agitation extrême qui semblait régner dans les rues. Puis les premiers cris de douleurs, de peur et de rage leur parvinrent, accompagnés de rugissements bestiaux.

- Qu'est ce que… Commença la blonde, avant de se jeter à la suite du sabreur, qui ne l'avait pas attendu, comme d'habitude. Le village était un véritable capharnaüm, des débris de choses diverses et variées jonchaient l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait les rues de la bourgade. Laïla courrait à perdre haleine derrière l'homme aux cheveux verts, et c'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent à la frontière nord du village, lieu où se tenaient à la base les fortifications des villageois. Il ne restait de celles-ci qu'un tas de décombres et de corps en mauvais état. Et les combats faisaient rage. La jeune adolescente ne put retenir un hoquet d'horreur quand elle vit une créature qu'elle identifia très rapidement comme étant un Mowk trancher le bras d'un homme, très jeune, qui s'effondra en hurlant de douleur.

- Cours ! Rugit alors Zoro ! Cours et va te mettre à l'abri ! Aller !

Elle ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, elle prit les jambes à son cou, et partit en direction du centre du village, sans auparavant avoir omit de remarquer le regard_ réjouit _du sabreur. Regard qui lui arracha une grimace. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ces hommes pouvaient à ce point aimer la violence et le chaos. Arrivée sur la place centrale du village, elle finit tout de même par se demander ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire maintenant. Elle était seule, et le bruit de la bataille se rapprochait à grands pas.

- Eh, Joe, regarde ce qu'on à là !

Elle jeta un regard glacé d'effroi au groupe qu'elle avait croisé dans la forêt, avant de se mettre à courir comme une dératée, poursuivit par les créatures hideuses. Il lui semblait sentir leur souffle nauséabond sur sa nuque lorsqu'elle tourna brusquement à gauche au niveau d'un croisement, et elle retint de justesse un cri lorsque qu'une main s'abattit sur son bras pour la tirer vers l'intérieur d'une battisse. La porte se referma juste avant le passage des Mowks.

- Où est-elle ? Rugit l'un d'entre eux.

- J'sais pas, lança celui que Laïla identifia comme étant Joe.

- P't'être qu'elle sait voler, suggéra un troisième.

- Trop cool ! Retrouvons cette catin, qu'on puisse l'offrir au boss !

Elle entendit alors les bruits de pas des êtres s'éloigner, et elle relâcha enfin l'air contenue dans ses poumons, avant de se tourner vers son sauveur pour le remercier. Sauveur qui était en faite une sauveuse, et plus exactement la femme à qui Nami avait demandé des renseignements sur le log-pose.

- Chut ! Me souffla-t-elle. Ne faites pas de bruit et suivez moi.

Hochant la tête, elle se mit à la suivre en marchant sur la pointe des pieds, consciente du bruit que produisaient chacun de ses pas ainsi que sa respiration hachée à cause de la course-poursuite, du stress et de la peur. Elles traversèrent ainsi la maison plongée dans le noir avant de descendre des marches menant probablement à un sous-sol. La vieille femme ouvrit au bas des marches une vieille porte qui grinça lorsque ses gonds rouillés se mirent en branle. Derrière l'antiquité se tenait un groupe d'une dizaine de femmes et d'enfants pelotonnés les uns contre les autres, tremblant de peur.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda l'une des mères.

- Une jeune pirate qui était poursuivi par les Mowks. On me connaît sous le nom de Elisia, et c'est ainsi que l'on m'appelle, continua-t-elle pour l'adolescente.

Des murmures s'élevèrent au sein de la bande. Amie ? Ennemie ? Allait-elle les aider ou les laisser crever sans gestes ni remords ?

- Dites Madame ?

Laïla se tourna vers la bouille innocente qui venait de parler. L'enfant, un garçon, la regardait surpris de son audace, sous les yeux terrifiés de sa mère.

- Vous allez nous aider, hein ?

Elle s'accroupit pour mettre son visage à la hauteur de celui du garnement devant elle.

- Je ne peux pas.

Un grognement indigné s'éleva à l'entente de ces mots.

- Je ne peux pas, répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort, car je ne sais tout simplement pas me battre.

Cette fois, les regards se firent abasourdis.

- Pourtant vous êtes une pirate, s'écria l'une des femmes. Vous devriez être capable de nous défendre !

- Je suis devenue pirate malgré moi. Et si j'étais capable de faire quoi que ce soit, je serais avec vos hommes et mes compagnons en train de mettre une raclée à ces _choses_.

Les femmes et les enfants se retassèrent dans leur coin, grognant de désappointement. Elisia la regardait, elle, avec un air amusé qui déplut à la jeune femme.

- Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Vous avez honte de ne pas pouvoir vous battre, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle grimaça comme seule réponse.

- Ce n'est pas une fatalité, continua-t-elle doucement. Vous les gêneriez vraiment, cela ferait longtemps qu'ils vous aurez laissée sur une île quelconque, vous ne pensez pas ?

Laïla lui sourit faiblement.

- Je suppose, oui. A moins qu'ils se sentent obligé de me garder avec eux pour me protéger. Puis, s'il vous plait, appeler-moi Laïla.

- Comme tu le voudras, jeune fille. Aller, viens avec moi, je vais de donner une couverture pour te réchauffer.

**-A-**

Zoro évita d'un geste souple la patte du Mowk qui lui aurait, dans le cas contraire, ouvert le ventre sur toute sa longueur. Ne faisant pas dans la dentelle, il lui trancha rapidement la dite patte, ce qui eu pour effet de mettre l'animal en rogne. Et comme tout animal en rogne, il attaqua sans réfléchir quelques secondes. Ainsi l'épéiste put sans aucune difficulté lui planter son katana dans le cœur. Il se redressa alors, avisant le spectacle désolant sous ses yeux. La plupart des hommes de Vivian étaient KO, blessés, ou mort vu l'état de certains corps. Du côté de l'équipage, les différents membres ne se débrouillaient pas trop mal, malgré quelques blessures et égratignures sur leur corps. Sanji venait d'envoyer un de leur ennemi dans un mur d'un coup de pied foudroyant, tandis que Chopper en soulevait un avec ses cornes. Nami et Robin se battaient côte à côte, se protégeant plus ou moins l'une l'autre. Usopp, qui avait eu du mal à quitter son trou pour venir les aider, jetait la confusion dans les rangs ennemis avec son lance-pierre. Et Luffy était égal à lui-même, et peu des Mowks qu'il affrontait osaient y revenir après. Parce qu'il faut dire que ces bêtes possédaient une résistance hors du commun. Elles se relevaient toujours au bout d'un moment, même gravement blessées. « Le seul moyen qu'elles nous foutent vraiment la paix, c'est de les tuer » pensa l'homme aux cheveux verts.

- Marimo ! Elle est où Laïla chérie ?

Zoro retint une réponse d'un haut niveau de répartit (« dans ton cul, cuistot de mes deux ! ») pour bloquer des katanas qu'il tenait entre ses mains l'attaque d'un énième Mowk.

- Je sais pas, je l'ai envoyer se planquer !

- S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, siffla le blond, je te jure que tu t'en sortiras pas vivant cette fois !

Le vert se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de trancher nette la tête du Mowk en face de lui.

- Chef !

- Boss !

Zoro se figea et dirigea ses yeux vers l'entrée du village. Se tenait la un Mowk immense, deux fois plus grand que ses semblables, les yeux brillant d'une dangereuse lueur de malice.

- C'est qui celui là ! Lança leur Capitaine.

- C'est Mortimar, leur chef ! Hurla Vivian. Une vilaine balafre lui barrait la joue et saignait abondamment. Faites gaffe à lui, il est fort !

Luffy rabattit son chapeau sur sa tête en ricanant doucement.

- Les gars, je m'occupe du chef au nom bizarre ! Occupez-vous du reste !

Ils hochèrent rapidement la tête et reprirent leur combat. Luffy, lui, se plaça devant Mortimar.

- Hey, le gros ! Viens un peu par là !

Le dit gros ne jeta pourtant pas un seul regard à Luffy et se dirigea vers le corps d'un homme étendu sur la neige. Il le saisi dans ses pattes, avant de le porter à sa bouche et de lui arracher la tête avec les dents.

- NOOOOOON, Nikolas ! Rugit Vivian en contemplant avec horreur le Mowk avaler la dite tête, puis le reste du corps.

- Gomu gomu no…. Pistolet !

Le chef des créatures se prit l'attaque en pleine tête. Il tituba dangereusement avant de se remettre d'aplomb et d'enfin poser son regard sur Mugiwara. Le regard de ce dernier promettait l'enfer à Mortimar, pourtant celui-ci n'hésita pas : il chargea Luffy. Le capitaine prépara son prochain coup, mais il n'eu pas le temps de bouger que déjà la patte de la créature s'enfonçait dans son estomac pour l'envoyer contre le mur d'une des maisons voisines. Il se releva tout de même, sous les yeux rassurés de ses nakamas qui purentde nouveau se concentrer sur leur combat.

Zoro haletait légèrement, alors qu'il courait entre les maisons en poursuivant l'une des bêtes. Il croisa ainsi furtivement Nami, qui faisait tourner bourrique trois des créatures en leur racontant n'importe quoi avec l'aide d'Usopp. Chopper avait lui cessé de combattre et se penchait plutôt sur l'état des hommes les plus amochés du village, essayant de leur sauver la vie. Il tomba au détour d'une ruelle sur Sanji, qui hurlait quelque chose à propos des femmes -comme d'habitude- qu'il évita, avant d'entamer largement la fourrure du Mowk qu'il poursuivait d'une attaque. Celui-ci se releva tout de même et le chargea d'un pas pesant.

- Santoryu…

- Côtelette !

L'épéiste jeta un regard noir au cuisinier qui venait de lui piquer sa proie.

- C'était MON Mowk ! Baka-Cook !

**-A-**

- Oh, regardez ! Un ballon !

- Où ça ?!

**- **Sanren Kayaku Boshi !

Nami et Usopp éclatèrent de rire en voyant un énième Mowk tomber KO après une tactique de ce genre. Il n'y avait rien à dire, ils étaient vraiment idiots.

**-A-**

Du côté de Luffy, le combat prenait une tournure désavantageuse pour ce dernier. Gêné par la couche de neige qui couvrait le sol, il glissait fréquemment, et avait du coup beaucoup de mal à stopper les attaques de Mortimar.

- Alors, l'avorton, tout ne se passe pas comme tu le désires ? Lui envoya ce dernier. Il y a des femmes dans ton groupe, non ? Elles me feront de très bonnes épouses, et de très jolis jouets pour mes hommes ricana-t-il.

- Tu ne les toucheras pas ! Aboya Mugiwara.

- Ai-je touché un point sensible ? Continua-t-il sur un ton badin.

Luffy serra les dents. Il était hors de question que cet animal touche un seul des cheveux de ses nakamas.

- GOMU GOMU NO… GATLING GUN !

Cette fois ci son attaque porta ses fruits, et propulsa son ennemi à dix mètres. Il se releva tout de même du sang coulant à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, gamin ? Lui lança-t-il, goguenard.

-… BAZOOKA !

Tout à sa pitrerie, Mortimar n'avait pas vu l'adolescent préparer son attaque, et se la prit de plein fouet. Cette fois-ci, il ne se releva pas. Le silence se fit dans l'espace autour de lui.

- Tu… Tu as gagné, petit ? Les gars, venez voir, le petiot a triomphé ! Rugit Vivian.

Les hommes arrivèrent de toute part, bientôt suivit des différents membres de l'équipage.

- Oy, Zoro, ça va lui lança son Capitaine. Où est Laïla ?

- Mais j'en sais rien, moi, ronchonna-t-il. Je ne suis pas sa nounou !

- Je suis là, fit une voix timide derrière eux.

La blonde se tenait en effet avec le groupe de femme qui l'avait protégée.

- Oy Laïla, tu vas bien ?

- Oui oui ne vous en faites pas ! C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question !

Ils étaient en effet tous recouverts de sang, même s'il était difficile de déterminer s'il s'agissait véritablement du leur.

- Vous l'avez tué ? Souffla Elisia. Vous l'avez tué ! Les filles, les enfants, regardez ! Mortimar est à terre ! On est sauvé !

Les cris d'allégresse qui remplir le village furent assourdissant, et la joie s'empara de la totalité des gens présent. Bien sûr, ils pleureraient leurs morts, et ce Nikolas qui fut dévoré, probablement encore vivant. Mais pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, les villageois se sentir libre de toute menace.

**-A-**

- Vous l'avez vraiment fait, alors ? Souffla une voix à l'écart du groupe. Ils étaient en effet à présent tous réunis sur la place centrale du village, en compagnie de Vivian et d'Elisia. Zoro et Laïla se retournèrent, reconnaissant Max au son de sa voix.

- C'est ce que vous vouliez depuis le début, non, grinça Laïla.

- Oui, avoua-t-il, nullement gêné.

- Max ? Souffla abasourdit la vieille femme. Mais que fais-tu là ?

- Je suis venu vous apporter mon aide, mais apparemment j'arrive trop tard… Même si, comme je l'avais deviné, ils s'en sont très bien sortit sans moi.

- Deviné ? Dites plutôt que vous aviez parié sur notre victoire ! On aurait perdu, vous auriez fait quoi ?

- Vous seriez morts. C'est pas grave au fond, vous êtes des pirates. J'aurais tout simplement attendu le prochain bateau pour embobiner d'autres crétins sans cervelle, leur faisant miroiter un trésor immense s'ils battaient les Mowks.

- Vous êtes un enculé, vous….

- Ils m'ont prit ma femme ! Rugit-il. Ils me l'ont prise, ma douce Léandra. Elle est morte devant mes yeux, et je n'ai rien pu faire !

Mortimar s'avança et lui abattit son poing sur la tête.

- C'est pas une raison pour envoyer des gens, pirates ou non, à la mort ! Surtout des gamins. Même si les dit gamins sont plus forts que nous tous réunis, grommela-t-il dans sa barbe.

- J't'avais dit que je ne le sentais pas ce type, grogna Laïla en direction de Zoro.

- Bof, je l'aurais fait quand même, alors…

Elle lui jeta un regard courroucé qui fit rire les membres de l'équipage.

- Vous devriez repartir tant que les conditions météorologiques sont bonnes, mes petits, leur dit Elisia. Je vous aime bien, et je vous aurais bien gardés pour le dîné, mais vous risquez de ne pas pouvoir repartir avant un bon moment.

Tous hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à se diriger vers le port.

- Attendez !

Ils tournèrent la tête vers Laïla.

- On ne peut pas partir !

- Pourquoi ? demande Nami.

- J'ai perdu Lingo, avoua l'adolescente en baissant la tête.

- Lingo, c'est qui ça ? Demanda à son tour Vivian

- Mon cheval, souffla-t-elle doucement.

- Un cheval ?! S'écria Max. Un grand isabelle avec de drôles de couvertures ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est chez moi ! Je l'ai trouvé dans les bois et je l'ai mis à l'abri de la tempête. Il va bien normalement Mademoiselle.

- C'est vrai ? Oh merci !

Elle lui jeta un regard touché mais surtout rassuré. Max s'éclipsa alors, lui disant de ne pas bouger le temps qu'il aille lui chercher la bestiole à qui elle tenait tant. Vivian et Elisia s'occupèrent eux de leur donner des vivres gratuitement, en remerciement de les avoir protégés durant la bataille. Ils leur donnèrent même du foin pour le cheval, ce qu'il leur valut les remerciements plus que sincères d'une certaine blonde, pendant que Zoro expliquait comment ils avaient rencontré Max et comment ils s'étaient retrouvés coincé par la tempête.

- Et voila un étalon tout beau tout propre, s'écria gaiement Max.

Il tenait en effet Lingo par la bride. Laïla remarqua tout de suite qu'il avait était plus que bien traité, puisqu'une vraie couverture pour chevaux lui courait désormais les reins

- Garde-la, lui dit-il, elle te sera plus utile à toi qu'à moi !

Elle le remercia d'autant plus chaleureusement, serrant le bricolage d'Usopp qui recouvrait auparavant l'étalon dans les bras. Max, lui, avait légèrement rougit et se grattait la tête d'un air gêné.

- Ma parole, souffla Nami, c'est moi ou il a le béguin pour Laïla.

- C'est pas toi Navigatrice-san, lui répondit Robin.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils réembarquèrent à bord du Merry pour reprendre la route.

- Tu es blessé, dit doucement Laïla à Zoro en voyant le sang qui s'écoulait de sa tête.

- Ce n'est rien. Et tu vois, il était pas si méchant que ça ce Max au final ! Railla Zoro.

Laïla se contenta de lui tirer la langue.

**-A-**

- Zoro attends !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chopper ?

- Comment va Laïla ?

- Je sais pas moi, va lui poser la question, crétin !

- Non, je veux dire, comment elle va, mentalement ? Vous avez été ensemble toute la nuit, tu as réussi à noter quelque chose ou pas ?

Il grimaça légèrement. Il n'avait pas passé la soirée à observer la gamine non plus !

- Elle va pas bien, finit par lâcher l'homme aux cheveux verts. Elle a fait un cauchemar le peu de temps qu'elle a dormi, elle bondissait à chacun de mes mouvements…

Chopper soupira.

- On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. Elle a vraiment refoulé sa peur au fond d'elle-même…

- Ce n'est pas ça dont elle à le plus peur, lui avoua le bretteur. Ce dont elle a vraiment peur, c'est qu'on la repousse à cause de son viol.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Elle parle en dormant…

**-A-**

Ce soir là, la fête fut de mise. Sanji se surpassa en cuisine, et l'alcool coula à flot. Les blessures avaient été pansées par Chopper, donnant aux membres de l'équipage un aspect de momie. Ils mangèrent et burent jusqu'à se faire éclater la panse. Et Laïla se sentait divinement bien.

**Fin du chapitre 13**

Alors, vos impressions ?


	15. Chapter 14

Hey !

Me voici de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

**Chapitre 14**

Ce fut avec un mal de crâne inimaginable que la blonde reprit connaissance avec le monde réel le lendemain matin. Elle n'essaya même pas d'ouvrir les yeux, sachant d'une manière ou d'une autre que les rayons de soleil qu'elle sentait sur son visage lui feraient plus de mal que de bien. Elle dut néanmoins se résoudre à ouvrir les paupières en grimaçant. La lumière lui agressa les rétines, et elle dut prendre sur elle pour se redresser. Son mal de tête empira tellement qu'elle se rallongea aussitôt. Elle attendit quelques minutes, puis finit par comprendre que ça ne passerait pas avant un petit bout de temps, elle prit sur elle et se leva. Elle se changea en titubant (elle avait du s'endormir avec ses vêtements de la veille). Ce léger détaille lui fit se demander comment c'était possible. Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire, fronçant les sourcils sous l'effort, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit : de la soirée ne subsistait en elle que des flashs flous et sans rapport les uns avec les autres, qui ne lui permirent pas de reconstituer un déroulement quelconque des évènements. Elle se rendit à la cuisine, où elle fut accueillie par les ricanements de ses camarades. Les ignorants, elle s'assit à sa place tandis que Sanji posait devant elle un bol de chocolat fumant.

- Alors, pas trop mal au crâne ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle fit une grimace qui corrobora les dires du cuisinier. Elle sirota son cacao, se demandant si elle pouvait supplier le médecin de l'équipage de lui fournir de l'aspirine. Mais un simple coup d'oeil au reste du groupe l'en dissuada rapidement : ils étaient tous à deux doigts d'exploser de rire.

- Tu nous as offert un beau spectacle hier soir ! Ricana Usopp.

La blonde rougit, se doutant bien que vu le mal de crâne qu'elle se payait son débit de boisson devait avoir assez important, et son comportement exponentiellement aussi idiot.

- Si elle se souvient encore de quelque chose, envoya Zoro.

Elle ne lui envoya pas le regard noir qu'elle lui aurait envoyé en temps normal, puisque que c'était… Bah la pure vérité.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Lui demanda doucement Robin.

- Oui, souffla la concernée, honteuse.

_Flash Back_

Laïla était bourrée. Totalement, complètement et irrémédiablement bourrée. Si la totalité de l'équipage avait certes abusée de la boisson, son état faisait quand même peine à voir. La jeune fille s'était laissée entraîner par la joie du groupe, et avait largement dépassé le cota d'alcool qu'elle se savait capable d'ingurgiter. Elle avait déjà testé les beuveries avec Jonathan, mais ils avaient toujours été assez sages pour s'arrêter au moment venu. Tant et si bien qu'elle observait maintenant Usopp et Luffy danser sur le pont du Merry, complètement plein eux aussi, d'un air complètement hagard. Robin, en grande sage qu'elle était, avait depuis longtemps arrêté de boire, et observait la scène d'un air amusé. Le pauvre petit, renne de l'équipage ne semblait pas être en meilleur état que Laïla, et somnolait à moitié. Sanji, lui, était très joyeux. Au final, seul Nami et Zoro semblaient tenir un peu mieux l'alcool, et s'envoyaient régulièrement des regards noirs et calculateurs, aucun ne voulant flancher le premier. La blonde finit tout de même par se remettre debout non sans tituber légèrement. Toute heureuse de voir qu'elle tenait sur ses pieds, elle entama guillerette une danse de la victoire.

- Na na na na na na macarena, na na na na na na na na. Na na na na na na macarena, HEY MACARENA !

Zoro et Nami la considérèrent d'un air chagrin.

- Elle est bourrée, hein.

- Hey macarena !

- Complètement.

La jeune fille dansait en effet la macarena, ou du moins elle essayait. Le résultat en était d'ailleurs complètement ridicule. Elle ne tenait pas debout, se donnait des coups avec ses mains et manquait de tomber à chaque fois qu'elle sautait pour tourner. Un vrai massacre, que les autres membres de l'équipage contemplaient, hilares.

- J'en connais une qui va avoir la gueule de bois demain, pouffa Robin.

La blonde fut rapidement rejointe par Luffy et Usopp qui essayèrent d'imiter sa chorégraphie. Mais comme ils étaient dans le même état qu'elle, ils furent tout autant pitoyables.

- HEY MACARENA !

- Et en plus elle chante faux, marmonna Nami.

- En même temps elle est bourrée, lui répondit Zoro.

La jeune fille tituba jusqu'à eux, avant de se laisser choir sans grâce à côté de l'épéiste.

- Zorooooooooo, passe-moi ta choppe !

- Non.

- S'il te plaiiiiit !

- Non !

- Pourquoi ? Ronchonna l'adolescente.

- Parce que t'es bourrée, lui répondit Nami.

- Même pas vrai d'abord !

Zoro se leva brusquement, une lueur machiavélique dans les yeux.

- Je te laisse t'occuper d'elle, Nami !

Et il partit se coucher, après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à tout le monde, sous les yeux écarquillés de la rousse.

- Connard ! Siffla-t-elle.

Elle jeta un regard exaspéré à la blonde qui avait titubé jusqu'à son cheval. Ce dernier la contempla quelque temps, avant de se remettre à brouter.

- Tu m'aimes p'us, c'est ça ? Pleurnicha-t-elle.

- Non, c'est juste que tu lui fais trop honte, la coupa Nami. Aller viens, on va se coucher.

- NON ! Je reste avec mon cheval !

- Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire, dit calmement Robin, c'est lui vomir dessus.

- Même pas vrai d'abord !

- Laïla elle est bourrée, Laïla elle est bourrée, chantonnaient Luffy et Usopp.

- Vous dites n'importe quoi !

Le bateau tangua un peu, et la jeune fille se retrouva sur les fesses. Robin dut activer son fruit du démon pour la remettre sur ses pieds.

- Y a du remous aujourd'hui.

Les mugiwaras se contentèrent de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Bien sûr, et les sous-vêtements de Robin sont roses, ricana Usopp.

- Bah non ils sont noirs.

Cette fois, les regards se firent interloqués.

- Et ceux de Nami, demanda sournoisement Sanji.

- Verts et bleus.

Ils se figèrent alors que le cuisinier saignait du nez : « ma Nami chérie avec de siiiii beaux sous-vêtements… »

- Attend attend, et les tiens ? demanda Chopper.

- Noir aussi j'crois.

Les membres masculins de l'équipage se jetèrent un regard malicieux. Alors comme ça Laïla répondait franchement à toutes les questions quand elle était bourrée ?

- Laïla, quelle est la couleur que Nami préfère pour ses sous-vêtements ?

Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de se jeter sur la blonde pour l'empêcher de répondre qu'elle avait déjà dit tout ce qu'ils voulaient savoir.

- Rose bien sûr !

Et la jeune femme se retrouva bien vite à élucider tout un tas de questions et de mystères concernant pour la grande majorité la vie intime de ses colocataires.

- Dis, c'est qui que tu préfères sur le bateau ?

- Bah Lingo, bien sûr !

- Et tu l'aimes bien Zoro ?

Les garçons regardèrent Nami, un peu surpris par sa question.

- Nan.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est méchant avec moi ! Il passe son temps à me gronder ! J'l'aime pas ! J'préfère Luffy et Usopp. Mais mon préféré c'est Chopper.

Ce dernier se dandina en lui disant qu'elle était méchante et que ça ne lui faisait pas du tout plaisir, tandis que Sanji se lamentait parce que « Sa Laïla chérie ne l'avais pas mis dans ses préférés ! ». Les deux filles de l'équipage échangèrent un regard entendu. C'était bien essayé. Nami finit par rouvrir la bouche au bout d'un moment, alors que la blonde devenait de plus en plus pâle. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot qu'une petite patte lui avait attrapé le bas du T-shirt.

- Non, pas de question à ce sujet là.

- Pourquoi, c'est une bonne occasion de savoir pourtant.

- Zoro a confirmé ce que je pensais. Ne lui poses pas de questions, elle n'est pas prête à les entendre et encore moins à y répondre. Il faudra attendre encore un peu, qu'elle soit bourrée ou non.

La navigatrice, déçue, ne remis néanmoins pas en cause les dires du médecin.

- Laïla chérie, quand sont les périodes de Robin ?

Cette fois-ci, l'archéologue lui lança un regard outré.

- Sanji !

- La deuxième semaine du mois. Beuuuuuh, me sens pas bien…

Nami eut le réflexe inespéré de se jeter sur la blonde pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre alors qu'elle vomissait dans l'eau, appuyée au bastingage. Ç'aurait été malheureux qu'elle tombe à l'eau. De toute façon, personne parmi eux n'était en état pour aller la repêcher. Sauf Zoro, mais le temps de le réveiller, elle aurait eu le temps de mourir cent fois.

- Aller viens, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher, lui dit doucement la rousse.

- Beuuuh, j'ai pas sommeil…

Ne l'écoutant pas, la navigatrice l'entraîna vers leur cabine, ne tenant pas de toute façon à voir leur vie encore plus étalées devant les membres de l'équipage. Nami et Robin couchèrent de force la jeune femme, qui bougonna de plus belle.

- Heureusement qu'ils sont tous trop saoul, ils auront tout oubliés demain marmonna la rousse. Enfin j'espère…

- Savez, les filles, j'l'aime bien quand même Zoro, même s'il est pas très gentil.

Elles n'eurent pas le temps de se pencher plus sur la question que Laïla s'était déjà endormie.

_Fin du flash back_

- Alors, t'as trop bu, t'as essayé de piquer de l'alcool à Zoro, t'as danser en chantant une drôle de chanson, et tu nous as décrit tous les sous-vêtements de Robin et Nami ! Lui expliqua Luffy gaiement.

Un peu trop d'ailleurs car il se prit un bon coup de poing de la part de Nami.

- J'ai raté la dernière partie, grommela Zoro, dépité.

- Ouais ta chorée était trop bizarre ! Puis tu chantais trop faux ! Rajouta Chopper.

Laïla eut brusquement envie de disparaître par un petit trou comme une souris tellement elle avait honte.

- Tu chantais quoi d'ailleurs ? Lui demanda Nami

- Aucune idée, je m'en souviens plus.

- Bah ça faisait quelque chose comme lalalalala ma Karenne a. D'ailleurs, c'est qui Karenne ? Renchérit Luffy. Une amie à toi ?

- Non, c'est la macarena, une chanson célèbre de chez moi.

- Et elle dit quoi ?

- Aucune idée, je n'ai jamais rien compris d'autre que « Hey macarena ».

- Mais il y a beaucoup de chanson dans ton monde ? Demanda Sanji.

- Enormément, lui dit-elle dans une grimace. Il y en a tellement que je ne suis pas sûre d'en connaître un millième.

- Tu nous chanterais quelque chose ?

Elle grimaça de plus belle devant les yeux pleins d'espoir de Chopper.

- T'as bien vu ce que ça donnait hier.

- Ouais mais t'étais bourrée, la contra Robin.

- Je ne pense pas que ça change grand-chose à mes talents en chant.

- S'il te plait ! Renchérit le capitaine.

Ils étaient chiants le matin, surtout quand t'as mal à la tête. Elle dut se résoudre à poser un compromit et leur promit de chanter plus tard, quand son mal de crâne se serait calmé.

**-A-**

_Vers les docks où le poids et l'ennui  
Me courbent le dos  
Ils arrivent le ventre alourdi  
De fruits les bateaux_

- Ça va, tu chantes pas trop faux, la rassura Nami. Tu peux continuer.

Laïla reprit d'une voix tremblotante.

_Ils viennent du bout du monde  
Apportant avec eux  
Des idées vagabondes  
Aux reflets de ciels bleus  
De mirages_

Traînant un parfum poivré  
De pays inconnus  
Et d'éternels étés  
Où l'on vit presque nus  
Sur les plages

Moi qui n'ai connu toute ma vie  
Que le ciel du nord  
J'aimerais débarbouiller ce gris  
En virant de bord

- C'est joli, c'est en quelle langue ? Demanda Sanji.

- En français, ma langue maternelle.

- Continue ! Lui demanda son capitaine.

_Emmenez-moi au bout de la terre  
Emmenez-moi au pays des merveilles  
Il me semble que la misère  
Serait moins pénible au soleil_

Dans les bars à la tombée du jour  
Avec les marins  
Quand on parle de filles et d'amour  
Un verre à la main

Je perds la notion des choses  
Et soudain ma pensée  
M'enlève et me dépose  
Un merveilleux été  
Sur la grève

Où je vois tendant les bras  
L'amour qui comme un fou  
Court au devant de moi  
Et je me pends au cou  
De mon rêve

- Attend, ça veut dire que la langue que tu utilises avec nous n'est pas ta langue maternelle ?

- Non.

- Pourtant tu arrives à communiquer sans difficulté ! S'exclama Nami.

- Et si au lieu de _chanter _cette chanson, tu nous la racontais. Concentre-toi sur le sens plus que sur la mélodie.

_Quand les bars ferment, que les marins_  
_Rejoignent leur bord  
Moi je rêve encore jusqu'au matin  
Debout sur le port_

Emmenez-moi au bout de la terre  
Emmenez-moi au pays des merveilles  
Il me semble que la misère  
Serait moins pénible au soleil

Un beau jour sur un rafiot craquant  
De la coque au pont  
Pour partir je travaillerais dans  
La soute à charbon

Prenant la route qui mène  
A mes rêves d'enfant  
Sur des îles lointaines  
Où rien n'est important  
Que de vivre

- On comprend ce que tu dis ! Lui dit Usopp, surexciter.

- Continue, aller ! La pressa Sanji.

_Où les filles alanguies__  
__Vous ravissent le coeur__  
__En tressant m'a t'on dit__  
__De ces colliers de fleurs__  
__Qui enivrent___

_Je fuirais laissant là mon passé__  
__Sans aucun remords__  
__Sans bagage et le coeur libéré__  
__En chantant très fort___

_Emmenez-moi au bout de la terre  
Emmenez-moi au pays des merveilles  
Il me semble que la misère  
Serait moins pénible au soleil_

- C'est fini, souffla la blonde.

- Elle est jolie cette chanson ! C'est toi qui l'as inventée ?

- Non, c'est un monsieur de nom de Charles Aznavour.

- Tu la recommencerais, demanda joyeusement Chopper.

Elle s'exécuta, incapable de résister à la bouille du renne.

- Elle nous correspond bien, tu as bien choisi, la complimenta à mi-voix Robin.

Les garçons de l'équipage avaient poursuivis Laïla toute la sainte journée pour qu'elle leur chante quelque chose. Elle avait fini par céder en milieu d'après midi. Ils avaient poussé des cris de joie avant d'aller chercher les filles et Zoro qui roupillait dans son coin, qui avait bougé de deux mètres pour se rendormir à côté d'eux. Elle n'était maintenant plus aussi sûr que ses petites vocalises aient calmé la curiosité des mugiwaras, mais elle considéra qu'elle avait accomplit sa part du contrat, et que si ils voulaient qu'elle chante encore, ils n'avaient qu'à attendre qu'elle soit de nouveau bourrée, tant pis pour la qualité de la mélodie.

- Laïla, est-ce que tu peut parler français s'il te plait ?

- Heu, mais je parle français, Robin.

- Non. Tu parles notre langue en pensant que c'est du français. La preuve avec la chanson. Tant que tu te concentrais sur la musique, les paroles nous paraissaient obscures et incompréhensibles. Mais dès que tu t'es concentré sur le sens, tout nous est devenu limpide.

- Le pack « traduction simultanée » était compris dans le pack « changement de monde », ironisa l'adolescente.

- Un truc du genre oui, assura Robin. Alors parle français maintenant.

- Heu… Bonjour.

- Raté.

- Au revoir ?

- Encore raté.

- J'aime les fondants au chocolat ?

- Essaye encore.

- Moi aussi !

- On sait Luffy, ricana Usopp.

- Ça ne marche pas, grommela-t-elle.

- Concentre-toi sur autre chose que le sens, lui dit Nami.

- Sur quoi alors ?

- Sur la musicalité, lui assena Usopp.

- Hum, d'accord. Anticonstitutionnellement.

- J'n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que ça veut dire.

- T'inquiètes Luffy, lui rétorqua Nami. Essayes encore, on a comprit ce que ça signifiait.

La française ferma les yeux et se concentra. La musicalité. Un mot qui soit _musical_ donc. Elle fouilla, chercha, pesa, rejeta bon nombre de mot de son vocabulaire. Elle arrêtait son choix sur un mot, soupesait ce qu'il signifiait, le rejetait, ou au contraire le gardait, faisant une sélection approfondie de chacun des mots. Puis elle se figea quand l'un vint à elle. Elle le tourna, le retourna, le répéta tant et si bien qu'il en perdu tout son sens*. Les syllabes formaient une litanie, un ensemble de sons regroupé ensemble plutôt qu'un mot définissant une chose. Ce mot était un son. Une musique.

- _Papillon._

Car il lui était venu comme ça, comme un papillon se posant sur une fleur et ce qui lui échappa des lèvres ne fut pas un mot, mais des syllabes sans queue ni tête.

- C'est joli comme mot, c'est quoi ? Demanda Luffy.

- Papillon. J'ai dis papillon, lui répondit-elle, rêveuse.

- Il faudra que tu m'apprennes le français, lui demanda doucement Robin.

- Mais pourtant je t'ai passé des livres en français.

- Il devait être écrit en français pour toi, je n'ai eu aucune difficulté à les lire.

Sur ses mots, tout le monde reprit ses occupations. Laïla partit s'accouder au bastingage du navire. Sa migraine ne s'était estompée que vers la fin de la matinée, et il lui avait fallu un énorme effort pour arriver à déguster les plats du midi de Sanji. Elle s'était ensuite réfugiée auprès de Lingo, qui l'avait accueillie par un coup de tête. Elle y aurait bien passait l'après midi, mais Usopp, Luffy et Chopper ne lui avaient pas laissée deux minutes de répit, tout ça pour l'entendre chanter. Elle soupira, concentrée sur les maigres souvenirs qu'elle avait de la veille, espérant toujours reconstituer le fil de la soirée. Peine perdue, tout ce qui lui venait en tête c'était des flashs flous aux couleurs criardes. « Bah au moins, se dit-elle, j'ai passé une bonne nuit. » En effet, aucun cauchemar n'était venu la déranger. Elle avait passé sa première nuit en paix depuis son agression. Elle fronça les ailes du nez en se rendant compte que malgré sa migraine tenace, elle ne s'était jamais réveillée autant en paix depuis trop longtemps. L'alcool n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés finallement.

Entrer dans la cuisine et piquer dans les réserves de rhum ne lui posa aucun problème ce soir là.

**-A-**

- Oulala, j'ai l'impression que tu as du mal au réveil en ce moment toi, pouffa Nami.

La blonde grogna comme seule réponse. Elle avait la bouche pâteuse des lendemains de cuite, la migraine et cela depuis une semaine non stop. Mais elle dormait très bien. Pas de cauchemars. Et son humeur s'en était améliorée grandement. Celle des autres filles aussi, puisqu'elle ne les réveillait plus avec ses hurlements.

Les journées se déroulaient invariablement de la même façon : Zoro ou Sanji repêchaient Luffy et/ou Chopper environs trois fois par jour, rarement moins mais souvent plus (surtout en ce qui concernait le capitaine). Nami et Robin bronzaient, leurs corps à moitié nus exposé au soleil. Usopp inventait tout un tas de trucs loufoques. Zoro dormait ou s'entraînait. Sanji cuisinait. Elle, elle s'occupait de son cheval, ou contemplait le reste de l'équipage en lisant un des livres de Robin. Et le soir, elle attendait que le cuistot ait quitté la cuisine pour s'y rendre en douce boire l'alcool qui lui promettait une bonne nuit. Elle n'avait pas besoins d'en boire beaucoup, ce qui lui permettait de cacher ses larcins au reste de l'équipage.

- Je me disais bien que nos réserves d'alcool diminuaient bizarrement ces derniers temps…

Laïla sursauta, sa choppe à la main. Elle avait pourtant attendu que le cuisinier aille se coucher avant de se rendre dans la cuisine.

- Au début, continua-t-il, je pensais que c'était Zoro. Il aime le rhum à peut près autant que la bagarre. Mais ce qui disparaissait en quantité ne correspondait même pas à ce qu'il ingurgite au cours d'un repas. Par contre, je ne me serais jamais douté que c'était toi.

Il la dévisageait tranquillement, tirant lattes sur lattes sur sa cigarette.

- L'alcool ne résoudra pas tes problèmes, soupira-t-il. Quand ce que tu bois ne fera plus effet, tu augmenteras les doses. Puis tu boiras en cours de journée, pour continuer de noyer ta détresse. Puis on te retrouvera morte sur le pont du Merry après un bon coma éthylique.

- Ce ne sont pas tes oignons ! Rugit-elle.

- Si. La santé de mes nakamas est et sera toujours mes oignons. Maintenant vas te coucher, je ne veux plus te voir.

La jeune fille balança rageusement sa choppe, qui se brisa sur le sol. Le cuisinier s'écarta lorsqu'elle lui fonça dessus pour sortir de la pièce. Il lâcha un soupir triste, avant de se baisser et de ramasser les morceaux.

Le lendemain, la réserve d'alcool était solidement protégée par une chaîne et un cadenas.

Laïla cauchemarda toute la nuit.

**Fin**

* Cette idée m'est venue à cause d'un passage de _La Cité des Ténèbres_.

Alors, vos critiques/tomates/chocolats/impressions ?


End file.
